New Changes
by Dark Neko17
Summary: 2 years later. Kagome is 17 and catches Inuyasha with Kikyo once again. Sick of it she runs away and bumps into Sesshoumaru. Rin is sick and Kagome offers to care for the child, but thought it all will love form between the lord of Ice and the miko?ch33!
1. Human meets demon lord

Chapter one – Human meets Demon lord

.

Kagome watched as she saw once again Inuyasha hugging Kikyo. 2 years she put up with it and was now 17 and still sticking around. She shook her head {I can't take this anymore}. Slowly and quietly she walked away. As she walked back to the village she silently thought to herself {why do I even bother to stay when Inuyasha keeps going off to see Kikyo} her head hung low as she tried to fight back the tears that wanted to come {I guess I'm not as great as Kikyo I'm just a mere shadow of her. A reincarnation and that's all Inuyasha sees me as. Every time he looks at me he's really seeing Kikyo}  
  
Before Kagome realized it she was back at the hut and walked in {one thing is for sure I'm not going to be here when he comes back. I'm going home} she decided.  
  
Kaede watched as Kagome entered the hut and noticed something was wrong "what's wrong child? Did you find Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome nodded and picked up her yellow bag. Shippo saw this and ran over to her "where are you going Kagome?"  
  
"Home" she replied. She then saw the worried look in the kitsune's eyes "don't worry Shippo I'm coming back" {I always do} she thought bitterly before getting up and exiting the hut.  
  
Miroku sighed "something tells me Inuyasha did something wrong again" he then noticed how close Sango was sitting to him and his hand started to reach.  
  
Sango, unaware of the hand, nodded "I wonder what he did" she then felt something rubbing her butt and quickly grabbed her hiraikotsu and bashed the monk on the head "HENTAI!!"  
  
As Kagome started to approach the well she began to think {I always go home when something goes wrong then he comes, I forgive, we go back and act as if nothing ever happened}. She was truly getting tired of the same old routine. She knew her family would be expecting it and she was quick to shake her head "no, I'm not going home" she thought out loud "I'll just spend a few days in the forest" she smiled, happy with her thought "yes, that's what I'll do and then I'll truly get a break. Also I won't be that far from the well or the village so if I really need help I'll just scream and help will come a running"  
  
Pleased with this decision, Kagome walked away from the well and the village. She realized she also had plenty of food left over so she should be fine on her own. Feeling so happy to be on her own, she started to sprint. It felt like she was escaping all her problems. It was just a sad thing that her little run got her into a problem. For in her run she failed to look at what was coming up ahead and she collided into something that felt like a rock.  
  
"Ouch" she said when she landed on the hard ground. She then looked up to see white baggy pants, a while heori, {oh no} spiky armour over one shoulder fur over the right shoulder {don't let it be...} and at last the look of a not so happy demon lord {Sesshoumaru} her mind groaned. What a great idea that was, go into the woods for freedom and end up bumping into the grim reaper for humans. Smart move. Not. Kagome stared at him from her position on the ground. He was just staring at her, not even saying a word and it was beginning to creep Kagome out.  
  
No one is really sure how long the staring contest went on for, but it was broken when Kagome heard a small child cough. She turned her head and saw a small child about the age of 7 sitting on a dragon. Jaken was with the child attempting to try and heal the child, but obvious didn't know anything about the sickness. Kagome was quick to realize the child had a cold and completely forgot about the lord of ice that she had bumped into and quickly went over to the child. She also noticed this was the girl she saw rescue Jaken the one time he attempted to take tetsusaiga from Inuyasha.  
  
Jaken watched as the girl came closer "don't you touch this child human!"  
  
Kagome glared at him and took the cloth from him {it's cold} she then looked at the child and felt her head {she's warm, she must have a fever, but not a high one} she looked at the toad who was in complete shock "your treating her all wrong. She needs to be in a hut, in a bed, kept warm, fed plenty of liquids and gets plenty of rest. Also she shouldn't be out in this night air" a growl caught her attention and she looked back to see Sesshoumaru's cold stare  
  
"Tell me how you know of this sickness wench," he asked.  
  
Kagome flinched at being called a 'wench' and was also surprised he hadn't killed her yet "if you must know. Where I live this illness is common. We normally get it when we've been outside in the cold air"  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up so Kagome could practically feel his breath on her skin and she shivered. He just glared "why isn't my brother with you?"  
  
Kagome thought about seeing Inuyasha hugging Kikyo and immediately frowned and turned her head away "if you must know; he is busy hugging a woman that sealed him to a tree 50 years ago. She died, came back and I've caught them hugging one too many times. I'm tired of seeing it and so I left for a long break from him and jewel shard hunting"  
  
"Is that so human" mused Sesshoumaru. Her own heart defeated her; this human had freed tetsusaiga, tried to fight him with no chance of winning and shown such bravery was defeated by the heart. Yes, even he admitted she was brave. A foolish type of bravery, but bravery nonetheless.  
  
"Hai" she replied. She then heard the child cough and at that moment she didn't know what came over her, but she looked at the demon lord "listen Sesshoumaru, I don't want to go back to Inuyasha so quickly and I don't feel like going home either. I see your servant here doesn't know anything about the sickness, but I do. So could I stay with you" she saw him raise an eyebrow "only until the child is well of course" she quickly added.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the human. He didn't know any demon doctors willing to treat a human and he knew human doctors would be comfortable in the demon lord's presents. This girl seemed like his best bet. He noticed that unlike most humans, she didn't fear him. She never did and that's the only reason why he was never quick to kill her. She baffled him and was the only human to do so. It made him a bit angry because all humans were the same to him, except her {If she were to stay with me, maybe I'd be able to figure her out and possibly get tetsusaiga thought it all} he thought before taking a glance at Rin and then looking back at Kagome "tell me human, if I were to let you care for Rin, what would you want in return?"  
  
Kagome thought for only a minute "just a place to stay"  
  
{She's not greedy like most humans} he thought to himself before nodding "very well. I will let you stay at my castle to take care of Rin, but in return for letting you stay you must heed my orders, understand?"  
  
Kagome nodded "hai, but no more calling me human. My name is Kagome"  
  
He gave a slight nod "and you will call me Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
"Hai" she replied before adding "Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
Inuyasha walked into the hut after seeing Kikyo. He saw Kaede by the fire with Shippo. Miroku was unconscious. Sango was sharpening her hiraikotsu and Kirara was watching. He looked around the hut for a blacked haired girl, but found none "where is Kagome?"  
  
Shippo looked up from the fire "she went home"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the young fox brat "how long is she going to be gone this time?"  
  
Sango thought for a moment "she didn't say. Probably 3 days like always" she then remembered the sad look on her friend's face "Inuyasha, Kagome looked upset. Do you know why?"  
  
He shook his head "no idea" he took a seat next to the unconscious monk {if she is upset I should let her calm down first before I go back to get her, feh, I don't feel like being sat a bunch of times}

.

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I hope I get lots of reviews. (. Oh yeah and any time I use Japanese I will translate at the bottom. If I miss a word tell me and I'll make sure I put it in the next chapter.  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Sama- title for a lord  
  
Hentai- Pervert 


	2. Jaken the servant and treating the sick

Author note: wow I was not expecting people to review. Thank you all very much, I hope I get some more reviews. On with the next chapter...Note I can't update for awhile because my computer has to be fixed. It's note working well for us. Tho I wish I could up date every week, but guess not, but since I can't update for awhile, I'm going to try and and the 3rd one done and placed up by friday.  
.

Chapter two – Jaken the servant and treating the sick  
.  


Kagome entered the castle that belonged to Sesshoumaru. She was a little nervous when she had to ride on the dragon, but it turned out to be fun. The child, who Kagome learned was named Rin didn't talk too much on the trip. {Probably because her throat hurts} she thought.

Sesshoumaru passed by Kagome "follow me" he almost smirked when he watched her obey. {I was hopping for a little resilience from her} he thought remembering all the times in battle when Inuyasha would tell her to stay out of it, but she would never listen {such a strange human}

Sesshoumaru led her, Rin and Jaken down a hall that led past the kitchen, past some empty rooms and finally to some bedrooms. Jaken walked into the first room on the right and Sesshoumaru stopped at the room across from Jaken's.

Jaken noticed this and stopped in his door way. It was one miracle that Sesshoumaru saved the life of a human child, but it was another to actually let the human child and Inuyasha's wench to stay at the castle. Ever since Sesshoumaru had gone in search of tetsusaiga they had never been back to the castle. Instead they were always out camping. Jaken assumed they would never return back to the castle until Sesshoumaru had possession of his brother's sword. Guess he was wrong, they did return to the castle.

Sesshoumaru opened the first door on the left, across from Jaken's "this shall be yours and Rin's room during your stay"

Jaken's eyes went wide "Sesshoumaru-sama! You do realize they're human and will being sleeping in the room across from this Jaken?"

Sesshoumaru kicked the little toad and gave a slight growl "do you take me as blind Jaken?"

Jaken shook his head before bowing and smacking his face on the floor "of course not Sesshoumaru-sama. Forgive this lowly Jaken!"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Kagome "Jaken will be at your disposal, if you need anything you can send him"

Kagome nodded "arigato Sesshoumaru-sama, but won't you be needing your him?"

"Lie (pronounced ee-yeh) I will be staying here until Rin is well" he started to walk away before stopping "beside I have other servants"

Kagome watched the retreating figure known as Sesshoumaru's back. She shook her head and looked at Rin "well let's get you into bed". Rin just nodded before coughing. She looked at Jaken who didn't look like he was totally there since his eyes were all bug eyed and his jaw reached the ground "Jaken, I need warm water and some soup"

Jaken snapped out of his shocked phase and snapped into angry "I'm not your servant, human!" all of a sudden Jaken felt something hit his head and he went crashing to the floor. He looked around and saw a rock. He slowly turned his head to see Sesshoumaru standing in the hall.

"You will listen to Kagome, Jaken, or else"

Kagome blinked {wow, he actually used my name. I wasn't expecting that} she mentally shook her head {what am I thinking, yes I'm shocked about the name thing, but I'm still shocked he's letting me use his number one servant}. Kagome knew all to well that wherever Sesshoumaru was, Jaken wasn't too far behind. She shook her head and looked at Jaken before looking back at Sesshoumaru.

He folded his arms across his chest "if he gives you any trouble, feel free to hit him" he withheld a smirk when he saw Kagome's shocked expression {if I'm ever going to figure her out it's best I be nice} he figured to himself {but I would love nothing more than to scare her out of her mind} with that thought, he walked away.

Kagome shook her head {well I wasn't expecting that. He gave me permission to smack Jaken about?} She raised an eye brow {Sesshoumaru is being just a bit too nice. I know that's not the real him. He's the ice lord. Not to mention he hates humans to no end} she reminded herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when there was a tug on her sleeve. She looked down to see Rin.

Rin looked up "when are we going into the room?" her voice was scratchy and she found it hurt to speak.

"Right now" Kagome smiled and brought the child inside. There were 2 beds. One was in the left corner and one was in the right. There was only one window, a dresser, and a table with a mirror, a chair, and a closet. It wasn't a large room, but it wasn't tiny either. There was still plenty of room to move around in. She looked back down to Rin "well you can pick your bed since you'll be staying here a lot longer than me"

Rin nodded and choose the bed on the right side of the room. She then looked back at Kagome and a tear slid down her cheek "my throat hurts"

"Don't worry Rin" Kagome said as she walked over and took a seat on the bed next to Rin "it will be better soon, I promise"

"Really?" she croaked

Kagome smiled and nodded "I don't make promises I can't keep"

Just then Jaken came in carrying the soup, warm water and a washcloth. He didn't look to happen either and he continued to mumble to himself until he reached the girls "here's what you asked for wench!"

Kagome glared at him "my name is Kagome"

Jaken shot a glare right back "you're nothing, but a lowly human"

That did it. Kagome stood up and with one hard kick the toad was sent flying into a wall.

Rin couldn't help, but giggle at how funny Jaken look as a sheet of paper on a wall with his tongue sticking out to the side and his eyes ever so wide. It was a comical moment.

Kagome couldn't retain her giggles either. Seeing Jaken so flat was hysterical and soon both girls were laughing at the toad. After a few minutes Jaken had peeled himself off the wall and left the room with what dignity he had left…. which wasn't really very much since he tripped on his way out and landed on his face.

After a few more minutes had passed the girls finally stopped laughing and Kagome made Rin eat the soup. Though Rin wasn't really sure why she needed to eat soup since she was sick, but she wouldn't question since Kagome looked like she knew what she was doing.

Kagome smiled as Rin finished the last bit before going to her yellow bag that she brought with her. A noise at the door alerted her attention and she looked to see a scowling Jaken "is there anything else you need before I turn in?" he grumbled.

Kagome smiled and nodded "actually, yes there is. A glass of water and that will be all" {hey I could get use to ordering people around, maybe I should become a doctor or better yet President} she silently thought.

After waiting a few minutes Jaken came back with water "I don't see how this will make her better"

Kagome smiled "don't worry it will, come tomorrow Rin will be feeling much better"

Rin smiled "then I can go outside and play?"

Kagome shook her head "not for a couple days more. We'll have to make sure you don't get sick again"

Rin sighed, but nodded. Kagome pulled out her first aid kit from her bag. She opened it and took out some cough syrup. She poured a small amount into the lid "alright now Rin, I'm going to need you to drink this. It's not going to taste great, but you got to take it" she placed the bottle down and picked up the water "drink this after you drink the medicine. It will help get rid of the bad taste"

Rin nodded and drank the medicine. She gagged at the taste and quickly took the water. To her relief it did help wash away the bad taste, but it still remained a little "yuck!"

Kagome giggled at the girl's crinkled up face "that's what I think when I have to take it" she took the lid and put it back on the bottle before taking the cup of water and putting everything away "okay, now we just need you to sleep and everything should be good come morning. Well better than they were before"  
.

Lie- No


	3. Taking care of Rin

Note- Oh boy, I was so happy getting those reviews I just had to give you chapter 3. So here it is…hope you like it. Love it if I get more reviews.  
.

Chapter Three – Taking care of Rin

The next morning Kagome awoke in a bed, momentarily forgetting where she was. She then remembered everything that had happened. Her seeing Inuyasha hugging Kikyo for about the thousandth time, running into Sesshoumaru (literally), and then Sesshoumaru agreeing for her to stay at the castle to heal the human child that travels with him.

Kagome got out of the bed and looked over to Rin who was still sleeping {that's good, she needs all the rest she can get} she looked around and found a side door that the night before had looked like a closet to her {I wonder where that leads to}. Kagome debated with herself of whether or not she should check it out. Curiosity won in the end and Kagome walked over to the door and opened it, inside she found a hot spring. Her eyes went wide with surprise {hmm, I wonder if it's because of Sesshoumaru people now have indoor hot tubs} she thought and couldn't help, but giggle at the thought.

Kagome quickly went back and grabbed her things before going to bath. Once she was in the tub she found herself totally relaxed. It had been some journey. 2 years later and the shikon no tama still wasn't complete. She was now in high school, but she had barely made it in. Teachers now were even talking about kicking her out because she missed so many days of school. Jii-chan's stories of her being sick weren't helping either. She let out a deep sigh. 17 and still looking for jewel shards. She had met many demons, some nice, other's not, and some you just couldn't tell. Yes, she deserved this break from jewel hunting… even if she was spending it with a taiyoukai who had tried to kill them every time they met.

That brought Kagome to her next question. Why was he letting her stay? She had known the demon lord for 2 years, not as a friend, but as an evil acquaintance that tried to kill them every so often. So, why was he being nice to her? He had helped her group once before when Inuyasha had become a full demon and had slaughtered some bandits. Sesshoumaru had shown up and had stopped Inuyasha, but didn't kill the hanyu and didn't even try to kill her or the others. Kagome groaned. No answers to any questions {well I'm staying here for a while, maybe I can find some answers} she thought and then decided to get out and check on Rin.

Once she was dressed in her school uniform she went back into her room to see Rin had already awoken "ohayo Rin-chan"

Rin looked at her and smiled "ohayo Kagome-chan"

"How do you feel this morning?" she asked as she walked over and felt the child's forehead. To her relief the fever had gone down a lot.

Rin grinned, "I feel so much better, my throat doesn't hurt that much"

Kagome smiled "that's good"

Rin then frowned "so, can I go and play now?"

Kagome shook her head "afraid not. We don't want this to come back again. Why don't you do get cleaned up. The steam from the hot spring should help your throat even more"

"But I thought I wasn't allowed out of bed"

"Only to go do your business and that's it," Kagome informed. She watched as Rin went into the next room. She waited on her bed for Rin and decided what she was going to do to entertain Rin while the child was in bed {not much ya can do} she thought. After 10 minutes of waiting, Kagome knew something wasn't right and went over to the door "Rin? Daijouka?"

A small voice came from the other side "hai" there was then a brief silence "uum, Kagome-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Can you help me?"

Kagome walked into the room to see Rin in the hot spring "what's wrong Rin?"

Rin frowned and blushed a little "I-I don't know how to wash my hair"

Kagome smiled "that's alright, I'll show you"

Rin looked up at Kagome with surprise "you're not going to make fun of me?"

"Of course not Rin" she answered a little taken back "what makes you think that?"

"Because most girls know how to wash their hair by now" Rin replied sadly.

Kagome just smiled as she walked over and put some soap in her hand and began to do Rin's hair "where I come from Rin, some girls your age still have trouble washing their hair on their own. I did"

"Honto?"

Kagome nodded "yeah, I was terrible at it, but with a little practise and some help from my mom I became just as good as anyone else"

"Oh, I don't have a mommy"

"What happened to your mom?" Kagome asked. She had been wondering how the child ended up in Sesshoumaru's care ever since she first laid eyes on her.

"Mommy and Daddy got killed by wolves. I was able to get away though then I came across Sesshoumaru-sama. He was injured and I tried to help him. Later these wolves came after me. I remember them jumped to attack me and then all went blank. When I woke up I was in Sesshoumaru-sama's arm" Rin looked up at Kagome "why does Sesshoumaru-sama only have one arm?"

Kagome blinked "uuh, well you see Sesshoumaru-sama has a younger brother, a hanyu named Inuyasha. The two got into a fight and Sesshoumaru-sama ended up losing his arm in the battle"

"How do you know that?" Rin questioned.

"I was there" Kagome replied

"What other things have you seen? What's your village like?" Rin then started in a whole bunch of questions before Kagome could answer one.

"Rin" Kagome quieted the child before another question could be asked, "how about we spend today getting to know each other?"

Rin smiled "hai! That will be fun, we can tell each other stories!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. She then finished Rin's hair before helping her get dressed in her orange and white kimono. When they went into the bedroom they saw to trays of food. One placed on one bed while the other tray was on the other bed. They quickly ate together before Sesshoumaru came into the room.

Rin looked at him "Sesshoumaru-sama! Ohayo!"

Sesshoumaru gave a abrupt nod before looking at Kagome and nodding. Kagome gave a nod in return "ohayo Sesshoumaru-sama" she then stood up and looked at Rin "are you finished Rin?"

Rin nodded "hai"

Kagome nodded "then I'll take these to the kitchen to be washed" she walked up to the door, but unfortunately Sesshoumaru was in the way "excuse me Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and noticed she did not meet his gaze, but instead seemed to be admiring the floor. He moved out of her way and watched her exit the room before looking at Rin "how are you today?"

Rin grinned "very well Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He nodded "I'm glad to hear that" he then thought about the human girl {whatever she has done it has worked} he thought.

Rin quickly got out of the bed and ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged his pant leg "Sesshoumaru-sama?" a grunt was her answer "I like Kagome-chan. She's very nice" she looked up at him and saw he was looking forward out the window "we're going to be spending the whole day getting to know each other. Kagome-chan even told me how you lost your arm"

That caught his attention and he looked down at the small child "nani?"

"Kagome-chan told me that your younger brother and you were fighting. That's how you lost your arm" Rin then frowned "is that true Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. Yes, he remembered that day very well when had tried to steal tetsusaiga and failed miserably. He mentally shook his head from the memory just as Kagome came back in. He gave a small bow to her before leaving the room.

Kagome was a little surprised to see the demon lord bow in politeness to her. She shook her head {I must be going insane} she thought {that or maybe Sesshoumaru is}

"Kagome-chan?" asked Rin bring Kagome out of her thoughts "what are your parents like?"

"I'll tell you the minute you get back in that bed" she replied and watched as the child obeyed. She then went and sat next to Rin on the bed "well, my mom is very nice and really seems to understand me. Sometimes I don't have to say anything, but she knows"

"What about your daddy?"

Kagome gave a sad smiled "he died a long time ago. Shortly after my little brother was born. I was still young so I don't really remember him too much. We don't have many pictures of him either"

"Why did he die?" asked Rin.

Kagome shrugged "he got a sickness that had no cure and it slowly killed him"

"Oh" Rin said sadly

Kagome placed an arm around the little girl "don't be too sad Rin-chan. I'm okay with it. I knew he loved me and that's all I needed to know and besides I got my jii-chan who acted like a father to me"

Rin then smiled. They talked about parents, other family, and stopped briefly for lunch. They talked a bit more before Rin finally fell asleep. Kagome sighed, there was no way she was going to sleep in the afternoon. She stepped out of the bedroom just as she saw Jaken "Jaken?"

He looked at her and grumbled a "what now?"

Kagome glared at him "do you know where the library is?"

"Hai" he replied.

"Good then you can take me there" she said confidently. Kagome quickly learned that the only way to get Jaken to do something for her was to order it.

Jaken nodded and then started to lead the way. A smirk crossed his lips {little does this wench know that Sesshoumaru is in there doing his paper work and always hates to be disturbed. When she walks in there he's going to throw a fit and kick her out…possibly even kill her} he thought.  
.  
.  
.

Ohayo- good morning

Daijouka- are you okay

Honto- Really

Hai- yes

Nani- what  
.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I left it as a cliff hanger…so if my computer isn't taken away to be fixed and if it behaves long enough for me to get a chapter in I'll try and do chapter 4 so you can see what happens between Kagome and Sesshoumaru…. note, they're not going to fall in love in the next chapter. Come on people…. that's far too fast.


	4. Remembering the Past

Note: Okay, since people have been reviewing, I am going to continue with the story…as long as I continue to get reviews. By the way let us send a BIG thank you out to my cousin Brad who fixed my computer! In fact it works 10 times better than ever! Whole new windows and everything         so BIG thank you to Brad for fixing my computer…it took me a little longer to update because I had to learn how everything worked…now that I know, I promise you'll be getting more updates. So enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Four – Remembering the past

            Jaken led Kagome just outside the library before continuing on his way. Kagome looked at the door for a minute before opening it and entering. The library was bigger than Kagome could imagine. 3 Walls held mountains of books while one wall had a window and under that window was a desk. Behind the desk sat a demon lord that went by the name of Sesshoumaru. Kagome froze {what's he doing here?} she then mentally slapped herself {maybe because he lives here stupid!} she then noticed he was writing on some paper and turned to leave when

            "What do you want?"

            Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru staring right at her "gomen Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is sleeping and I don't have anything to do, so I thought I would read for a bit until she woke up"

            Sesshoumaru's face remained blank, but inside his mind was busy {she can read? Not many humans can read, she truly is a strange human} he took recognition of her clothes {I wonder where her village is, I've never seen clothes like those, they are undignified}. He then noticed she was turning to leave again "you can read?"

            She stopped in the doorway and looked at him "h-hai"

            "Who taught you?" he question {if she is well educated, maybe she can teach Rin} he mentally smirked {which should give me more time to figure her out}

            Kagome walked up to his desk "there's a place I go to called a school. I learn to read, write, learn how to solve mathematical questions, and other stuff. Why do you ask?"

            Sesshoumaru stood up and walked around his desk until he was standing right in front of Kagome "you will educate Rin"

            Kagome's eyes went wide "nani?"

            He lowered his eyes in a glare "you will do wise not to question me"

            Kagome then shook herself him her slight shock before nodding "gomen, you just surprised me"

            He raised an eyebrow, but then ignored her comment "you will teach Rin to read, to write, and whatever else you know. Understand?"

            Kagome nodded "hai, Sesshoumaru-sama"

            He gave a slight nod "then, Kagome, you may choose whatever book you want to read"

            Kagome looked around before looking back at him {maybe he's not as bad as I first thought} "arigato Sesshoumaru-sama"

            Sesshoumaru then went back to his desk and began doing his paper work again while Kagome looked for a book. When she thought she found one she sat in a chair in the library to read the first chapter.

            Unknowing to Kagome, she was being watched by the demon lord. Sesshoumaru was very puzzled by her. He smelt no fear of him on her, nervousness, but not fear. {She is a very curious creature indeed…. even if she is a human}

            Kagome found the book she was reading interesting and then decided to go back to Rin. She stood up and walked to the door before looking over at Sesshoumaru "I'm going to go see if Rin is awake"

            He nodded his head and watched as she exited and then his room fell into complete silence {and I suppose if she can give me the respect I deserve…I should give her some} he reasoned with his mind {after all she is the only human to not fear me…aside from Rin} He was then snapped from his thoughts when he heard a squeal that could only be Rin's voice {I best see what is going on} and with that he stood up and left the library.

            Kagome had entered the room just as Rin was waking up. The child looked over to Kagome "I'm feeling much better"

            "That's good" Kagome said as she walked over and smiled at the child.

            Rin frowned "but isn't your deal with Sesshoumaru-sama that when I get better your going to leave?"

            "Hai" Kagome admitted "but Sesshoumaru-sama and I have worked out another deal. I'm going to teach you to read and to write"

            Rin squealed "YAY!" she jumped up from the bed and hugged Kagome's waist "now I get to spend more time with Kagome-chan!"

            Kagome smiled "you remind me a lot of Shippo"

            Rin looked up "who?"

            Kagome placed Rin back in bed "Shippo. He's a fox demon about your age. He also lost his mother and father"

            "What happened to them?" Rin asked

            "They were killed by 2 other demons known as the Thunder brothers" Kagome answered as she sat down beside the child "I was traveling with Inuyasha then and-"

            "Whose Inuyasha?" interrupted Rin.

            Kagome explained how she met Inuyasha, leaving out the part of her being from another time. She then explained how she met Shippo, then Miroku, and then Sango. She explained Naraku and every villain they had come across. She even told Rin the simple time when the group would just sit back and relax. Little did Kagome know that there was a demon listening to every word in the hall, behind the door.

            Rin was very ensnared by Kagome's stories of her journeys {Kagome-chan has been through so much} she could tell that Inuyasha didn't seem like a nice person most of the times, but then learned he just didn't know how to show his feelings {just like Sesshoumaru-sama} she thought "Kagome-chan?"

            Kagome looked down at the child "yes Rin?"

            "Does Sesshoumaru-sama know about Inuyasha?"

            Kagome hesitantly nodded {boy does he ever} she thought to herself "hai Rin, you see they are related. Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru-sama's half brother"

            "Oh" Rin then raised an eyebrow "how come Inuyasha never comes here to visit Sesshoumaru-sama?"

            "Well, you see Rin, they don't really get along" Kagome answered, carefully choosing her words. She did not want to tell the child that every time they saw each other it was a fight to the death "every time they see each other they…just don't agree with each other and end up hurting each other's feelings. That's why they try to keep their distance from each other"

            Rin slowly nodded "oh, I feel sorry they don't get along. Do you think some day they will?"

            Inside her mind Kagome snorted {yeah and Naraku will suddenly grow a conscious and start picking flowers while singing Mary had a little lamb}. Kagome almost laughed out loud at her little comment her mind made before noticing Rin was still waiting for an answer "uum, it's hard to tell Rin"

            Just then Sesshoumaru opened the door. He had been listening to the whole thing and couldn't take it any more. He had to know the answer to his most burning question and by hell he was going to get an answer. He looked to Rin "Jaken is going to watch you while I speak with Kagome" he turned his gaze to a now very nervous Kagome "you, will follow me" and with that he walked out of the room.

            Kagome glanced at Rin and then watched as Jaken entered the room with a smirk on his face. He stopped right in front of her "heh, someone is in trouble. Guess I forgot to tell you Sesshoumaru-sama hates to be interrupted when he's doing his paper work in the library"

            Kagome silently gulped {but he didn't say anything when I was in there…in fact he let me read whatever I wanted}. She then quietly walked out in the hall where Sesshoumaru had waited. Jaken quickly ran to the door and started humming the death march. Kagome turned to him with a glare "oh yeah, I'll show you whose dead" and with a swift kick, Jaken was sent flying into a wall, flat as a pancake once again. Kagome could hear Rin start giggling as she started to follow Sesshoumaru {well at least I made her happy while I'm gone} Kagome smiled to herself {I should do it more often, not only does it make her laugh, but it feels great to. Like relieving anger after a bad day at school}

            Sesshoumaru led Kagome down many halls before they finally reached outside. The grass was very fresh, flowers were in bloom, and believe it or not there were birds chirping in Sesshoumaru's back yard. The place was beautiful. Kagome looked all around finding a few benches to sit. As they walked up to one, Sesshoumaru motion for her to sit down. She did {well, if I'm going to die at least I'm in a beautiful spot…} she glanced up at Sesshoumaru who was staring at her with his emotionless face {and with a murderous demon lord}

            Sesshoumaru stared at her and for a few moments they were locked in a silent staring contest until he finally broke the silence "where do you come from?"

.

.

.

Okay, was that good? I hope so. I'm so sorry I left it at another cliff hanger. But, not to upset the readers, who cares! I can update soon! And I so promise I will update very very soon….maybe in a couple days

'

'

Nani- what

Gomen- sorry

Hai- yes

Arigato- thank you


	5. Telling the Truth

Note: Ah! I can't refuse you people. I'm weak for refusing. Happy with the reviews tho. Okay here's this chapter….and what the hell…I'll give you chapter 6 while I'm at it.

.

.

Chapter Five- Telling the truth

Sesshoumaru led Kagome down many halls before they finally reached outside. The grass was very fresh, flowers were in bloom, and believe it or not there were birds chirping in Sesshoumaru's back yard. The place was beautiful. Kagome looked all around finding a few benches to sit. As they walked up to one, Sesshoumaru motion for her to sit down. She did {well, if I'm going to die at least I'm in a beautiful spot…} she glanced up at Sesshoumaru who was staring at her with his emotionless face {and with a murderous demon lord}

Sesshoumaru stared at her and for a few moments they were locked in a silent staring contest until he finally broke the silence "where do you come from?"

Kagome blinked and was totally caught off guard. She was expecting to be killed not for questions "eh?"

Sesshoumaru silently moved forward "I shall not repeat myself any more after this. Where do you come from?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Why did he keep throwing surprises at her? Why wasn't he acting like he always did when he was trying to kill her and the others? Why hadn't he killed her yet? And why was he interested in knowing where she was from?

Kagome mentally shook her head in frustration. All she had were questions, no answers and she was only being more confused by the demon lord by the minute. She looked up and saw he was waiting for his answers "uuh, I'm from Japan"

He growled {not the answer I wanted} he made his way to the bench and sat beside her "maybe I should be a little clearer, what village are you from?"

Kagome thought for a moment "the village near Inuyasha forest" well it wasn't a total lie. She just failed to mention that in 500 years it becomes a shrine.

"I have seen no other human in your…" he gazed at her school uniform "garments"

She glanced down at her outfit {damn, busted on that one}"uum, if I'm going to teach Rin, I'm going to need to go home to get some books and also to fill my family in on what's going on" she said trying to change the subject, but as soon as the words left her mouth she wished she could take them back.

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked {finally some progress} "I will accompany you"

Kagome gasped as he stood up and began to leave "uuh, you know it's not a great idea. My family might freak if they see me bring home a youkai or a taiyoukai at that"

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. He was right, she was hiding something and he was going to know what it was "youkai are every where Kagome. I believe your family would be use to seeing one. I know for a fact that demons have come to your village more than once"

She nodded "true, but…" damn no good cover up on that one she realize, she had no choice, but to tell him "alright Sesshoumaru-sama, I'll tell you were I come from, but your not going to believe me"

{At last, some answers} He turned around and walked back to her "explain"

Kagome sighed "I come from the future, 500 years to be exact" she continued to explain the well and then how she meet Inuyasha before finding out she was a reincarnated miko, who use to be Inuyasha's love interest before Naraku killed her, hidden in Inuyasha's form.

Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the lease, but his face remained void of any emotion. When she finally finished explaining he wasn't sure if he believed it or not "when do you plan to inform your family of the situation here?"

Kagome thought for a moment "most likely when Rin is better"

He gave a small nod "very well, I shall join you"

"Uuh, were you listening when I explained the well and how it works?" she questioned

"That's how you believe it works" he countered, "you do not know if others may enter"

"But Shippo is a demon and he couldn't enter the well, what makes you think you can?" she wondered and she got a growl in reply

"We shall see who can and cannot enter" he started to leave "when Rin is well, we shall leave" and then walked off before she could reply {we shall see if you tell the truth}

A week later

Inuyasha sat in the hut tapping his foot {where is she? She should have been back by now?}

"Inuyasha quite that incisive tapping" Kaede said as she bottled some herbs.

Shippo came into the hut and looked around "Kagome still isn't back yet?"

Inuyasha growled, "What does it look like to you?"

"Calm down Inuyasha" said Sango as she walked in with some wood for the fire and Kirara joining behind her.

{How can I calm down} Inuyasha thought {Kagome is never gone for this long, something must be up} He got up and went to leave only to have Miroku block his path.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" he asked.

Inuyasha just huffed "feh, I don't need to tell you everything you stupid monk"

Miroku sighed, "Your going to go see Kagome, aren't you?"

Sango looked at the hanyu "let him go Miroku, even if Kagome is mad at him, it is unlike her to be gone for this long"

Shippo nodded "yeah, I'm worried about Kagome"

Inuyasha said nothing more as he left the hut to run to the well and hop in. When he looked up he saw a roof. Quickly, he jumped out and ran up to Kagome's bedroom window before entering her room. Her scent was every where which made it difficult to tell if she had been there recently {damn it!} Just then he heard the door open and saw Souta enter.

"Hey Inuyasha!" the boy exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha glared at the boy "what does it look like, I'm here to see Kagome"

Souta picked up Bouyo, the cat, who was walking by "but she hasn't come home since the last time she left over 2 weeks ago"

Inuyasha gasped "what?"

"You heard me, Kagome left with you and hasn't been home yet," Souta said.

{Something must have happened to her when she was on her way home} Inuyasha thought before leaving Kagome's room without saying a word to the boy and hopped into the well to go back and inform the others {I hope she's all right}

.

.

Youkai-demon

Taiyoukai- great demon


	6. Making Plans

Note: okay here's chapter 6…and when you read the end…ur gonna hate me, but I ask…please don't. be happy I update every few days and not months.

.

.

Chapter Six- Making plans

It had been a few days since Inuyasha had learned of Kagome's absence in both worlds. He had rushed back and informed the others. Everyone was quick to be on his or her feet and out looking. Meanwhile Kagome was unaware of what was going on with her friends and was still staying at Sesshoumaru's home taking care of Rin, who was quickly recovering from her cold.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to where Kagome and Rin were staying. When he entered he noticed Kagome was not around {probably fetching the child some lunch} he thought. He had told her she could get Jaken to do it, but she still did it anyways. He shrugged {let her do what she wants} he walked up to Rin who seemed to be her old self again {hmm, that human is a strange one though, Rin was healed so quickly} he thought

"Rin, are you well?" he asked as he walked up to the child.

Rin looked up from a book she was attempting to read on her bed. She smiled when she saw it was the taiyoukai "hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" He nodded "Kagome-chan says I can go outside tomorrow and then she's going to teach me other things outside"

He nodded once more "I take it you like Kagome"

Rin nodded "very much" she then frown as she got up from her bed and walked over to the youkai lord "when does Kagome-chan leave?"

"We haven't discussed that yet," he admitted. He almost bent to pick up the child just so she would frown any more, but he refrained from doing so {I have to stop hanging around this child so much} he concluded, but he knew deep down inside that wasn't going to happen. He had gotten use to having the child around just like he had gotten use to Jaken. Both were apart of his life whether or not he liked it.

"But Kagome-chan is going to have to leave soon, isn't she?" Rin questioned, saddened at the thought.

He nodded "most likely, she will have to return to her friends" he looked down at the girl "you understand, do you not?"

"Hai, I understand, Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin looked up at him, trying not to cry "but I will still miss Kagome-chan"

He nodded before leaving the room only to have Kagome nearly run into him. She looked up at him, slightly surprised to see him there "h-hello, Sesshoumaru-sama"

He gave a slight nod of recognition "I must speak with you"

She nodded "alright"

"Jaken!" Called Sesshoumaru as he watched the toad trying to sneak off "you will watch Rin while I speak with Kagome"

Jaken nodded "hai, Sesshoumaru-sama"

Kagome walked with the demon lord in total silence. She gazed up at him. His face was black of any expression as always. Yup, that was the demon lord she knew, not the one who was actually being nice to a human…and his brother's 'wench', as he so put it, at that. There was just no way to understand him. He was far too confusing to understand. 2 Years of traveling to the feudal era and she knew as much about him now as she did the first time she met him. Hardly anything except he always had an emotionless face, deep emotionless voice, and a hatred for Inuyasha because he possessed the tetsusaiga.

Kagome was bought out of her thoughts when she realized they were at the library, which she had learned was Sesshoumaru's 'office' as well. She looked at him "what is it you need to speak to me about Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and growled causing her to jump slightly "I will be the one asking the questions"

She nodded "hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" {geez, one minute he's nice and the next I think he might bite my head off}

"How is Rin?" he questioned.

"She'll be able to play outside and travel with you tomorrow" Kagome answered

He nodded "when are you planning on going to your 'world'?"

Kagome shrugged, honestly she really hadn't been giving it much thought, "I don't know"

Sesshoumaru took a seat behind his desk "will she be alright alone for a few hours?"

Kagome for a minute was confused about whom he was talking about before remembering Rin. She mentally slapped herself {duh, who else would he be talking about}. She nodded "yes, she should be fine"

He gave a quick nod "very well then, I shall have Jaken watch her and we shall see your world" {if she is telling the truth it shall explain much about her}

Kagome blinked "so soon?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her "I believed it was your wish to go home, was it not?"

Kagome nodded, and then remembered one very important detail "Inuyasha will probably be around the area"

"I do not worry about that hanyu of a brother" he replied. Not to mention he had a servant check out the area to see if his brother would be there or not. The servant had come back saying that the hanyu had left in search for the girl. {It will be simple to avoid that idiot} he thought.

Kagome looked at him. His emotionless face did not show if he had hurt Inuyasha or not. Even his eyes held no emotion so it was difficult to see if Sesshoumaru was planning something {damn it, can't he show a little emotion?} she thought.

Sesshoumaru looked at her "you best go inform Jaken of how to care for Rin in our absence"

Kagome stared at him for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. She saw Jaken and gave him instructions not to let Rin run about and to give her plenty of liquids. Of course Jaken argued with her, but then was told it was Sesshoumaru's orders and he grumpily had to agree to follow the instructions.

After a few minutes Kagome waited outside the castle for Sesshoumaru with her yellow bag, but he didn't come. Instead a giant white dog with a crescent moon on its' forehead came from the side of the home. Kagome jumped when she saw it, but then noticed it looked familiar. She wasn't sure how, but it did.

The giant dog walked up to her and then lay down before motioning her to get on. Kagome stared at the dog {I've seen this dog before} she thought and then it hit her {it's Sesshoumaru!}. Of course, duh, how could she have forgotten that? Then again it was 2 years ago when she had first met him and had seen his true form. Well now that she knew this she spent no more time on delay and climbed up on his back. She was surprised that he was allowing her to do that. Grrr, why couldn't she get a simple answer from him? First he had tried to kill her when they met, then he acts somewhat dignified by leaving her alone and only going for Inuyasha, not that she liked that idea any better, but now he was being so nice to her.

"I guess we should be going" Kagome finally spoke after she realized they hadn't moved yet. Sesshoumaru gave a slight grunt before starting to run off in the direction of Inuyasha forest. Kagome was practically clinging to him for dear life. She had known him to be almost super sonic fast, but she was barely hanging on. Within a few short minutes they were already at the well. Kagome jumped off, her body a little shaky from the quick speed and she found herself slightly dizzy {whoa! Next time we are walking} she thought, walking unsteadily to the well.

Sesshoumaru transformed into his human form. He found himself slightly amused by Kagome's wobbled walk. He then realized he was amused by a human and he mentally shook his head {she truly is a puzzling human} he thought {hopefully her world will help me understand her better}. He then walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump and face him "show me your well"

Kagome nodded, happy she found the place had stopped spinning and she no longer felt dizzy, she showed Sesshoumaru the well. When they reached it she stared at it for a moment "this is it"

Sesshoumaru stared at the bone eaters well. He was rather dubious that the well led to another time "you better not be lying or you shall suffer a great deal"

Kagome gulped {okay now that's the Sesshoumaru I know} she thought. She then walked up closer to the well and peered down "I do not lie Sesshoumaru-sama" she stated "if you do not wish to believe me then you can wait here and I will go myself"

Sesshoumaru growled "do not make deals with me, Kagome" he warned. Then he quickly grabbed Kagome around the waist and hopped in. Kagome of course was more than shocked when he did that, but quickly forgot about that when a blue light took over {I wonder if the well will let Sesshoumaru through} she wondered.

-

.

Hai-yes


	7. Journey to the future

Note: okay…I'm very happy with the reviews. More than I was every expecting…so I'm giving you chapter 7. Oh and Shay-Linh I would love to hear what words you know. I know quite a few, but who knows you might know some I don't. Oh and I was watching one of my Inuyasha dvd's and I learned that in the Japanese version it's Kirara, it Kilala in the English version. Why they changed it I have no idea. Grrr, anyways people…enjoy

Chapter Seven- Journey to the future

Sesshoumaru growled "do not make deals with me, Kagome" he warned. Then he quickly grabbed Kagome around the waist and hopped in. Kagome of course was more than shocked when he did that, but quickly forgot about that when a blue light took over {I wonder if the well will let Sesshoumaru through} she wondered.

Within no time the blue light stopped and they were on solid ground. Sesshoumaru released Kagome of his grasp though she did not notice he was even behind her and he looked up. Darkness. He then looked at Kagome who was starting to climb out {could she have been telling the truth?} he wondered. He then jumped out, beating Kagome out of the well.

Kagome climbed up and looked down to see if Sesshoumaru was behind her. He wasn't. She shrugged {guess he wasn't allowed through} she thought before she finished climbing out only to see Sesshoumaru waiting. She let out a surprised 'eek' and nearly fell back, but caught herself. Her heart was beating quickly as she looked back and saw Sesshoumaru who was now staring at her intently "what? You scared me"

Sesshoumaru folded his arms "you fight youkai that could kill you and yet you are afraid when someone stands in front of you" he pointed out.

Kagome glared and was ready to retort when she remembered {oh yeah, demon lord, could and would probably kill me if I were to tick him off} she thought. Instead she just stood up "well let's go inside my house then so I can get my supplies"

Kagome walked up to the shrine door and opened it before taking a step outside. Sesshoumaru instantly growled when all the smells assaulted his nose {this air is so filthy} he thought.

Kagome tensed when she heard the growl. She then remembered something Inuyasha once told her. Full-blooded youkai have excellent smell, much better than a hanyu's sense of smell. Kagome turned around and looked at the taiyoukai {so of course he can smell everything} she thought {every human}.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. His face held no emotion, not even his eyes displayed his disgust for the smell of her world. The only thing to give him away was that one growl he made. He stared at Kagome "what is this world?"

"I told you it's the future," she reminded.

He growled again "it is disgusting"

Kagome frowned {I strike what I had thought about him being not so bad, he's just like the first time I met him} she thought. Kagome waked back to the demon lord "well Sesshoumaru-sama, humans dominate here"

Sesshoumaru glared at her {humans' rule here?} he wondered. He mentally shook his head "let's hurry up here"

Kagome nodded "hai, Sesshoumaru-sama"

Together they walked out of the shrine and into the house. Kagome looked around "hello?" she called "is any one home?"

"Oh Kagome your home!" came a female voice from another room "we started to worry since you haven't been home in awhile"

"I'm sorry mom, but some stuff has happened"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome "hurry and get what you need"

Kagome nodded "hai, Sesshoumaru-sama"

Just then Mrs. Higurashi came in "how long are you staying this time?"

"Not long mom" Kagome replied, "I only came to get supplies" she then looked at Sesshoumaru "mom, this is Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm going to be staying with him for awhile"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the taiyoukai and bowed "greetings. I am Aksumi Higurashi"

Sesshoumaru decided to be polite as well. Never know he might get some information about Kagome. He bowed in return "a pleasure to meet you"

Kagome blinked {he's changed again} she thought {now he's being sociable} she mentally shook her head and looked at the taiyoukai "I'll be right back" and with that she ran upstairs to get some clean clothes.

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter retreat upstairs before returning her attention to the man in front of her "please, do come in and have a seat while you wait for Kagome"

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod "arigato" and he followed the woman in. {Well now I at least know where that Kagome gets her manners from} he thought as he took a seat in the kitchen. He looked around the room. It was interesting. Mrs. Higurashi excused herself and left the room.

Just then Kagome came in and jumped slightly at the youkai lord sitting at the kitchen table.

Sesshoumaru looked at her "are you finished yet?"

Kagome shook her head "I don't have youkai speed like you Sesshoumaru-sama"

He growled, "You'll do well to watch whom your speaking to"

Kagome ignored him. She was in her time; she should be able to do what she wanted. This was also her home and she should be able to act anyway she wanted. Kagome saw her mother return into the kitchen and went to the sink to start on the dishes "mama, do you know if we have any good books that can be used for teaching children?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her "why do you need to know that?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm going to be spending awhile with Sesshoumaru, teaching a little girl that lives with him"

Her mother smiled "that's very kind of you sweetie, uum, yes we do have some books. Go see your grandfather, he should know where they are"

Kagome groaned, but did as she was told. Sesshoumaru just watched this everyday living style that Kagome had been brought up in. He noticed the humans in this world were very different from the humans in his world. One difference was, Kagome's humans were educated. Another, humans in his world smelled disgusting, but even he had to admit humans didn't smell that bad in this world. Well Kagome's mom didn't smell awful and…even though he would never say it out loud, Kagome smelt okay too.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Kagome coming back in with some books. She then looked around in the cupboards "mama, where is the candy?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the sink "I believe the chocolate is in the fridge while the other candy is in the candy jar"

"Arigato mama" Kagome said as she pulled out the candy and was suddenly reminded of Shippo. She frowned a little {I wonder if he's okay. I hope Inuyasha isn't being too hard on him} she thought. She found herself very close to the little fox demon every since she first met him. Shippo was so young and he had no one else really except her. Kagome felt a little ashamed of herself for running away without telling Shippo or even taking him with her.

Kagome then shook her head of the thought. In no time she would return to the group and everything would be back the way it was. She stuffed the candy in her bag; she figured Rin had never tried candy and so would find it fun to try it.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome and could feel sadness in her aura "are you ready yet?"

Kagome nodded "yes I am"

Mrs. Higurashi turned from the dishes "have a fun time, Kagome, oh by the way is your dog-eared friend joining you?"

Kagome stiffened before looking at her mom "uuh, no mom, he isn't. I'm staying with Sesshoumaru because" she quickly had to think of an excuse, eh a close truth wouldn't hurt "Inuyasha and I had a disagreement. Plus I just needed a break from everything"

Her mother nodded "okay then"

At that minute just as Kagome and Sesshoumaru were about to leave, Souta came into the room. He was now 12 and slightly taller. He was quick to notice the taiyoukai "whoa is it halloween already?"

Kagome glared at him "Souta!"

The boy jumped "what? It was just a question. Who is he?" Souta asked, pointing to Sesshoumaru "he looks almost like Inuyasha"

Kagome rolled her eyes "that's because he's Inuyasha's half brother"

Souta's eyes widen "really? Wow that is so neat!" he looked up at the demon lord who was standing still as a statue "are you sure he's related to Inuyasha? This guy's a stiff"

"Souta!" Kagome glared at him "you should show more manners"

Souta looked at his sister "well you aren't showing any, you haven't even introduced us"

Sesshoumaru watched the child and assumed that the boy was Kagome's brother. He also found this Souta to be quite clever {just like his sister} he thought as he remembered a few times Kagome had broken his armour when he wasn't looking or even had the guts to talk back to him.

Kagome rolled her eyes "well we were on our way out" she sighed "fine, Souta meet Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama meet my brother Souta"

Sesshoumaru nodded. He refused to bow to a child. Souta's eyes went wide "sama? That means lord" again Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and Souta grinned, "wow, you're a lord?"

"Indeed" Sesshoumaru replied.

Souta walked closer to him "are you a demon too, like Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru gave a low growl "he is a hanyu, a half demon. I on the other hand am a full-blooded demon. Do not get confused"

Souta nodded "oh" he glanced at his sister and then back at the taiyoukai "so how'd you get to be friends with my sister? You seem to proper too be friends with Kagome"

Kagome shot her brother a death glare "Souta" she said in a warning tone "I'm going to get you when I come back"

Souta ignored his sister "so, Sesshoumaru-sama, have you killed any demons? What's your business with my sister? You aren't dating her are you?"

That did it. Kagome punched her brother in the head "of course not! Believe it or not me and him use to be enemies" Kagome groaned "forget it, I'm not having this conversation, I'm out of here" with that she started to walk to the well with Sesshoumaru following close behind very amused at what had transpired in the home.

At the well shine, Kagome looked at the well, calming slightly. She couldn't believe her brother would suggest that or act that way in front of Sesshoumaru. She couldn't wait to get back to the feudal era and take her break. It then registered that she wouldn't be with Inuyasha, not that it mattered because she was still upset with him, but that meant she wouldn't see Shippo and that saddened her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and could feel her aura sadden again "what saddens you?"

Kagome turned and looked at him "I just miss Shippo a little"

"Who?"

"He's that little fox demon who's always with me" she answered

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod before wrapping his arms around her waist and jumping into the well. He had no desire to stay there for any longer than he had to.

Hai- Yes

Youkai- demon

Arigato- thank you

Taiyoukai- Great demon


	8. Shippo is Kidnapped

Chapter eight- Shippo is kidnapped

It had been a week since Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been to the future. Sesshoumaru had noticed that Kagome seemed sad more often. She was teaching Rin and playing with the child, but she seemed less cheerful. Sesshoumaru finally came to the conclusion that she felt alone. For some reason he felt sorry for her {being around humans is making me soft} he thought as he walked outside.

Rin saw him and ran up to him "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she hugged his leg "I learned to count to 30"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her "well done Rin" he looked up to see Kagome walking over "I must leave for awhile" she nodded and he looked down to Rin "listen to Kagome"

Rin smiled as she let go of the taiyoukai "hai!"

Sesshoumaru gave another nod before taking to the skies.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were busy walking. All had been shocked when Inuyasha had told them Kagome never made it home yet. They were all filled with worry and decided then and there to start looking for her. Of course no one knew which way Kagome had went since her scent had faded, but they chose a direction and hoped it was the right way.

They had been traveling for a long time and were nowhere near closer to finding Kagome. Inuyasha was deeply worried and was constantly asking himself questions. Why did she go to the well? What happened at the well? And was she okay?

Just then Inuyasha smelled the air and growled at the familiar and unwanted scent. In a flash there was a huge wind and just as quick as it came, it vanished. Inuyasha looked around and finally spotted Sesshoumaru holding Shippo. Inuyasha growled, "Let him go Sesshoumaru!"

Shippo had felt the wind rush by him before feeling something grab his tail. He had his eyes closed until he heard Inuyasha scream Sesshoumaru's name. He opened his eyes, turned his head, and saw a serious looking Sesshoumaru "aah! Let me go! Let me go!"

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at the kitsune before looking back at Inuyasha "funny isn't Inuyasha?" he saw his hanyu brother growling "first you fail to protect your woman and now you fail to protect what matters to her most"

Inuyasha gasped "nani?"

Miroku and Sango were equally surprised as Sesshoumaru's statement. Miroku prepared his air void "do you mean to say you have Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru smirked "Indeed I do and I expect not to be followed for I shall kill her and the kitsune"

Inuyasha growled even louder "give me back Shippo and Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother charge and he merely blocked it "the question is, Inuyasha, does she even want to come back?" and with that he left as quickly as he had come.

Inuyasha punched a near by tree to release his anger. When had Sesshoumaru taken Kagome without his notice? Was she even alive now? Or was she badly hurt? Why did Sesshoumaru bother to take Shippo as well? Were Miroku and Sango going to be next on his list?

All these new questions swam around in the hanyu's head. Well now that he knew were Kagome was it was just a matter of time before he reached Sesshoumaru's castle and got Kagome. It then clicked to him…he had no clue where his brother's castle was {Shit!}.

After Sesshoumaru had left, Kagome brought Rin inside. The castle seemed quiet without the servants running all over the place. Kagome sighed and looked at Rin "so what do you want to do?"

Rin looked up at her "can you read me a story please, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled and nodded "of course, in fact I have one in my bag" she then started down the hall with Rin following close behind. Kagome looked around to see if maybe Jaken could be found, but to no use. The toad was most likely in hiding so Rin wouldn't torture him.

The girls entered their room and Kagome grabbed a children's book from her bag. She then sat on her bed and registered to Rin to come join her. Once Rin was seating next to Kagome comfortably, Kagome began to read.

Kagome was just starting to read another kid's book to Rin when she heard a familiar voice.

"KAGOME!!!"

Kagome's head snapped up to look at who was at the door and gasped when she saw the little fox youkai "Shippo!"

Shippo ran into the room and jumped on to Kagome's lap before burring himself in Kagome's chest "Kagome!"

Kagome hugged the kitsune back "Shippo, how did you get here?"

He looked up at Kagome "Sesshoumaru brought me"

Kagome gasped "nani?"

Shippo was just as confused as Kagome "he came out of nowhere and grabbed me from the others. I thought he was going to attack as all, but instead he left without fighting Inuyasha and before I knew it he brought me to this room and then I saw you"

It was at this point that Shippo took notice of the child sitting next to Kagome. Kagome didn't fail to notice where Shippo's gaze went "Shippo this is Rin, Rin meet Shippo"

Shippo smiled "hello"

Rin gave a toothy grin "hello"

Kagome left to let the two get acquainted while they started to draw together. She knocked on Jaken's door and when he answered she smiled "Jaken, watch the children for a moment"

Jaken gasped as he watched Kagome walk down the hall "children?" he then walked into the room where Rin and Kagome were staying. That is when he saw Shippo "where did you come from?!" he squawked.

Shippo looked up at him "Sesshoumaru brought me here"

Jaken's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped to the ground "w-why would…he d-do that?"

Shippo just shrugged and went back to colouring with Rin.

Meanwhile Kagome made her way down the hall till she finally reached the library where she had an idea Sesshoumaru was. Without hesitation she walked in and noticed the youkai lord at his desk.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his work when he heard someone enter. He was ready to toss whoever it was out and then saw it was Kagome. He had given her permission to use the library, so it would be rude to toss her out and never have her warm up to share anything about who she is. He watched her as she slowly approached "is there something I can help you with?"

Kagome smiled at him "I just wanted to thank you"

He huffed "what for?"

She walked a little closer "for bringing Shippo here. I was feeling a little lonely even though I have Rin, but I'm very happy to see Shippo again"

Sesshoumaru acted like wasn't paying attention to her by signing some paper work, but in truth he was listening to every word. He then looked up at her "you were beginning to annoy me with that sadden aura that was around you" he answered.

Kagome wasn't expecting him to give an answer, but when she did hear it she wasn't sure if he was being rude or if he was being sincere. She inwardly groaned. Nope he was never simple. She was just about to speak when Shippo and Rin came running in. She watched them run up to her "you should no better than to run in the halls. You could have knocked one of the servants over"

Rin and Shippo frowned. Shippo jumped up into Kagome's arms, something he had missed doing "we're sorry Kagome"

Rin nodded "yeah, we just wanted to ask if you would come play with us outside"

Kagome smiled and nodded "okay, I'll be out in a minute" she watched as they walked out of the room this time before looking back and Sesshoumaru "thank you once again, Sesshoumaru-sama, now if you'll excuse me, I believe I have a play date with some kids"

Sesshoumaru watched as she left. He found himself thinking about her. Normally he hated humans, detested them to no end. Sesshoumaru found himself quite upset when he had learned his father mated to one, but here he was practically a father figure to a human. And now Sesshoumaru was socializing with another one and it was his brother's girl. He noticed he never called Kagome a wench anymore and didn't even know why. Kagome was different than other humans he admitted that. While Sesshoumaru found most humans repulsive, unhygienic, non-intelligent, and afraid of small things; he didn't find Kagome that way. No, Kagome was intelligent, very clean, and brave enough to stand up to him, Sesshoumaru, demon lord of the western lands.

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair and pondered {Kagome is very different from other humans, maybe it was because she was raised in a different time} he thought. Just then he was torn from his thoughts as a scream was heard. He quickly recognized it to be Kagome's. He quickly stood up and went to his balcony where he had heard the scream come from. Just below his balcony he could see Rin and the kitsune, Shippo, tickling Kagome, who was pleading for mercy.

Sesshoumaru shook his head {what's going on with me?} he wondered just as he heard the library door open. He turned to see Jaken running up to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken puffed "a letter has arrived from the northern lord, Naylor"

Sesshoumaru took the letter and read it. It seemed there was to be a youkai ball at the northern lord's castle in a month's time. Both humans and youkai were going to show up, so the rules were…no killing, no wounding, everyone has to get along. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the letter. He had been to one of lord Naylor's youkai balls and had the other lords trying to get him to choose a mate, whether it was youkai or hanyu or even a human. Sesshoumaru continued the note and growled at what he read next. The northern lord wanted to meet the human child that was being rumoured to travel with him and he was also to bring the other human that was currently staying at his castle, no harm was going to come to them. Sesshoumaru growled even louder causing Jaken to jump and slink back a bit {so they have learned of Rin and Kagome} he thought {I must have a snitch among my servants}

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru called as he tore up the note.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Go and warn the servants that the next time the other lords learn of my business they shall all be killed" he ordered "then tell them to prepare dinner"

Jaken bowed "hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" and with that he ran out of the room.

Suppertime came quick and soon Kagome and the children joined Sesshoumaru at the dinner table. Kagome noticed Rin and Shippo seemed to get along well together and decided she would teach Shippo along side Rin while they were at Sesshoumaru's.

Kagome found it strange, she had been there for a while, and she had eaten many meals with Rin and the demon lord. Of course all meals were eaten in silence, but for some reason Kagome found it to be a comfortable silence. Before long Kagome felt a tug on her sleeve and turned her head to look down at Rin.

"I am finished, may I be excused?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded "yes you can"

Over Kagome's stay, Sesshoumaru had given her permission to excuse the child, but only if she used correct manners. Kagome had agreed to the idea. She soon felt a tug on her other sleeve and turned her head to look down at Shippo.

"Can I go to Kagome?" Shippo asked curiously.

Kagome looked at his plate, it was empty "yes you can Shippo" she watched at the children went up to the door before stopping and turning around.

"Can we play outside?" Rin questioned.

Kagome thought for a minute. It wasn't quite dark out, but it was getting there "only if Jaken goes out with you and you can't stay out for very long. I'll come get you when it's time"

Rin and Shippo nodded before running out the door. Kagome resumed to her meal and started to seem into her thoughts. She wondered what Inuyasha and the others were up to. Miroku was probably trying to grope Sango and then would be knocked unconscious when she hit him over the head with her giant boomerang.

"Kagome"

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts suddenly by Sesshoumaru's voice. She turned to look at him "hai?"

Sesshoumaru watched her "I have gotten word there is to be a youkai ball in a month. You and Rin are to accompany me"

Kagome blinked in surprise. A youkai ball? And she and Rin had to go to it? But Sesshoumaru must have a large reputation among youkai that he hates humans, so why was he bringing two of them? Kagome was very confused and then she remembered her deal with Sesshoumaru, obey his orders. So if this wasn't an order she could say no "is that an order?"

He nodded "hai"

Kagome groaned {well, there goes that plan} she thought.

Sesshoumaru heard her small groan. He could sense she didn't want to go, probably because he had said 'youkai' ball. He stood up and walked over to her "you are requested to be there"

"Requested?" Kagome echoed.

"Hai, it seems a servant as somehow sent word of you and Rin. The other lords of the lands wish to meet you," he explained

Kagome was shocked "why would they want to meet me?"

Sesshoumaru gave her an emotionless look, as always "the northern lord failed to mention his reasons"

"Oh" Kagome sighed, "Well if you're saying I have to go then I have no choice, but to agree"

He nodded "Since…other humans will be there rules have been laid out. There will be no killing and no wounding any one while at the ball"

Kagome nodded {wow, if I didn't know any better I'd say Sesshoumaru was trying to make me feel better about going} she thought.

Sesshoumaru continued "and if it will make you more comfortable and less alone, Shippo may join you as well since Rin is going"

When Kagome heard that she stood out of her chair and looked at him "arigato Sesshoumaru-sama, besides I think it will make Rin happy to know she'll have someone her own age to play with as well"

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod "do not inform them of the ball just yet, it is still a month away"

Kagome nodded "well, if you'll excuse me Sesshoumaru-sama, I believe I have some kids to put to bed"

Sesshoumaru watched as she left {truly a confusing human} he thought. He had expected her to put up a fight, but she didn't. He never knew what to expect from her. Sesshoumaru then remembered he had papers to sign and so went to the library to work.

Later that night, Kagome placed the kids to bed. A servant had brought in a bed for Shippo, but the kitsune didn't want to use it. Instead he wanted to stay close to Kagome as he possibly could. Kagome agreed and let him sleep in her bed. After all, she used to share her sleeping bag with him and was use to the fox demon being with her at night.

Kagome tucked Rin into her bed "good night Rin"

"Good night, Kagome-chan" Rin yawned.

Kagome then moved over to Shippo "good night Shippo"

Shippo sat up in the bed "aren't you going to bed to, Kagome?"

She shook her head "no, I'm going to go to the library to read for a bit, I'll come to bed later, promise"

Shippo slowly nodded. He had just gotten Kagome back and didn't really want to be too far from her, but he guessed it would be safe for her in Sesshoumaru's castle "okay Kagome"

Kagome smiled and tucked him in before walking down the halls to the library. When she walked in she saw Sesshoumaru there. He looked at her and she quickly explained herself "I'm just here to read for a bit before I go to bed"

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched for a moment as Kagome looked for a book. When she found one she sat on a couch in the library and began to read in silence. Sesshoumaru had to admit he liked the silent atmosphere. Normally he would hate to have the silent presence of someone else in the room, but he rather enjoyed the silent atmosphere in Kagome's presence. It was almost…comforting?

.

.

.

.

Very happy with my reviews. Luv to get them. Thank you Shay-Linh, there were some I did not know and I'm going to try to find ways to use them in later chapters. The Great Susinko, I thank you for that piece of information, see people you can learn things every day. Okay since I'm leaving for the day and I got so many reviews for this chapter I decided I'd put up a chapter before I left. I hope you enjoyed it. Now on to the translations, which some I'm figuring you know by now.

.

.

Taiyoukai- great demon

Hai- yes

Kitsune- fox

Nani- what

Hanyu- half demon

Youkai- demon

Arigato- Thank you


	9. Traveling to the East

Note: Eek! So many reviews for ch.8, just way too many. Thank you everyone very much. I luv it when I'm gone for a day and come back to check my mail to see a whole ton of reviews. It just makes by day that much better. Heh, and my dad said nothing good comes from a computer. Boy is he wrong. Okay, here's the next chapter…OOooo I love getting reviews! I hope I get more. Oh and ur really gonna hate me when I tell you I'm gone for the first 2 weeks in august. I'm gone the 1st- 15. So I'm going to really try and put up a lot of chapters so people will be happy….in return. I want reviews to read. I luv reading them!

.

.

.

Chapter nine- Traveling to the East

It had been 2 and a half weeks since Inuyasha learned of Sesshoumaru's kidnapping of Kagome. And now Shippo had been taken as well. Inuyasha knew that he was warned by his brother not to come or that would mean the death of Kagome, but Inuyasha felt that if he didn't go that could also mean the death. It was also true that 2 and a half weeks ago he didn't know where his brother's castle was, but then again that was what Myoga-Jiji was for. Inuyasha had found the flea and had gotten the information out of him. Before long Inuyasha had Sango and Miroku ready and on the road.

Miroku sighed, "I do hope we get there soon"

Sango nodded "me as well"

Inuyasha growled "feh" he then caught the whiff of his older brother "Sesshoumaru" it was then he spotted the castle. It was still a distance away, but at least they could see it

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk when he suddenly caught the faint scent of his brother, causing him to growl "Inuyasha" he walked to his balcony "so he's failed to heed my warnings"

Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't kill Kagome until he solved her, but he was in no mood to act like he would in front of Inuyasha. He growled "Jaken!"

At that minute the toad came running in "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Fetch me Kagome, I wish to speak with her" he then added "alone"

It was a few minutes before Kagome finally came in "you wanted to see me Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru nodded "hai" he walked up to her "tell me do you wish to return to Inuyasha?"

Kagome thought for a minute. Did she? An image of him hugging and kissing Kikyo came into her head. She mentally shook it "no, I'm not ready yet to face him"

"In 4 hours you will have no choice" he said in his simple tone.

Kagome gasped "nani?"

Sesshoumaru walked over to his balcony "it seems my brother has learned where my castle is and is on his way here" he turned his head to Kagome "I'm assuming to try and save you"

Kagome's eyes went wide "how did he figure out I was here?"

"When I took Shippo, he learned of your where abouts," Sesshoumaru explained not so clearly.

Kagome sat down on the couch with a frown on her face "so, what are you going to do?"

Sesshoumaru moved away from the balcony and walked up to her "it all matters if you want to go back to him or I could arrange for us to be taken else where"

"I already said I didn't want to go back yet, didn't I?" she replied.

Sesshoumaru nodded "very well" he then yelled "Jaken!" and the little toad came running in "prepare Ah-Un for departure"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" and Jaken then ran out of the room.

Before an hour had passed, Jaken had everything ready. Kagome gathered Rin and Shippo, grabbed her bag, and headed outside where Sesshoumaru was waiting. The dragon lowered his body and allowed the kids to hop on.

Kagome was a little hesitant about riding a dragon, but she got on anyways. The dragon stood up and took to the skies. Kagome was a bit startled, but soon relaxed. She turned her head to see Sesshoumaru flying in midair, Jaken clinging to his pant leg.

Rin looked at Kagome "Kagome-chan, where are we going?"

Kagome shrugged and looked at Sesshoumaru "Sesshoumaru-sama where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her "to the eastern lands"

"The eastern lands?" Kagome echoed "why there?"

He growled, "I have allies there"

The rest of the ride was done in silence and it was night by the time they reached the eastern castle. A servant greeted them and brought them inside while another went to inform the eastern lord of his unexpected guests.

Kagome found that this castle wasn't as pretty as Sesshoumaru's. It wasn't that fancy and there were few servants, that or maybe some were in hiding.

"Sesshoumaru!" bellowed a male voice.

Kagome turned her head to see a tall male, slightly shorter than Sesshoumaru, but taller than Inuyasha. He had the same golden eyes and long silver-white hair that the brothers had. He also seemed less serious then Sesshoumaru, but more mature than Inuyasha. He even had the same crescent moon on his forehead Definitely a youkai with no questions asked.

Sesshoumaru bowed "Edoksu, how are you fairing?"

"I far well, cousin, and you?" he grinned.

Kagome blinked {cousin? I didn't know Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had other relatives} she thought {guess that means he's a dog youkai as well}.

"I do well" Sesshoumaru replied.

Edoksu, the eastern lord, then noticed the people behind his cousin. He decided to ignore them for the moment and looked at Sesshoumaru "what brings you to my home?"

Sesshoumaru made a low growl "there was… someone I wasn't looking forward to meet"

Edoksu chuckled, "Never thought I could see the day that Sesshoumaru would run from someone he did not like"

Sesshoumaru raised his growl "you'll do wise to keep your mouth shut, cousin"

Edoksu gave a nod, knowing that Sesshoumaru was stronger and a higher rank than him "understood" he glanced at the people behind Sesshoumaru "tell me, cousin, who are they?"

Sesshoumaru glanced behind him, he gestured Rin to come forward "this is Rin" he then gestured for Kagome "and this is Kagome"

Kagome bowed while holding the little kitsune, which didn't go unnoticed by Edoksu. He smelled the air and his eyes went wide {she's human!} he thought and glanced at the child {and she's human as well, so the stories of Sesshoumaru hanging around humans is true} he then smelled the air and noticed the child Kagome held was youkai "who is that?"

Kagome looked down at the small boy in her arms "this is Shippo"

Edoksu rose an eyebrow "where are his parents? I can tell he is a fox demon"

Shippo glared at the eastern lord "I don't have parents anymore, they were killed by the thunder brothers" he then looked up at Kagome and smiled "but Kagome helped me get even and I've been traveling with her ever since"

Edoksu glanced at Kagome and noticed she didn't dress like other humans {strange human, she has no fear in the presence of Sesshoumaru or other demons} he thought {she even looks after one}. He slowly walked closer "I have never met a human like you"

Kagome gave a nervous smile "I'm not from around here"

Sesshoumaru could smell the nervousness radiating off her and he growled causing the eastern lord to back up "that is enough interrogating, Edoksu"

Edoksu gave a nervous nod. He knew it wasn't wise to piss off Sesshoumaru because he would kill even a family member in his anger "so Sesshoumaru, how long do you want to stay?"

"Until the youkai ball" Sesshoumaru informed.

Edoksu nodded "very well, it shall be pleasant to visit with you again Sesshoumaru, you normally come by once every blue moon"

Edoksu had two servants show Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Rin and Shippo to their rooms. Kagome glanced at the paintings on the wall and designs. It didn't take long before the servants stopped. One turned and looked at Sesshoumaru

"Your room, Milord"

Sesshoumaru nodded and the servant left. He wanted to see where the next servant stopped, which was next door.

"Your room, milady"

Kagome smiled and nodded "thank you"

Rin and Shippo latched on to Kagome's leg when the servant started to show them where they would be sleeping.

"Kagome, I want to stay with you!" Shippo whined. He had just gotten Kagome back and wasn't about to lose her in this strange place.

"Me too" Rin whined, she had gotten use to being in the same room with Kagome at night and didn't want to sleep alone now.

The servant stopped and watched the scene with admiration {they seem very attached to the human, especially the kitsune}

Kagome thought for a moment "I suppose you could stay with me"

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome and growled, "they should learn to sleep on their own"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice and she faced him "they're just little kids, they're in a new place, and they're scared. It won't hurt anything if they stay with me" she explained.

Sesshoumaru again growled before indicating for the kids to get into the room and the servant to leave. Everyone did as told and he then approached Kagome a little closer "you spoil them, if that continues they shall grow up to be unruly"

Kagome raised an eyebrow "kinda like you, Sesshoumaru?"

There was the human girl Sesshoumaru had met that first day he had tricked Inuyasha by using the unmother to learn where his father's tomb was. She wasn't afraid to talk back to him and she wasn't exactly polite.

"You forget our arrangement Kagome, you will heed my orders and called me Sesshoumaru-sama," he reminded.

Kagome nodded "I haven't forgotten" she peered into her room and looked back at the western lord "I believe I have kids to put to bed, good night, Sesshoumaru-sama"

Kagome then walked into the bedroom and shut the door while Sesshoumaru stood out in the hall for a minute {truly a strange human, I'm no where close to figuring her out than before} he thought.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" said a female voice.

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his thoughts to see a servant "what do you want?"

"Edoksu-sama wishes to speak with you if he may"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Where is he?"

"In his study" she replied and Sesshoumaru left. He knew exactly where every room in the eastern castle since he had come to visit this castle since he was young. It wasn't long before he reached his destination and he opened the door without knocking. This library wasn't as big as his, but it was fair size.

Edoksu looked up from his desk "ah, Sesshoumaru just the demon I wanted to see" he stood up and walked over "I know you probably would like to get some rest after your travels, but I must speak with you"

"Then speak" Sesshoumaru said.

"You know of my son, Ecaro?" the eastern lord question, a nod was his answer "well he has been surveying over the eastern lands and on the boarder of yours. Ecaro has head of a…thing named Naraku-"

Sesshoumaru growled at hearing that name "is that fowl creature up to something?"

Edoksu frowned "it looks to be, Ecaro said he's seen this Naraku creature trying to stir up trouble with some of the low class youkai" he paused for a moment, hesitant if he should go on "you know, Sesshoumaru, if he gets a great number of those youkai to try and attack…they stand a great chance of beating us even if they are dumb low class"

Sesshoumaru sighed. That was not what he wanted to hear. There were many low class youkai compared to high class and if enough low class demons came together they could defeat the higher class. Possibly even Sesshoumaru himself.

Edoksu sat in a near by chair "you can speak more about it with Ecaro tomorrow, that's when he should be home" he then remembered something his son had told him "Ecaro has also told me that your brother, Inuyasha, has been hunting down Naraku with a human taijiya, a human monk, and a human girl who dresses strangely"

Sesshoumaru glared at his cousin "do not mention that retched hanyu's name again"

Edoksu gave a curt nod "as you wish, but tell me, is Kagome that human who dresses strangely?"

Sesshoumaru looked the other way "she is"

This caught the eastern lord's interest "so how did she come upon traveling with you?"

"We stuck a deal," he admitted, he knew he could get past his cousin and he couldn't flat out lie either "Rin was ill and she offered to help"

"What did she want from you?" Edoksu asked, easing into his chair more "money or perhaps sexual pleasure from a taiyoukai?"

Sesshoumaru gave a sharp growl "bit your tongue!" he would never stoop so low as to please a human sexually. Also he was still a virgin, but no one knew that. Everyone thought of him as a gorgeous youkai that went to bed with women, but no woman lived to see the light of day or to mention they had graced his bed. A rather large rumour, but a total lie

Edoksu gave a casual shrug "then what did she want in return for helping Rin?"

"A place to stay" came Sesshoumaru's flat response.

Edoksu hadn't been expecting that answer. What human would talk with Sesshoumaru? Then again, what human would strike a deal with the lord? Edoksu knew well enough that Sesshoumaru despised humans to every amount possible and even killed any that crossed his path. But here was obviously a new Sesshoumaru, this one kept a human child and was letting another one stay at his castle. "Why did she want a place to stay?"

Sesshoumaru had to smirk at that question "it seems my brother has been quite the playboy"

"How so?"

"According to Kagome, he's been neglecting her to spend time with a dead wench who sealed him to a tree 52 years ago" Sesshoumaru explained

Edoksu frowned and shook his head "what a foolish boy, even I can sense she is very different from other humans. She seems like a very nice and caring girl. I know she is human and I have a mate as it is, but if I did not, I would consider taking her"

"Only you would consider taking a human as a mate, cousin" Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Edoksu gave a slight shrug "I am not the only youkai who'd take a human, there are many demons who would take a human as a mate"

Sesshoumaru glared "but few high class youkai" he then turned to leave "I refuse to discuss these issues with you any further, I shall retire for the night" and with that he left the room.

.

.

.

Oooo, sorry to leave it at this, but well….no, sorry got no good excuses. So uum, here are the translations and I'll have a new chapter up very soon….possibly in a couple days, depending how many reviews I get…hint, hint

Youkai- demon

Jiji- old man

Hai- yes

Nani- what

Kitsune- fox demon

Hanyu- half demon


	10. Relatives

Note: YAY!! So many reviews this time, okay here's the next chapter, keep in mind people I'm leaving Aug.1st. EEK! I'm nervous, never been on a plane before by myself. Well anyways, enough hearing me blabber, thank u for the reviews and I hope I get more to read.

Chapter ten- Relatives

.

Kagome awoke in a large bed. Though you'd never know with two kids sleeping in the bed with her. But she had to admit to herself, it was a pleasant sleep. She reluctantly got up, got dressed, and just as she finished putting on her clothes there came a knock at the door.

Kagome walked over and opened her door to see Sesshoumaru there "ohayo Sesshoumaru-sama"

He gave an abrupt nod "ohayo" he looked into the room and saw the children were still sleeping, he then looked back to the girl in front of him "wake the children, I shall escort you to breakfast"

Kagome nodded and went over to the bed to shake the children. They rolled over before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Once they were awake; Sesshoumaru guided them down many halls till they finally reached a large room with a long table and many chairs around it.

Rin gasped at the sight of the large room "wow, this eating room is much bigger than Sesshoumaru-sama's"

Just then Edoksu came up to them and chuckled "that is because Sesshoumaru doesn't like to entertain company"

Sesshoumaru merely glared at his cousin {such an annoyance} he thought. He was just about to say something when another male person came running up.

This man was definitely youkai, younger than Sesshoumaru and Edoksu. He had silver-white hair like most dog demons did and he held a crescent moon in the centre of his forehead.

"Father" the young man said as he stopped in front of them

Edoksu smiled "Ecaro, you've returned earlier than I expected"

"I left early this morning" Ecaro explained. He then noticed Sesshoumaru and the other people. He bowed "greetings elder cousin"

"As to you, young cousin" Sesshoumaru replied.

Edoksu smiled "let me introduce you to Kagome, Rin and Shippo"

Ecaro looked at them and bowed "A pleasure to meet you"

The three bowed in return before Edoksu grinned, "now that we all know each other…let's eat!"

Rin giggled, "You're funny"

Kagome glanced at the child "Rin, it isn't polite to speak like that to a lord"

Rin smiled and nodded "okay" she looked back at the eastern lord "sorry if I offended you"

Edoksu chuckled "not at all, I like a child who speaks their mind"

Sesshoumaru groaned silently "if it's not Kagome spoiling them it's you, Edoksu"

"Can I help it if my father taught me to enjoy humans, Sesshoumaru?" The eastern lord asked.

Sesshoumaru gave no reply, but started to eat when the food was brought. The meal was eaten in almost silence. Edoksu chatted with Rin, Shippo, and Kagome. The odd time Ecaro would add in a few comments.

After breakfast, Edoksu left to take care of some matters while Ecaro offered to show Kagome and the children the castle. Kagome agreed and the children were more than happy.

Sesshoumaru was happy to finally get in some solitude and silence, a nice combination. He thought about Naraku and wondered what the hanyu's plan was. Before Sesshoumaru knew it he was thinking about Kagome. Who was she?

Most times Kagome seemed strong and brave, but other times she would be happy, sad or afraid. Sometimes she would stand up to him while others she was obedient. She never acted like the same person; she was always someone different. Just when he'd think to have her figured out…she'd say or do something to make him go back to question one. Who was she? Maybe that is why Inuyasha kept her around is because he didn't understand her. She was interesting.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru was snapped from his thoughts by the very person he had been thinking about. He looked at her "nani?"

Kagome shifted one foot "uum, I was wondering if I could go back to my world for a bit"

"No" he stated simply

She looked at him "why not?"

Sesshoumaru stood up from his chair and walked over to her "in case you have forgotten Inuyasha is on your trail"

Kagome couldn't believe she had forgotten that. She had gotten so use to being around Sesshoumaru and actually…talking with him that Inuyasha was far from her mind "oh, I forgot" she admitted.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Just then two kids entered the room wanting Kagome to play.

Inuyasha growled as Sango placed another log on the fire. When they had reached Sesshoumaru's castle they found he wasn't home. A servant had squealed that Sesshoumaru had gone to the eastern lord's castle and then would be going to a youkai ball at the northern lord's castle in about 2 weeks time.

Miroku looked over to Inuyasha "what do you suppose we do, Inuyasha?"

The hanyu growled again "how the hell am I suppose to know?"

Sango smacked Inuyasha in the head "for one, be more polite" she looked at Miroku "why don't we just learn where the northern castle is and go there?"

Miroku grinned "ah, you mean to meet Sesshoumaru there"

"Feh" Inuyasha started "I guess it could work as long as the northern lord doesn't find out"

"Northern lord?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha sighed, "Sesshoumaru is the taiyoukai of the western lands. So there are 3 other lords. One for the eastern land, one for the northern lands, and one for the southern lands"

Sango looked at the hanyu "how do you know that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha huffed "feh, that's because they're my relatives"

Both Sango and Miroku jumped "NANI?!"

The hanyu covered his ears from their yell. Just then Myoga came out of nowhere since he heard "that's right. Inuyasha's father had three other brothers. Their father owned Japan and was only expecting to produce one heir, not four. So he split up Japan. The eldest got the north, second eldest got the west, third got the east, and the youngest got the south. It was then decree that their eldest child would rule that area after they passed on."

"Feh, stupid flea" said Inuyasha as he started walking away.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

The half demon looked back at them "none of your business" and with that he took off.

Miroku sighed, "Who wants a bet he's off to see Kikyo"

Sango frowned "2 years since we met Kagome, it's obvious she loves him, so why doesn't he give up on Kikyo and go to Kagome, who is alive"

Miroku shrugged "there's no way Kagome is going to wait around forever for him to grow out of it. I'm surprised she's waited this long"

"As am I" stated Myoga "soon she will leave and Inuyasha would have lost the best thing that has happened to him. I mean, how often do you get a girl from another world to fall in love with you and is willing to leave her home behind?"

Miroku nodded with a frown "not very often"

"Not at all" Myoga corrected "It's a gift from god and he takes it for granted"

.

.

.

Ohayo- good morning

Youkai- demon

Hanyu- half demon

Nani- what


	11. Day of Learning

Note: Eek! Everyone is getting mad at me for one little spelling error. Alright, u win! I surrender, I'll start spelling hanyu, hanyou. Tho if you read newer chapters and I spelt it wrong, don't snap, it was a mistake. Wolfy- I say this now and to anyone else who thinks this. Sesshoumaru does not have a tail! Check ep. 7. Fur is over right shoulder. He transforms, has extra fur over right shoulder. So that's what it is, extra fur or pelt if that's what u wanna call it. He doesn't have a tail. Though now that people know it's not a tail and just fur….he really does deserve the name fluffy now. Lol. HieilovesBotan- arigato, I am honoured to be placed in ur favourites stories list.

.

.

Chapter eleven- Day of Learning

.

.

Kagome paced around in her and the children's room. 2 Days, it was two days until the youkai ball at the northern lord's castle and she was not looking forward to it. Kagome didn't want to be placed in a room full of youkai, not to mention she had no idea what to expect at the ball. She was snapped from her thoughts when a knock came at the door. She then walked up and opened it to see Ecaro, the eastern lord's son "oh hello Ecaro-sama"

He blushed and then bowed "greetings Kagome-chan. Sesshoumaru sent me to get you for lunch"

Kagome had gotten to know Ecaro and he was very nice. She had gotten the impression from Sesshoumaru that all youkai lords were icy stiffs, but Edoksu, the eastern lord, and Ecaro, the eastern lord's son, were very laid back youkai. What amazed Kagome was that they were related to the icy stiff known as Sesshoumaru. She smiled "I thought it was a servants job to do the running around for lords"

Ecaro chuckled and shrugged "well actually I offered"

Kagome gave a nod "very well, it would be an honour to walk with you to lunch Ecaro-sama"

Ecaro blushed again "I'm not a lord yet, Kagome-chan, so please call me Ecaro"

Kagome gave a nod "but you'll have to eventually get use to it"

Ecaro nodded and then held out an arm for Kagome to wrap her arm around and together they walked to the dinning hall. Kagome already knew that Rin was with Sesshoumaru because she wanted to be with him for a while and Shippo was hanging around Rin, so Kagome had some time alone. But to tell truth, she didn't want it; all she was doing was worrying about the youkai ball.

"What troubles you Kagome-chan?" came Ecaro's voice

Kagome looked up at him "nothing"

The young soon to be eastern lord raised an eyebrow "I can sense lies Kagome-chan, now speak the truth"

Kagome sighed "oh alright, I'm just worried about the youkai ball"

Ecaro gave a nod "you worry about your safety, do you not?"

Kagome nodded "yeah that's part of it, but I also worry about what is going to happen there"

Ecaro smiled "socializing, dining, and dancing. Possibly even a few theatre performances"

"Well that doesn't sound too bad" she said, "I always thought…well that demons…uum" she didn't really know how to finished her sentence.

"Didn't know how to be civilized?" Ecaro finished. He chuckled when Kagome nodded "it is true demons are murderous creatures, but there are some in the youkai order that are refined"

Kagome shook her head "it was dumb of me to even think there weren't"

"How many demons have you come across Kagome-chan?" he asked.

Kagome thought hard as they continued through the halls "quite a few now that I think about it"

Ecaro gave a nod "now tell me, how many didn't try to kill you?"

"Almost every single one, I've even made friends with some though" she answered

"So that gives you some hint that not all youkai are murderous" he smiled and gave a wink "just most of the population"

Kagome giggled, "I'll remember that"

Ecaro nodded "so, do you feel any better about the ball?"

Kagome nodded "thank you Ecaro-sama"

"Kagome-chan, call me Ecaro" he insisted "no sama"

"Alright…Ecaro, but you can call me plain Kagome"

Ecaro nodded "deal" they stopped out side the dinning room door "do not worry so much about the ball…Kagome, everything will turn out fine"

Kagome nodded before Ecaro opened the door and escorted her to her seat. Kagome thanked him when he pulled out her chair for her to sit down. Unknowing to her Sesshoumaru watched the whole thing.

Rin smiled at Kagome "did Kagome-chan have a nice time?"

Shippo nodded "yeah, I hope you didn't feel like we abandoned you"

Kagome only smiled "nonsense, everybody enjoys a bit of peace and quiet now and again. Though I have to say it did give me time to sort though my thoughts"

Rin grinned, "We had fun with Sesshoumaru-sama," she said as the servants brought out their food. Normally Rin knew they never really talked during mealtime, but the eastern lord had insisted that people talk when they had something they wanted to share "we got to see him train with Edoksu-sama"

Kagome nodded "and how was that?"

Rin's eyes went wide with excitement "Sesshoumaru-sama is stronger than Edoksu-sama. Edoksu-sama gotten thrown into a wall by Sesshoumaru-sama"

Edoksu, the eastern lord, laughed, "I must admit that wasn't one of my finer moments"

Shippo could even help, but laugh a little. He had started to hate his youkai heritage because it was demons that killed his parents, but he had to admit he liked Edoksu and Ecaro.

They finished the rest of their meal before the servants came to clear the table. Shippo hopped out of his seat and walked up to Kagome "can you come outside an play?"

Kagome nodded "sure" she looked at Rin "are you going to come?"

Rin nodded "hai!" she then jumped out of her seat and they all hurried outside to play. Very soon a game of tag was started and there was laughter outside the castle's west walls"

Sesshoumaru wandered the halls in complete boredom. It wasn't until he heard the laughter from outside that his feet led him somewhere interesting. He found himself in the garden and watching Kagome being tickled by Rin and Shippo. Sesshoumaru watched the kids play with Kagome for a while until he saw Kagome leaving the kids to take a time out.

Kagome breathed hard {they have more energy than I do} she thought as she sat down on the grass and watched Rin and Shippo, stilling running around. She jumped when she saw Sesshoumaru walk up and stand beside her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her "jumpy today, are we Kagome?"

Kagome shot him a glare. She was starting to get use to him saying her name. Though she had been surprised that he made a sarcastic remark that wasn't intended to hurt feelings "you just surprised me is all"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, not bothering to give an answer to her statement. He watched the children for a minute "tell me, how is it that you've come to care for the kitsune?"

Kagome shrugged "I'm not really sure. Inuyasha and I found Shippo. The thunder brothers had killed his father and he wanted revenge, so he tried to steal the shikon shards we had. In the end we ended up helping him and he just kind of came with us"

Sesshoumaru nodded "so why does he insist being close to you?"

Kagome raised her head to the demon lord "if you were a child, would you stay near a man 24/7 that always tries to beat you over the head?"

"I take it you're referring to Inuyasha," He stated simply.

Kagome nodded "hai, him and Shippo are always getting into small fights, I think that's why Shippo stays closer to me" she saw Sesshoumaru give an almost faint nod "so tell me Sesshoumaru-sama, how is it you came to have Rin? I've always wondered since that first day I saw her 2 years ago"

Sesshoumaru was a little surprised she remembered "tenseiga had saved me from Inuyasha's kazu no kizu attack, but I was injured. A little girl kept coming back to help me even though I did not want it. I later learned she was mute. After I was better I left, but as I did I smelt the scent of blood and wolves" he heard Kagome's gasp and looked at her.

Kagome couldn't help the gasp that fled her lips. The minute she had heard wolves and knew it was 2 years ago, she instantly knew it was Koga's pack. She saw the taiyoukai staring at her and she frowned "I'm friends with that wolf pack"

He raised an eyebrow "I never pictured you to be friends with demons who would slaughter a village"

She half smiled "actually I became friends with their leader, but that's for another time, please continue your story of how you came to have Rin"

Sesshoumaru gave a half nod. He stored the knowledge of what she had mentioned about the wolf demons for later and then continued with his explanation "I followed the scent for I knew it to be the small child. When I found her she was dead, I don't know what came over me, but I decided to test tenseiga on her. After that she started following me everywhere. Within a short time she started to speak, so I started calling her Rin and now look after her"

Kagome watched Rin for a moment "you've done a good job raising her" she complimented as she looked at him and smiled.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome for a minute out of the corner of his eye. Her personality could change so fast from looking sad to being happy; then again she was also a woman…and a human woman at that. Sesshoumaru figured that was probably another reason why he didn't understand her.

Just then a servant came up to them and bowed "supper has been prepared"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod before looking at Kagome "get the children" he ordered.

Kagome gave him a small glare, but then remembered their main deal "hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" with that she stood up and walked over to the children "time to eat"

Rin and Shippo nodded and followed Kagome inside. Sesshoumaru came in shortly after. The supper seemed to be quick and lively with Edoksu, the eastern lord and his son Ecaro.

After supper Kagome had been ordered by Sesshoumaru to put the kids to bed early. She didn't know why and she tried to ask, but he gave a sharp growl and told her not to question him. Once the kids were tucked in and had a story read to them Kagome left the room, claiming she would come to bed in a bit. She wondered the halls for a while until she came near a door where some one had their back turned to them. She could tell this person was nervous and walked closer to them "are you alright?"

The person's head shot up "Kagome?" came a male voice and the person turned around.

Kagome gasped "Koga!"

.

.

Note- okay here's this chapter so u know I'm back from my trip. And there will be a delay on the next chapter since I'm going back to fix my 'errors', but I'll try and get it up a.s.a.p. Oh and just so u people know, my trip was a blast…I'm considering moving back there when I'm done skool which is a year away. Okay, here are the translations

Youkai- demon

Hai- yes

Kitsune- fox demon


	12. Meaning of the youkai ball

Note- wow, first day back and updating and I got 18 new reviews on the first day. sniff u love me, u people really love me. So here's a chapter to show my appreciation. Oh and sesshoyasha, I know Rin's parents were killed by thieves, but for this story, I made them killed by wolves. I'm not even sure why. Alright? Everybody happy? Good on with the chapter

Chapter twelve- Meaning of the youkai ball

After supper Kagome had been ordered by Sesshoumaru to put the kids to bed early. She didn't know why and she tried to ask, but he gave a sharp growl and told her not to question him. Once the kids were tucked in and had a story read to them Kagome left the room, claiming she would come to bed in a bit. She wondered the halls for a while until she came near a door where some one had their back turned to them. She could tell this person was nervous and walked closer to them "are you alright?"

The person's head shot up "Kagome?" came a male voice and the person turned around.

Kagome gasped "Koga!"

Koga was very surprised to see Kagome in a demon castle "what are you doing here?"

She gave him a nervous smile, still stocked at seeing him there in the castle "I-I'm here staying with Sesshoumaru for awhile, what are you doing here?"

He smiled "I'm just here to update Edoksu on what's going on in the area and I'm guessing now Sesshoumaru too, well it does mean one less trip for me"

"You mean you have to go to all the lords homes to update them?" she asked.

Koga nodded "yeah" he then clicked to what she had said earlier "what are you doing with Sesshoumaru? Hasn't he tried to kill you in the past?"

Kagome nodded "well, yeah, but him and I worked out a deal" she went on to explain Inuyasha, Kikyo, and striking the deal with Sesshoumaru "I was suppose to leave after Rin had learned all I could teach her, but now, according to Sesshoumaru, the northern lord wants to meet me and Rin at the youkai ball"

"The youkai ball?" he raised an eyebrow "you're going to the youkai ball that's in 2 days?"

Kagome slowly nodded "yes, are you?"

Koga nodded "yeah, to find me a mate. That's what the ball is all about"

"NANI?" she freaked.

Meanwhile Koga looked like it was nothing at all "well yeah, the northern lord, Naylor, holds the ball every few years to help single youkai find mates"

Kagome stared at him, looking for any signs that he could be lying "then why are humans invited to go?"

"Some youkai like humans for mates, Naylor tries to provide everyone's wants. If you were invited by Naylor then he probably has heard something about you and thinks you'd make a good mate for some demon"

"Koga! That's enough" came a male voice. Kagome turned to see Edoksu, who didn't look happy "are you trying to scare my guest?"

Koga shook his head quickly "no Edoksu-sama, forgive me, I was just having a civilized conversation. You see, Kagome and I have already met"

Edoksu, the eastern lord, looked at Kagome "is this true?"

Kagome nodded "hai, it is, we met 2 years ago"

Edoksu nodded and looked at Koga "let us go to my study and you can update me on what is happening" he looked at Kagome and bowed "forgive us on our departure, but we must attend to matters"

Kagome smiled "that's alright; I need to go speak with someone any ways"

Kagome left the lord and Koga to search out Sesshoumaru {I can't believe he didn't tell me that the youkai ball was practically a dating service!} she screamed in her head, over and over. It didn't take her long to find Sesshoumaru, sitting in the library, as he seemed to do so often.

Sesshoumaru was looking for a book to read when he heard someone enter. He turned around to see Kagome. He stared at her for a moment, his face emotionless "is there something you need?" he asked finally after some silence.

Kagome glared at him "why didn't you tell me what the youkai ball is about?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at her with the same face and spoke in the same emotionless tone "what do you mean?" even though he had a full idea what she was talking about, he decided to see how she would act towards him.

"You never told me the ball was used for youkai to find 'mates'. I don't want to go if that's what it's about" she stated "I don't want any youkai or hanyou or human trying to be with me"

Sesshoumaru glared at her "you're going"

Kagome shook her head "I don't want to"

Sesshoumaru walked up to her "you don't have a choice; you've been requested by the northern lord"

"So what!" she shouted, "I've heard why he probably wants me to be there, to be a potential lover to some demon!"

"Whom have you been talking to?" he ordered, getting a little angry he was arguing with a human, but at some level he was liking it.

Kagome wasn't sure if she should say that it was Koga or not, she didn't want to get him in trouble. She was silent for a moment "a friend told me, okay, what does it matter? I'm not going"

"You will go, that is an order"

Kagome folded her arms and stomped her foot "forget it! I don't want some youkai to think that I'm there looking for someone when I'm not!"

Sesshoumaru growled, "You are acting very childish" he thought for a moment "fine, at the youkai ball if any youkai tries to come on to you then you will simply stay by me. No demon in their right mind will try to sway you if they know you are acquaintances with me, is it a deal?"

Kagome thought for a moment before slowly nodding "alright, it's a deal" she then gave a half smile "thank you Sesshoumaru, that makes me feel a little better about going"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but nodded and watched her leave. He was so very confused. Why on earth did he make that deal? All he had to do was order her to go, but no, he made yet another deal with her. He shook his head {something must be wrong with me} he thought before going back to look for a book to read.

(2 Day later)

Kagome packed up some things they would need. It was time, the day of the youkai ball was here and she didn't feel an ounce bit ready. Kagome looked around the room she had been staying in at the eastern lord's castle. Edoksu had left the day before to help with the preparations for the ball and Ecaro, the eastern lord's son, was off somewhere else.

Kagome shook her head from her thoughts as Rin and Shippo came into the room. She made sure they were ready before a knock came at the door. Kagome looked up to see it was Sesshoumaru.

"Are you ready?" he asked, sounding a bit bored. He noticed she was wearing one of the kimonos Edoksu had left for her so she wouldn't stand out at the ball with her normal clothes. Kagome nodded and he turned around "then let's go"

The four headed outside to where Jaken had prepared Ah-Un. Kagome hopped on the dragon with the kids, Jaken sat on one of the dragon's heads while Sesshoumaru took off to the air on his own.

The trip was long and somewhat silent. Every now and then Shippo and Rin would talk or ask Kagome a question, which she answered. It was nearing close to suppertime when Kagome first saw the northern castle. It was much fancier looking than Sesshoumaru's, but she couldn't help, but feel that she liked Sesshoumaru's castle best. She gulped a bit when Ah-Un started to descend in front of the castle gates.

When all were touching the ground, Kagome jumped off the dragon and turned to help Rin and Shippo down. The castle equally fascinated Rin and she looked to Kagome.

"Kagome-chan? What do you think of this castle?"

Kagome smiled "it's lovely, but a bit to big for my liking. I wouldn't want to live here"

Shippo smiled as he looked at Kagome "well, you will be until the end of the ball"

Kagome frowned. She had learned the ball was more like a mating camp. It would be a couple days before the thing was over and she really wasn't even looking forward to walking in the door in the first place let alone staying for a couple days.

Sesshoumaru walked up to them and glared "stop gawking"

Kagome and the children turned around to look at him, but he did nothing more than walked by them. Sesshoumaru did stop briefly when he noticed they weren't following and shot a stare that told them to follow, which they did. Sesshoumaru saw two lizard demons standing outside the door. Guards. He merely walked up to them and they moved out of the way, immediately knowing he was the lord of the western lands.

Kagome held the children's hands as she started to follow closely behind Sesshoumaru {and to think I could have been at home watching tv, having a normal life instead of going to a demon ball} she thought. Kagome then saw 3 youkai walk up to Sesshoumaru, one she recognized to be Edoksu, the eastern lord.

Edoksu smiled and bowed "greetings Kagome-chan"

Kagome smiled and returned the bow "nice to see you again so soon, Edoksu-sama"

For some reason, Sesshoumaru found he didn't like how close Kagome and his cousin seemed to be acting. He light out a small, hardly noticeable sigh, knowing he'd have to introduce the other two lords to the humans he had brought with him. He looked at Rin who took that as the cue to step forward "allow me to introduce you gentlemen to Rin"

One of the demons that had white hair, amber eyes, crescent moon on the forehead, slightly shorter and chubbier than Sesshoumaru smiled "so this is the human child that has been rumoured to be traveling with you, eh nephew, it's nice to know the rumours are true"

Kagome blinked {nephew? Did that demon just call Sesshoumaru his nephew?} She wondered, but brushed it off when she saw Sesshoumaru shoot his sights to her and she stepped forward.

Sesshoumaru ignored the demon's words and continued with the introductions "and this is Kagome, the one I believe you requested to see Naylor-sama"

"As I call you nephew, you call me uncle Naylor, remember?" said the northern lord, Naylor.

Sesshoumaru growled, "I am too old for this, I refuse"

Naylor shrugged "can't beat a guy for trying" he then turned his sights to Kagome "hmm, I've heard many things about you"

Kagome smiled nervously "I-I hope nothing bad"

Naylor laughed "no, no, but I have been told that there is a girl in strange clothing battling Naraku" he looked at Kagome's outfit, which was a kimono "are you her?"

Kagome blushed and nodded slowly "y-yes"

Edoksu walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder "apparently Sesshoumaru forgot his manners, you've already met me, but this is Naylor, the northern lord" he said and Naylor bowed. Edoksu then pointed to the other demon that had been remaining silent "and this is Sabura, the southern lord"

Sabura bowed "a pleasure to meet you" he then looked up and glared "human"

Naylor growled at Sabura "manners nephew"

"Yes, uncle" he looked at Kagome "forgive my rudeness"

Kagome nodded "it's alright"

Naylor then smiled again "well let's get you all settled"

Youkai- demon

Nani- what

Hai- yes

Hanyou- half demon


	13. Problems arise

Chapter Thirteen- Problems arise

A servant showed Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Shippo their rooms. Kagome's was across from the children's while her room was also joined up with the room next door, which happened to be Sesshoumaru's room.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at a desk in his room and growled quietly to himself. Tomorrow was the official first day of the ball; tomorrow he'd be bothered by every male youkai with daughters old enough to mate. He was to say the least, not looking forward to tomorrow. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a tiny knock at his door and he sighed, "Enter"

Rin peeked her head into the room nervously "uum, Sesshoumaru-sama, can Rin play with Kagome-chan and Shippo-chan outside? And can you join us?"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a moment maybe if I watch then I will forget about this ball even for a little awhile "I shall not join in your games, but I will watch"

Rin grinned as she watched the taiyoukai walk over to her. She walked with him to Kagome's room, right next door to his, and knocked. Rin smiled when she saw Kagome open the door.

Kagome looked to Rin then to Sesshoumaru before gazing back at the child "is there something you want?"

Sesshoumaru bowed "Rin wishes you and Shippo would play with her out in the gardens"

Kagome smiled "I'd love too" she looked into her room where Shippo was helping Kagome unpack her things "let's take a break and play"

Shippo looked at her before raising his arms up into the air and yelled "hurray!"

Sesshoumaru led them down the many halls till they finally reached outside and then led to a garden, free for children to play in. He watched as Kagome ran around with the kids. Sesshoumaru had to admit, once again, Kagome was different than other humans and was worthy of his respect. She was the only human to try to attack him with no chance in winning, the nerve to stand up to him when he could easily kill her and yet she had patience to deal with children and the love and the caring that went with it. And she was a human girl, normally Sesshoumaru despised them the most…or more their behaviour towards the demon lord which was either total fear or they would want to get laid by him and Sesshoumaru was only disgusted with them, but Kagome was a different human female. Not like the others he's met.

A servant came out and looked at Sesshoumaru "pardon me, Sesshoumaru-sama, but the other lords wish to discuss personal matters with you before supper"

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up. Rin saw him starting to leave and ran up to him "where are you going, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked down at her "I must speak with the other lords, go continue your play"

Rin nodded and ran off while Sesshoumaru went inside.

Inuyasha growled behind him where Sango and Miroku were walking to slow for his likely "hurry the hell up! We should have been in the northern territory by now!"

Miroku let out a tired sigh "can't we rest for a minute Inuyasha; we've been going almost non-stop"

"No" was the hanyou's reply

Sango frowned and turned to Miroku; letting Inuyasha getting further away "I hope Kagome and Shippo are alright. I don't think I can stand any more of Inuyasha's nagging"

Miroku nodded "I agree, I hope we find them soon, but I seriously need a rest"

Inuyasha growled louder "hurry the hell up!"

Miroku groaned "which I'm guessing won't be until Kagome's safely in his arms"

Kagome ran around for quite awhile until she found herself too tired to continue. The kids still had lots of energy so she told them to continue while she caught her breath. Kagome let out a deep, breathless sigh "boy am I tired"

"Who couldn't be tired after all that running around," said a voice from behind.

Kagome turned her head to see a lizard youkai standing there, male by the looks of it. Kagome gave a nervous smile "uum, hello"

He smiled and nodded "hello, my name is Euro, what is yours?"

"My name is Kagome" she replied. For some reason she still didn't feel comfortable around this demon. For some reason she felt more calm around Sesshoumaru, taiyoukai of the west, than she did this lizard youkai.

Euro nodded again "are you the human girl who has been battling Naraku, are you not?"

Kagome nodded "yes I am, but how did you know th-"

Euro suddenly pushed Kagome to the ground and held her wrists above her head "then you shall die!"

Shippo and Rin quite playing when they saw the lizard demon pinning Kagome to the ground. Fear gripped them both and they both called out to her. Kagome raised her head to look at them "get Sesshoumaru! Hurry!"

Rin and Shippo nodded and ran towards the castle as fast as their legs could carry them.

Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated sigh. From the moment he entered the room there was nothing, but talk about Naraku and his plans of trying to get the lower class youkai to attack the higher class.

Naylor, the northern lord, growled "we need a plan to stop them if they try"

Edoksu, the eastern lord, crossed his arms "and how do you suggest going about it?"

Naylor sighed "I don't know, but you have to agree we need a plan if those damn low class youkai try anything"

Sabura, the southern lord, sat in a chair and listened to the argument "if they do try anything it would take awhile to kill all of them"

Sesshoumaru looked at his cousin "what are you getting at?"

"War" Sabura stated, "That's what you might as well call it and if that's the case than we need all the allies we can gather and we should find the demons who are planning this and kill them"

Naylor took a seat in a chair "you may be right nephew, but how do we fi-"

Suddenly Shippo and Rin busted into the room. Sesshoumaru growled at their manners and was about to tell them to leave when he noticed the fear in their eyes "what is it?"

Rin started to cry, "Kagome-chan is in trouble!"

Edoksu, Naylor, Sabura and even Sesshoumaru were now paying attention. Shippo held back his tears and steadied his voice "hurry! She's out in the gardens, some demon is threatening to kill her, please hurry!"

In a flash all four inu youkai lords were out in the gardens only to see Kagome trying to fight off the lizard youkai. It growled, "Stay still bitch and this will hurt a lot"

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Euro open his mouth, revealing all of his teeth, but she could find her voice to scream so she closed her eyes and waited to death to come claim her.

Sesshoumaru growled. She was too rare of a human for him to let her die so easily; not to mention he still hadn't figured her out yet. That was all the drive he needed to charge forward as he saw the demon go for the kill, Sesshoumaru punched the youkai away from Kagome. He looked down at her and watched as her eyes opened to look at him. He was taken slightly aback when she stood up and ran into his body with a death grip, pleading her thank you.

Naylor grabbed the lizard demon "who are you? And why are you trespassing on my lands?"

Euro looked at him and hissed like a snake "soon you youkai lords will all perish" with out another word he slit his own throat, killing himself.

Naylor growled and dropped the creature "this could be the work of Naraku's twisted games" he looked at Kagome who was still clinging to Sesshoumaru and looking at where the lizard demon's body lay "why would the creature be after Kagome though?"

Sesshoumaru pulled away from Kagome and saw her blush and gave a quick 'sorry' before moving a few steps away from him. Sesshoumaru stared at the dead creature "Naraku wants her out of the way"

Edoksu looked at his cousin "why? She is a mere mortal" he quickly looked at Kagome "no offence"

Kagome gave a nervous smile, still shaken up "none taken, Naraku wants me out of the way because I've come close to beating him a few times and spoiled most of his plans"

Naylor sighed "then we shall have to find you a personal guard while you're here"

Edoksu smirked "why? She's already got one"

Naylor looked at his nephew "what are you babbling about?"

Edoksu walked over to Sesshoumaru "he is her guard"

Sesshoumaru growled, "I believe you have been misinformed"

Edoksu chuckled "I think not" he then walked over to Kagome's side "of course youkai are not known to look after humans just because their life is at steak, especially us lords"

Kagome gave a nervous smile "well then I guess we'll just have to think of something else"

Edoksu shook his head "I think not my dear Kagome" he looked at the northern lord, his uncle "since she is fighting Naraku already and seems to be fairing well against him, she should be protected by a youkai and a taiyoukai would be her best benefit"

Sesshoumaru glared at his cousin "I will not lower myself to guard a human"

Naylor walked up to his western nephew "you seem to be doing that already" he then frowned "though Edoksu's idea is a good one it will not really work because of that fact that we lords and other youkai do not protect a human's life"

Sabura chose then to speak up "well uncle, youkai and taiyoukai alike have been known to mate with humans" he hinted "all we do is tell the youkai at the supper tonight that Kagome is Sesshoumaru's potential mate"

Sesshoumaru used his speed to sneak up behind the southern lord and gripped his throat "everyone knows my reputation for hating humans and it still stands"

"Sesshoumaru! Put him down," ordered the northern lord

Sesshoumaru reluctantly complied with his uncle's wishes. He then growled, "I refuse to go along with this plan"

Naylor huffed, "no choice it's been decided. You will protect Kagome and act like prospective mates" he gave a warning look "do I make myself clear?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent, but Kagome didn't "don't I have a say in this?!"

All four lords turned and looked at Kagome. Sesshoumaru remained silent while the other lords spoke as one "no!"

Kagome jumped back a bit startled geez demons sure are bossy she thought then again they are lords maybe they're suppose to act that way or something She watched as the three lords left to greet the other youkai, hanyou and humans that were arriving.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome how did I get into this? he wondered. He then remembered the deal he made with her. She healed Rin and she would get to stay at his castle until she felt ready to go to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru only agreed because he was curious about her all because she was human and didn't fear him now I know why cat youkai die young he thought curiosity shall be the death of me

Sesshoumaru then saw Rin and Shippo were standing around and knew they had heard everything by the look in their eye that said 'yay'. He growled to himself.

Rin looked at her father figure "Sesshoumaru-sama? What does mate mean?"

Shippo grinned, "It when a two people get together and have children" he looked up at Sesshoumaru "so when do the children come?"

Kagome blushed a deep red "Shippo! We're not actually a couple, we're only pretending"

Sesshoumaru growled, "Go play with Jaken" the kids looked at him "I must speak with Kagome alone"

Kagome watched as the kids ran off to find Jaken and torture the poor unsuspecting toad. She then looked at the lord of the western lands and saw him glaring at her, which caused her to gulp I think I'm in trouble

. I hope everyone enjoyed their first day of skool, if they had it. Boy mine was fun, we had a special assembly for grade 12s where we learned that our absentness for one year (including the other grades) total 76 000, damn that's a lot. Principal said something like its totally 9.8 years for a normal skool. Lol. That's funny. Okay enjoy skool, note it may take longer for me to update, I've already written a few chapters a head, now it's just finding time to update them. Being in grade 12, I have more homework and it's insane.

.Taiyoukai- great demon

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half demon


	14. Rules and Dancing

Note: Some people think I have forgotten about the shikon no tama. I have not. From what I've seen of the show. Naraku has most. Kagome has another chunk and Koga has his three. So don't worry I'll be getting to everything. Just don't snap at me, I'm workin as fast as I can with skool and everything. Oh and Mystic Hanyou, I do know the proper way to spell 'school'. I was just too lazy to put the ch. Well people, enjoy the chapter.

'thought'....the way I normally do thought wouldn't work for some dumb reason, so I'm gonna have to fix the previous chapter so you people know what was thought.

Chapter fourteen- Rules and Dancing

Sesshoumaru growled, "Go play with Jaken" the kids looked at him "I must speak with Kagome alone"

Kagome watched as the kids ran off to find Jaken and torture the poor unsuspecting toad. She then looked at the lord of the western lands and saw him glaring at her, which caused her to gulp 'I think I'm in trouble'

They stayed in silence, which Kagome thought of as torturous hours, but in all reality it was actually only a couple minutes before Sesshoumaru spoke "we have a problem"

Kagome's eyes went wide "duh, what was your first clue?"

Sesshoumaru growled and walked closer to her "I do not care for your humour"

Kagome stepped back a bit and frowned "sorry, I'm just finding this whole thing weird. Things are happening a little too fast for my liking and I really don't like the fact that there are demons out to kill me"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He was not expecting to be spending his time at the dumb youkai ball guarding a human. But he couldn't help but not mind too much. Kagome was not as bad as other humans to be around. She was very different from the humans of this time and for some reason he could tolerate her presence and not other humans. Sesshoumaru figured it must be because she had been spending so much time around him that he got use to her, but deep down he knew that was a lie. He had been use to her presence since the first day she bumped into him and he got to examine her closer. 'Am I ever going to figure her out?' He asked himself.

"Things are going to have to change," he stated

Kagome blinked "huh?"

'Then again maybe the reason I can't figure her out is because nobody's at home' Sesshoumaru thought as he gave a small growl for her to pay attention "since Naylor will be telling everyone at supper that we are potential mates, we are going to have to act like it"

'Oh boy' Kagome thought 'how is this going to turn out I wonder' she cleared her throat "how are we going to do that?"

Sesshoumaru took a seat on a near by bench "you will have to sit by me at meals, be escorted by me anywhere you want to go and at the dance tonight you shall have to dance with me first above all others"

Kagome gulped. She would have to be spending more time around the taiyoukai than she wanted to "okay I get what I have to do, but what do you have to do"

Sesshoumaru stood up "reframe from killing you"

Kagome glared at him "that's not funny"

"It wasn't intended to be" he replied.

They continued to discuss how they should go about to look like they were a couple, but not have to kiss each other or anything like that. Actually it was Kagome doing most of the suggesting and every now and then Sesshoumaru would say his piece. It wasn't long before a servant came out and told them it was supper. Kagome gathered Shippo and Rin and Sesshoumaru escorted them inside.

Kagome was a little nervous when she saw the very large dinning room already filled with youkai. As she followed Sesshoumaru, her arm wrapped around his only arm, she noticed there were some humans and she felt a little more comfortable knowing she and Rin weren't the only ones.

Sesshoumaru had been a little grumpy when he knew he'd have to look like he was courting Kagome. He had to be even nicer to her than he already was, but in some ways he didn't mind. Sesshoumaru figured that if they had to act like a couple she would have to talk with him and make conversation, which meant he could learn more about her and try to figure her out. Normally he could figure every human out the minute he saw them he had thought he had had Kagome figured out when he first saw her, but apparently he did not and she only continued to further confuse him and he did not like to be confused by a human.

Sesshoumaru told Shippo to sit down before getting Kagome to, then him and then Rin. He made a small growl when he saw his 2 cousins and uncle come in the room, but he knew they heard.

Once every lord was seated and the servants brought out the food and drinks, Naylor, the northern lord, stood up "I would like to propose a toast to Sesshoumaru who has found himself a prospective mate already" he smiled "I would like Sesshoumaru and his probable mate to stand up so everybody can see"

Sesshoumaru would have glared, but he knew that if anyone else saw they might realize the whole thing was a fake. So he stood up, face emotionless as always as he turned to Kagome and motioned for her to stand up as well.

Kagome was a little nervous, but she stood up and smiled. She could hear as everyone started to talk and she felt herself grow more nervous 'no way is this idea going to work' she kept thinking 'I'm going to kill Edoksu for suggesting this idea!'

After a minute they sat down and everyone in the room started to eat. Shippo would strike conversations with Kagome every now and then and sometimes Kagome would try to strike just one conversation with the western lord. Of course he'd give the shortest answer possible. As supper was nearing an end Sesshoumaru felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned his head to look at Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" she yawned and rubbed her eyes "I'm getting sleepy"

He nodded and turned to Kagome "Kagome, I believe it is time to turn the kids in for the night"

Kagome looked at him before looking past him to Rin and then looking at Shippo, who looked ready to fall asleep in his food, before returning her gaze to the taiyoukai "I think your right"

"I shall escort you" he replied before standing him and he looked at Rin "let's go"

Rin nodded "hai"

Edoksu saw his cousin get up "where are you going?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him "to escort Kagome to the children's room so they can be put to bed"

"Make sure you come back" the eastern lord raised an eyebrow "after all, your potential mate has to dance with all us lords before you or her can retire for the night"

Sesshoumaru growled, but yet for some reason he did not mind hearing those words 'potential mate' and knowing Edoksu was talking about Kagome. He mentally shook his head from the thought 'I suppose after all this is over with and she is back with Inuyasha I will have to start looking for a real mate' he concluded. After all it was time he started to raise a family of his own. He shook himself from his thoughts and looked at Kagome before holding out his arm for her to take "let's go"

Kagome walked with Sesshoumaru until they finally reached the kids bedroom. Shippo and Rin yawned the whole way and kept looking like they would fall face first into the floor at any second. Kagome had Shippo sit on her shoulder while she picked up Rin. Sesshoumaru waited by the door and watched as Kagome put the children in their beds, tucked them in, and walked back to him. Kagome took another glance back to see the kids were already sleeping "and they didn't even say good-night to me" she giggled.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the doorframe "we must go back" he took a glance at her clothes "after you change into proper dressage"

Kagome nodded in agreement. Her clothes were fit for supper, but not for dancing. She walked across the hall to her bedroom and quickly changed into a more suitable kimono that the servants had left her.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently out in the halls, lost in thought about different things. Mostly he thinking how he got himself stuck in this predicament. He was dragged from his thoughts when he heard Kagome's door open and he turned to see Kagome wearing a light navy blue kimono made especially for dancing "are you ready?"

Kagome nodded "hai"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and offered his arm, which Kagome took and they both headed off to the dancing hall where the music could be heard. Neither spoke a word to each other during the whole walk to the hall.

When they entered everyone glanced at them then there was a bit of talk. Sesshoumaru of course heard practically everyone. They were saying to each other "doesn't Sesshoumaru-sama hate humans?", "why would he pick a human?", "I wonder what that girl did to win his heart"

Kagome could see the people glancing at her and chatting among themselves 'this whole idea of Edoksu's was a mistake' she thought. She smiled though when she came into the presents of the other lords. Edoksu told her that she would have to call the lords by proper title when in front of everyone else...and even called Sesshoumaru by his proper title.

Naylor smiled "it seems everything is going well so far"

Edoksu nodded "it does, would you agree Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod "indeed"

Edoksu grinned, "Well Sesshoumaru-sama why don't you go dance with Kagome so we can get a chance to dance with her"

Sesshoumaru growled at his younger cousin, but nonetheless took Kagome on to the dance floor. It happened to be at that moment that the music band happened to start to play a slow song. 'Curse my luck' he silently growled. He also silently wondered how he was going to dance with Kagome with only one arm.

Little did Sesshoumaru know, Kagome was thinking the same thing and wondering how they could make this work. It was then an idea came to her and she was a little nervous to see if it would work. Kagome took the taiyoukai's hand and placed it on her waist while her hands went to rest on his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru blinked at Kagome's boldness to take his hand without permission and place it on her waist, but he had to admit, even if it was to himself that what she did worked and he even felt comfortable about not having his arm.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's amber eyes 'he's such a confusing demon, so cold and hard to understand 'she thought 'I wonder why that is, I wonder if something happened when he was younger to turn him so cold or perhaps he's just cold towards people he doesn't like'. Her mind tried to think of all the reasons why he could be so cold hearted that she didn't even hear the song end.

Sesshoumaru was also busy in thought that he had never heard the song ended and soon they were dancing into another slow song. His eyes watched Kagome's brown ones she looked normal besides how she dresses, but yet she seems so different from other humans. 'I wonder if I'll ever figure her out' he wondered.

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were brought out of thought at the sound of someone clearing their voice. They turned their heads so see Edoksu "may I cut in?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and pulled away from Kagome a bit. He said nothing, but bowed to show approval before leaving to be near the other lords.

Edoksu turned to Kagome and bowed before taking her hand and placing his other hand on her waist while Kagome's free hand went to rest on his shoulder. They swayed to the music, silent for a moment before Edoksu spoke "so did you and Sesshoumaru-sama talk about anything during your dances?"

Kagome shook her head "no" it then clicked "what do you mean, dances? We only had one dance"

Edoksu chuckled and shook his head "no, you people had two dances"

Kagome blinked "oh, I didn't even hear the first song end"

"Apparently neither did Sesshoumaru-sama" his chuckle soon faded away "so Kagome, where are you from? I never did get a good answer that first day we met"

"I come from the western lands" she replied. 'Well it wasn't a total lie; she just left out the 'I'm also 500 years from the future' sentence'.

Edoksu nodded "okay, but where in the western lands?"

"Inuyasha forest" she replied 'except in 500 years it becomes a shrine' she mentally added.

Edoksu sighed, "Care to be a little more specific? I've visited the western lands once and I've been around Inuyasha forest, but I've never seen a girl that wears the clothes you do"

Kagome shrugged "I'm not sure if I should say where I'm from. Sesshoumaru-sama may not be too happy"

"You might be right" he agreed "so I'll ask him personally, if that's okay"

Kagome shook her head "no, I don't mind if you ask him"

Before long the song ended and Sabura came up "I believe it is now my turn"

Edoksu bowed "as you wish Sabura-sama" he turned and bowed to Kagome "I had a lovely dance with you" and with out another word he walked off.

The band picked up the pace a little and Sabura bowed to Kagome before they started dancing. Sabura didn't talk much, mainly asked Kagome where she was from and how she got mixed up with Sesshoumaru.

After the song with Sabura ended, Naylor came up and took the next dance. They played a tune between a slow dance and a dancing dance song. Kagome found the northern lord to be almost as fun as Edoksu, but still held a sense of pride like Sesshoumaru and Sabura. She could definitely tell they were all related.

When the song ended, Kagome was a little more than grateful. She looked through a window to see it was very dark, which explained why she was tired.

Naylor bowed "I had a wonderful dance with you Kagome"

Kagome smiled and nodded "I enjoyed it as well, Naylor-sama" she tried to fight back a yawn, but was failing "excuse me, but I believe I will turn in for the night"

Naylor nodded and escorted her back to Sesshoumaru. All 3 lords wished Kagome a goodnight and they would see her at breakfast.

Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome out of the dancing room and down the halls to where their bedrooms were. He was about to leave when a hand on his back shoulder blade stopped him. He turned around to look at Kagome.

"I just wanted to say" she smiled "I had a great time with you tonight and I hope you have a goodnight" she started to walk into her room, but stopped to look at him again "goodnight, Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod "good night as well, Kagome"

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome went into her room and then he went to his. In his room, he removed his fur pelt, his weapons, his sash from around his waist, and what about to remove his white heori when he felt something was wrong in the room next to his.

Sesshoumaru shook his head 'I am just confused as to why she had the guts to smile at me with no fear and thank me of all people for a good night' he concluded. Still, the feeling refused to leave and he knew the only way it was going to leave is if he checked her room.

He silently made his way to the door that joined his room to hers and slowly opened it. He took a peak in her room and located her bed where Kagome was already fast asleep in her dress. She had not changed, but instead went straight to bed. Sesshoumaru then looked at the demon hovering over Kagome's form, ready to kill her 'why couldn't my senses be wrong for once?' he growled as he quickly turned and grabbed toukijin before walking fully into Kagome's room.

Kagome could feel someone's hot breath on her and she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru at the far end of her room, holding his sword, and held an angry face 'what's he so angry about?' she wondered, she then felt like something was standing on her bed, breathing on her 'wait a minute, the kids are asleep in bed and Sesshoumaru is making his way towards me'... fear was quick to grip her so then who is standing above me? She slowly turned her head to see a spider demon and she screamed.

Sesshoumaru saw the spider demon was about to attack and quickly used toukijin to slay the youkai and it turned to dust. He then looked at Kagome "it seems you are in danger even at night"

Kagome slowly turned his gaze to him "arigato for saving my life" she smiled "that's twice you've saved my life today"

Sesshoumaru gave a simple nod "indeed"

"Well I thank you for killing the demon and will now bid you goodnight, Sesshoumaru" she turned to go lay back down and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru growled, "I think not"

Kagome groaned and sat back up "Sesshoumaru, it's late and I'm tired. I'm going to bed"

Sesshoumaru walked closer to her bed "it seems that Naraku is trying to kill you even at night, when I am not there and since I have been ordered by the northern lord to protect you, you will sleep in my chambers"

Youkai- demon

Taiyoukai- great demon

Hai- yes

Arigato- thank you


	15. Being a Potential Mate

Note: Yay, so many reviews. Never in my dreams did I think I would get so many. Okay here's the deal people, since I'm in an excellent mood this month I'll be updating every Saturday till the 16th of Oct. Why you may ask? Easy….it's my birthday this month, in fact it's on the 17th. Okay? So since you can give me gifts in person, another great gift would be lots and lots of reviews! Okay? If I get lots of reviews I'll update every Saturday…or maybe sooner. Geez I wrote out a few chapters a head and you guys are catching up to me. By doing this I'm gonna have to hurry to be one step ahead.

Chapter fifteen- Being a potential mate

Sesshoumaru walked closer to her bed "it seems that Naraku is trying to kill you even at night when I am not there and since I have been ordered by the northern lord to protect you, you will sleep in my chambers"

Kagome felt all the want for sleep drain from her when she heard those words "nani?" was the only word that would come from her lips 'maybe I heard wrong' she silently hoped, but was sadly disappointed when he spoke.

Sesshoumaru growled 'she has to be deaf' he thought. He walked even closer to her "you are going to sleep in my chambers, so you can be under my full protection"

Kagome gave a nervous smile "I-I I don't think it's really necessary. I-I doubt I would be attacked twice in one night"

He glared at her "would you care to test that?"

Finding some courage, Kagome raised her nose up "yes, yes I would"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod "very well, then I shall allow that youkai hanging out the window to come in and kill you"

"Huh?" Kagome turned her head to her window and saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at her. She quickly jumped out of her bed and hid behind the demon lord.

"You forget our original agreement quite often, Kagome," he stated, ignoring the demon out the window. Mainly because Sesshoumaru was lying and that her suppose demon hanging out the window in the dark was in reality…a normal bat "you are to obey me without question"

Kagome kept a careful eye on the 'youkai' out the window "if I had known that I'd have to sleep with you, I wouldn't have made the deal"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but started to walk to the door that joined their rooms together. When he noticed she hadn't moved he stopped "come"

Reluctantly Kagome followed Sesshoumaru into his room. When she saw the room she noticed it was a lot fancier than hers 'guess lords get treated better than their guests' she thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru motioned for Kagome to take the bed and he went to lean against a wall. Kagome sat up in the bed with the covers over her. She felt bad having to take Sesshoumaru's bed and he was left to stand up all night. Of course she had never slept in the same bed with a boy, hanyou, youkai… or taiyoukai for that matter. And she sure as hell never thought she would be spending the night in Sesshoumaru, her former enemy's bed. She silently groaned to herself and her mother teaching her good manners might as well complete the weird ensemble…'I can't believe I'm doing this'

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she spoke quietly. A grunt was her reply and she took a deep breath before slowly releasing it "I feel bad for having to take your bed and now you have no where to sleep, so I was thinking…we could share the bed"

Sesshoumaru just stared at her, looking totally unfazed by her words when really his mind was going a mile a minute 'did she just suggest we share the same bed?' he wondered 'this human girl who is unlike other humans has offered to share a bed, with me? I must remind myself she is only a human and will be traveling with Inuyasha after this ball, whether or not she's ready'

"I don't need sleep" was his reply.

Kagome frowned "I don't believe you" he growled, but she continued "why else would you have a room with a bed in it and hardly anything else? I believe you do need sleep"

"Bit your tongue, Kagome" he ordered

Kagome smirked, she knew he didn't mean literally. He was just telling her to shut up, but she decided to play smart ass and she stuck out her tongue and gave it a small bite "okay I did that, now will you come lie down?"

Sesshoumaru shot her another glare. He had not meant literally and he knew she understood that, but on some level he couldn't help, but find it humouring. He finally relented and sat on the bed beside her. He kept his heori on along with his pants. Everything else was off to the side, ready for the morning.

Kagome noticed that he wasn't wearing that fur pelt he always wore and here I thought it was attached to him or something she then looked down at his missing arm he really isn't so evil like I first thought when I met him. I wonder if he can restore his arm she yawned and lay on the bed I bet it's going to take him a long time though if he can. It's already been two years she thought before falling asleep.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was still awake why did I give in? he kept asking himself, but he never got an answer. He sighed and stared at out his window I'm getting weak apparently he looked back at Kagome's sleeping form or perhaps it's just because I need to understand her Sesshoumaru then fell into a very light sleep.

It was near dawn when Sesshoumaru was pulled from his sleep by an over need to scratch where his missing arm was. He opened his eyes and looked down at his shoulder and saw Kagome's hand was touching his while she was asleep. Then, before his very eyes, he saw his missing arm rejuvenate. Bone, muscle tissue, and skin, it was all there.

Sesshoumaru slowly lifted his new arm. It worked! He could move it and everything. He then felt the bed shift and knew Kagome was waking up. He looked down at his hands and found it weird to finally be looking at two of them and not only one.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She had never had a better sleep in her life, she had felt so comfortable 'I wonder why' she thought before she saw the lord of the western lands sitting next to her in the bed staring at his hands. She let out a small 'eek' and fell out of the bed.

Sesshoumaru tore his sight from his hands to an empty space where Kagome was the last time he had checked. He then saw her picking herself up from the floor "ohayo"

Kagome glared at him as her memory of last night came back "what's so good about it? You scared me to death"

"Uso, you stand here breathing, do you not?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome noticed he seemed a little more friendlier that before. He actually seemed to be talking with her. 'All right, where is the real Sesshoumaru?' She mentally asked. It was then that she took noticed hands?' He's only suppose to have one'

Sesshoumaru stood up from the bed and noticed she was staring at him and he glared "are you ill? Or are you merely trying to annoy me?"

'False alarm, the real Sesshoumaru is still here' she thought as she shot him another glare, but just as quickly as it came, it left "w-when did you get your arm back?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a minute "you did it a few moments ago"

Kagome blinked "me?" she raised an eyebrow "how?"

Sesshoumaru was very confused by this reaction from her 'she doesn't know? How can that be?' He wondered, but nonetheless "you touched my shoulder in your sleep and my arm grew back"

"Oh" Kagome was amazed to hear that 'how could I have done that by only touching him?' she questioned. She was brought out of her thoughts when Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"Go get dressed, I'm sure the kids are up and want their breakfast"

Kagome nodded and went into her room to get changed. She came out into the hall where Shippo, Rin and Sesshoumaru were waiting. She wore a suitable kimono for moving around in and it would be easier to play with the children.

The breakfast went smoothly. No one noticed Sesshoumaru's newly grown arm and soon the children went outside to play while the older people stayed at the table and continued to talk. Kagome was talking with Edoksu when the children came back so soon. She looked at them "is something wrong?"

Shippo sighed, "We're bored"

Rin nodded "yeah, there's nothing to do"

Kagome thought for a minute "well you could play hide-and-go-seek or play with Jaken"

Rin shook her head "we can't find Jaken and hide-and-go-seek is only fun when you have more than 2 people. Kagome-chan what can we do?"

Kagome thought long and hard. There wasn't anything they could do out in the gardens without super vision "well you could go to the room and draw if you'd like"

Shippo shook his head "we can't think of anything to draw"

Rin nodded "yeah, we drew almost everything already" she then looked at Sesshoumaru who was sitting next to Kagome "Sesshoumaru-sama, what can we do?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her "go get a servant in the stables to give you a horse back ride"

Rin and Shippo both grinned "yay!"

Kagome giggled, "Well there ya go, there's something to do"

Naylor shook his head "that's not very much fun. Horses are everywhere and anyone has a chance to ride them"

Shippo looked at the northern lord "then what can we do?"

Naylor smirked "go for a dragon ride of course"

Both kids' eyes lit up. Sesshoumaru growled his disapproval of the idea "dragon riding is not safe for children"

Rin frowned "but Sesshoumaru-sama, I ride Ah and Un all the time and he is a dragon"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod "that maybe so Rin, but it is a different dragon than the ones Naylor-sama has"

Naylor huffed "that maybe so, but my servants know how to ride them. The kids can ride behind the servants"

Kagome noticed that since Sesshoumaru got his arm back he had been a little more talkative and less reserved "Sesshoumaru-sama, if Naylor-sama says it's okay then why not let them. They're bored" she looked down at the kids "I'll even go along"

Both children cheered while Sesshoumaru grumbled. He knew if she went then he'd have to go as well "fine, we go"

Naylor beamed a smile "good, I'll get a servant to prepare the dragons"

After everything was set up, they all headed out. Two servants rode for Rin and Shippo while Sesshoumaru rode for Kagome. Kagome of course was a little hesitant to have to ride with the taiyoukai, especially when she had to ride in front of him while he held the reins and could also keep her from falling.

Sesshoumaru led them through a trail in the forest around the northern lord's castle. He could here the kids giggling among themselves and he had to admit he found it relaxing out in the woods. He found a path that he knew was both safe and full of sites, and would also lead them back to the castle.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin called from behind Kagome and Sesshoumaru's dragon "there's a birdie!"

Kagome looked around before she finally saw the small bird "oh, isn't it pretty"

Shippo gasped "Kagome, Kagome! Look there's some deer!"

Once again Kagome was looking around. It was hard for her to see the same things the kids were seeing since she was up ahead of them and they were behind her, but she soon saw the small herd of deer "it's so beautiful out here" she looked up at Sesshoumaru who still hadn't spoke "don't you think?"

"Indeed" he replied.

Kagome sighed 'well I was wrong, I guess he's not that talkative' she thought. She looked around "uum, Sesshoumaru? Where are you taking us?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her "sight seeing around the northern castle"

'Whoa, he didn't get mad that I only called him Sesshoumaru' she noticed.

"And for the last time, Kagome, it's Sesshoumaru-sama" he added

Kagome rolled her eyes 'strike my last thought' "so when can I drop the sama part?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her "never"

"What about when I start traveling with Inuyasha again?"

For some reason when Kagome said that, Sesshoumaru had a hard time picturing it. Sesshoumaru had to admit that he was use to Kagome's presence around him now and he couldn't remember how it felt before she came to be around him. He looked down at her "no"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and mumbled to herself "like you can stop me…Sesshoumaru"

"Sama" he added, making Kagome jump a little.

She looked up at him "damn, I keep forgetting you have good hearing"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow 'definitely a one of a kind human being and I'm no where close to figuring her out'

Meanwhile Shippo and Rin were noticing that Sesshoumaru and Kagome seemed to be talking with each other. Shippo leaned over so he could whisper to Rin "is it just me or is Sesshoumaru acting different?"

Rin nodded "yeah, he's actually talking more" she took another glance before she squealed loudly "Sesshoumaru-sama has two arms!!!!!"

Kagome jumped when Rin yelled while Sesshoumaru stopped the dragon and turned his head to gaze behind him.

Shippo then took notice and his eyes went wide "oh wow, he does have both his arms!" he then raise an eyebrow "when did that happen?"

Kagome couldn't help, but chuckle "I'm surprise you kids didn't notice during breakfast. He got his arm this morning"

Rin looked at the taiyoukai "how?"

Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated breath. He wasn't about to reveal that he had had Kagome in his room for the entire night. He said nothing, but motion for the dragon to start walking again.

Kagome didn't fail to notice and was silently thankful he chose then to be un-talkative. They continued their sight seeing. Every once and a while Rin or Shippo would point something out that Kagome would have to search for to see. Sometimes she found it, some times she didn't. Sesshoumaru would comment the very odd time, but Kagome admitted, even if it was to herself, that the western lord wasn't has bad as he seemed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha could see the northern castle up ahead. He had so hoped to beat Sesshoumaru to it, but he knew he didn't make it in time to head him off. He growled at Sango and Miroku who were behind "hurry up! We're almost there"

Miroku sighed, "It's about time. I didn't think it was so far"

Sango nodded "I hope Kagome is doing okay"

"And I hope Shippo is with her and trying to keep them safe" Miroku added.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at them "well the sooner we get there the faster we find out! So let's move!"

Sango and Miroku sighed and speeded up the pace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the group came back from their dragon ride they headed inside to eat their lunch, which was pleasant. Rin and Shippo once and awhile spoke to Kagome. Rin every now and then would try to talk to Sesshoumaru, who actually replied the odd time. The other lords had finally noticed Sesshoumaru's arm had grown back and had asked how it was done. Sesshoumaru never did answer them and Kagome was glad for that.

After lunch the kids went outside to play 'how many bugs can Jaken eat' with Jaken. Sesshoumaru had suggested to Kagome that she try to mingle with other people while she was there other than the lords.

Kagome walked around saying hi to the odd youkai, hanyou or human. She eventually made her way outside and away from Sesshoumaru's protection. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice call her name that she turned around and smiled "Koga!"

The wolf youkai made a casual walk up to her "I was beginning to think you weren't here, but then I saw Sesshoumaru"

Kagome raised an eyebrow "didn't you see us last night?"

He shook his head "no I just arrived a couple hours ago" he gave her a wink "I'm glad I get to see my woman here"

Kagome gave a nervous smile "Koga I've told you countless times I'm not your woman"

"Well your not that mutt's woman, he dumped you to go out with that dead bitch," he stated "so you're my woman now"

Kagome frowned a little "true, Inuyasha may have done that, but Sesshoumaru and I have discussed that after the ball I'll most likely be going back to continue jewel shard hunting"

Kagome gave a small growl "no woman of mine is going to travel with that unfaithful, idiotic canine"

Kagome was growing increasingly nervous at Koga's new show of possessiveness and she didn't know what to do "Koga I'm not your woman. I choose who I want to be with"

"So you are choosing that traitorous mutt over me?" he question, a bit angry.

Kagome shook her head "I didn't say that I-"

Koga was quick to interrupt "good then you will be with me at all times during the ball to show other males your mine"

"I think not," said a cold, emotionless male voice from behind.

Koga didn't even bother to turn around "don't interfere Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome has always been mine and now it's time the world knows it"

Kagome looked past Koga to Sesshoumaru, silently hoping he was going to help her, but not kill the wolf demon.

Sesshoumaru approached, walking past Koga to stand next to Kagome "you'd make a lousy mate, Koga, apparently you haven't heard a single word she said or else you would have known that she has turned your offer down"

Koga growled at the closeness the taiyoukai was to his Kagome "well she maybe a guest to you, but she's not yours to keep-"

"Wolf!" Sesshoumaru growled sharply with warning "you'll do wise to show your lords respect. She has reclined your offer as her mate, so leave while you still have a head"

Koga had jumped back when Sesshoumaru had given the fierce growl, but he now directed his gaze towards Kagome before taking off as fast as he could.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and she looked up at Sesshoumaru "arigato, I was really starting to get worried"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her "you forget that as a potential mate, I must keep other males from attempting to take you…as Naylor had commanded"

Kagome blinked. Duh! Why else would he snap at Koga like that? It was all an act. Kagome looked around and saw some males looking fearful for their lives and they quickly averted her gaze, hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't think of killing them for looking at her. Kagome mentally shook her head of course, now hopefully the other's will leave me alone now she thought before looking up at the taiyoukai "well thank you anyways"

"SESSHOUMARU!" cried an angry voice.

Kagome was quick to recognize it and turned to see a white haired, dog-eared, and red clothed, pissed off hanyou looking in their direction and she gasped "Inuyasha"

Nani- what

Hanyou- half demon

Youkai- demon

Taiyoukai- great demon

Ohayo- good morning

Uso- Liar

Arigato- thank you


	16. Inuyasha vs Sesshoumaru

Note: AH! So many reviews. I'm so happy. So as promised I'm giving you a chapter. Sorry, I would have given it earlier in the day, but I had to baby-sit my sister's kids which resulted in me sleeping over there, then my whole family went to this thing that was all day long….I haven't even been home for a half hour and I already jumped for the computer to update. So here it is. Once again, looking forward to reviews. Damn believe it or not I was very tempted to put up the chapter on Wednesday, but sadly I didn't….OO people! Congratulate me, I got my learners yesterday! Wahooo! Now I can actually drive a car in the city….people beware. :D. Alright read and review people. Looking forward to reading them

Chapter sixteen- Inu vs. Sess

"SESSHOUMARU!" cried an angry voice.

Kagome was quick to recognize it and turned to see a white haired, dog-eared, and red clothed pissed off hanyou looking in their direction and she gasped "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha was relieved when he saw Kagome in one piece and not a single scratch on her, but just to make sure "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome was too shocked to respond verbally, but she nodded her head and moved a little close to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't fail to notice this and he looked down at her. He could tell by her expression and body language she was not ready to see the hanyou yet.

Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and glared at his brother "give me back Kagome"

Sesshoumaru only smirked "if only she were ready to go back Inuyasha, but I don't believe she is"

Inuyasha was very confused by his half-brother's words 'what the hell is he talking about now?' he wondered. He looked at Kagome who seemed to stunned to move 'he's been scaring her' he concluded and resumed glaring at his brother "you bastard"

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother came towards him, ready to attack 'what a fool' he thought as he pulled out toukijin. He then noticed he was very close to Kagome and he looked at his brother who was still charging 'the fool is going to endanger her life just to get her back'

Inuyasha watched as his brother suddenly disappeared from Kagome's side and he immediately stopped his charge and started looking around "where'd he go?"

"You're very predictable, Inuyasha" said a voice from behind.

Inuyasha went to turn around, but suddenly found himself on the ground "Chikusho!" he quickly stood back up and tried to lunge at where his brother was standing behind him, but was knocked back to the ground. He looked back up "give me Kagome, you bastard!"

"The question is brother; does she even want to come back?" Sesshoumaru taunted.

Inuyasha was quick to notice those were the same words Sesshoumaru had said when he had taken Shippo.

Sesshoumaru noticed his brother's movements slowed 'so predictable' he mused before attacking straight on.

Inuyasha saw the attack coming and quickly used tetsusaiga to force his brother back. He smirked when he saw that it had worked.

Kagome finally snapped out of her shocked state and saw what was happened 'oh no, they'll kill each other!' she worried. She had come to see Sesshoumaru as a kind man…well somewhat kind man and she did not want to see him get hurt, but she still had some feelings towards Inuyasha and didn't want him to get hurt either 'I have to stop this, but how?' she wondered. Then an idea came to mind, it was a dumb one, but an idea nonetheless. Without another thought she quickly ran in front of Sesshoumaru with her arms out stretched just as Inuyasha was about to use the final attack.

Inuyasha saw her, but it was too late and he had released the attack. He panicked "Kagome! Get out of the way!"

Sesshoumaru looked up to see Kagome standing in front of him 'she's trying to protect me?' he thought. He saw Inuyasha release the most powerful attack of tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru noticed he stood a better chance of surviving it because he was a taiyoukai and he also had tenseiga to keep him safe. Without thinking he quickly stood up and pulled her behind him. He saw the attack coming, any minute it would hit. He glanced at Kagome "run!" he ordered.

Kagome gave a worried nod, but ran behind a tall nearby tree. She watched as tetsusaiga's most powerful attack hit Sesshoumaru directly. Dirt and dust flew up and covered up her view of what was happening. Kagome felt panic rush through her and she could only hope Sesshoumaru was all right. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rin and Shippo running towards her oh no! her mind screamed. Shippo was used to seeing the fights, but she had learned Rin had never been subject to watch one and it wasn't a good idea for her first one to see be one with her fatherly figure getting killed. "Shippo!" she yelled "Don't let Rin see!"

Shippo stopped his running and nodded. He didn't know what going on, but it was obvious Sesshoumaru was fighting with someone and could possibly be losing. He quickly halted Rin by grabbing her hand "come on, we better do as Kagome says"

Rin frowned, but nodded "okay, but what is happening?"

Shippo shrugged "I don't know, but Kagome obviously doesn't want you to see and I guess that means me as well"

Rin nodded again "okay, where will we go?"

Shippo thought for a moment "let's go get Edoksu-sama"

Rin agreed "hai" and together they ran off into the castle as quickly as they could.

Kagome watched the kids run off and was relieved they wouldn't have to see. She then looked back to see the dust was settling. She didn't like the sight she saw though.

Sesshoumaru was badly wounded, just barely standing on his own, but looked like he'd fall over at any second. Inuyasha on the other hand, was smirking, seeming very proud of himself. Inuyasha looked at Kagome "come on, let's go"

Kagome looked at him for a moment before looking at the now very weak taiyoukai "I can't, I'm not ready"

Inuyasha blinked "nani?"

Kagome shook her head "I can't go with you"

"Kagome!" the hanyou yelled, "Sesshoumaru is weak and we can go, so let's hurry before people come to collect him"

"No!" She yelled back "I won't go"

Inuyasha sighed "Kagome, you're not his prisoner anymore"

Again, Kagome shook her head "I never was Inuyasha, I went with him willingly to help Rin who was sick after I…saw you busy with Kikyo"

Inuyasha blinked 'when did she see me with Kikyo?' he wondered, but quickly shook his head from the thought "Kagome, we have shards to find"

"I know" she replied "but I'm not ready yet"

Inuyasha took a few angry steps towards her, but was suddenly felt something collide with his face, the force knocked him back and he fell on the ground. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru with his fist balled up.

Sesshoumaru growled, "Leave if you value your life" he winced at the pain that he felt all over his body.

Kagome frowned and placed a hand on the taiyoukai to help keep him steady before looking up at the hanyou "I think you best go Inuyasha. Tell Sango and Miroku that I'll be back after the youkai ball and we'll start shard hunting again. Also Shippo is fine and with me"

Inuyasha blinked in amazement that Sesshoumaru was defending Kagome and was even letting her touch him. He looked at Kagome "he could be tricking you, ya know?"

Kagome gave a small smile "I know he isn't. Sesshoumaru-sama has been nothing, but nice to me during my stay with him"

Sesshoumaru growled at Kagome for complimenting him as a good guy instead of the murderous demon he was to his stupid half-breed brother, but he also could help, but feel enlightened that Kagome was sticking up for him even after he had tried to kill her all those times before.

Kagome quickly looked at him 'he doesn't want Inuyasha to know that he has developed a heart for humans' she figured. Kagome knew that he may not be showing it, but Sesshoumaru had come to care for humans. Though it was apparent that the only human he cared for was Rin. Kagome remembered him taking the force of tetsusaiga for her…and maybe now he had found that she wasn't all-bad either.

Inuyasha watched the display before him 'Sesshoumaru is acting different, but why?' he wondered. He shook his head and decided he would leave that question to think about later "Kagome, are you sure you won't come back with me?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded "yes, I promised I would stay at the youkai ball for it's the northern lord's wish"

Inuyasha blinked 'Naylor wanted to see Kagome? And have her stay at the youkai ball?' He wondered 'apparently I have missed a lot' again he mentally shook his head "alright, I'll tell Sango and Miroku, but I expect some answers when you come back"

Kagome smiled and nodded, but deep down she couldn't erase the image of him kissing Kikyo. She watched as he quickly left just as Edoksu came out with the children.

Rin saw Sesshoumaru all wounded at started to cry, "What happened to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome gave the child a comforting smile before walking over to her to pick her up "it's okay Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be okay. He just got into a fight is all, but don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama is strong, remember?"

Rin slowly nodded "hai"

Edoksu looked Sesshoumaru up and down and smirked "you've only been outside for a short while, how could you have gotten this beaten up so quickly?"

Sesshoumaru growled at his cousin's teasing "watch yourself cousin, I'm in no mood for your antics"

Edoksu chuckled "you never are" he then helped Sesshoumaru up and took most of his weight "alright, let's get you to your room so we can bandage those wounds"

Once again Sesshoumaru growled, but said nothing. He noticed his vision was starting to blur and he knew that was a sign he was going to pass out.

Kagome followed closely behind Edoksu with the children. She held Rin in her arms, still trying to calm her down. Shippo sat on her shoulder trying to also comfort the upset Rin.

Edoksu was thankful that they had finally reached Sesshoumaru's room; the taiyoukai was starting to get heavier the longer the eastern lord carried his weight. He glanced at Kagome and saw her hands were full as well. He then glanced around and saw no servants 'just my luck' he thought. He then looked at the kitsune on Kagome's shoulder "Shippo, can you open the door for me?"

Shippo nodded "hai" he hopped down from Kagome's shoulder and quickly went to open the door. He watched as both lords went into the room.

Kagome placed Rin on her own feet "Rin, why don't you and Shippo wait in your room until I come get you okay?"

Rin looked back to where Sesshoumaru had disappeared into the room "what's going to happen?"

Kagome smiled "nothing, I'm going to bandage him up. I just think you might find it more upsetting if you watch, you might think it's much worse than it really is"

Rin nodded. Kagome had a point. There was a very good chance that when she saw how badly her guardian was wounded she might panic. She looked at Kagome "okay" she looked at Shippo "can you keep me company?"

Kagome glanced at Shippo "I think it would be a good idea if she wasn't left alone. I'll come and see you guys after I'm done"

Shippo nodded "okay then" he looked at Rin "let's go draw"

Rin nodded "okay"

Kagome watched as the two left to their room before she walked into Sesshoumaru's room. She saw that Edoksu had already laid Sesshoumaru down on his bed and that Sesshoumaru had finally passed out. She walked up to Edoksu "where are some materials to clean his wounds?"

Edoksu placed a hand on her shoulder "I'll get a servant to fetch them for you and anything else you need"

Kagome nodded "thank you"

Edoksu left the room and within a few minutes a servant came in with the stuff Kagome needed to clean and bandage the wounds.

Kagome worked many hours trying to clean up all the blood and then it took awhile to bandage him up. Once she was done she excused the servant. Kagome then left to check on the kids.

Rin looked up at Kagome when she walked into the room "is Sesshoumaru-sama going to be alright?"

Kagome smiled and nodded "he's going to be fine, he's just really tired. You'll probably be able to see him in the morning"

Rin didn't look so sure "promise?"

Kagome again nodded "promise, he just needs his sleep for tonight"

Edoksu then walked into the room "supper is just about ready, you might want to get cleaned up"

Kagome smiled "thank you, Edoksu-sama"

He smiled "you can just call me Edoksu when no one else is around"

Kagome nodded and then she felt a tug on her kimono. She looked down to see Rin's worried face "what's wrong?"

"What if something bad happens to Sesshoumaru-sama during the night?" she asked.

Kagome smiled and hugged the girl "it's alright Rin. Would it make you feel better if I were to keep watch over him during the night?"

Rin smiled and nodded "hai!"

Kagome nodded "alright then, I'll watch over him tonight and you can see him in the morning"

Edoksu smiled and the scene before him 'humans are an interesting species' he thought before leaving them.

After supper Kagome made sure Sesshoumaru was okay for Rin's sake before tucking the children in. She then went back to the lord's room and watched over him from a near by chair, but soon sleep came in and took her. Her head slipped to be on the bed near Sesshoumaru's arm while the rest of her body stayed in the chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanyou- half demon

Chikusho- damn it

Taiyoukai- great demon

Hai- yes

Nani- what

Youkai- demon

Kitsune- fox demon


	17. First Kiss

Note: okay last time of me updating on Saturdays…or on this case…the day before. I'm just so happy with all the reviews I've gotten. I was going to update on Tuesday, but stuff happened and I wasn't able to. So because this weekend is my b-day…I'm giving you guys 2 chapters. And might I add good ones. The first kiss and Confessions. Hope you guys enjoy them. Never thought I'd be giving good chapters on my b-day. Alright, read, enjoy…review.

Chapter seventeen- First kiss

After supper Kagome made sure Sesshoumaru was okay for Rin's sake before tucking the children in. She then went back to the lord's room and watched over him from a near by chair, but soon sleep came in and took her. Her head slipped to be on the bed near Sesshoumaru's arm while the rest of her body stayed in the chair.

By early morning Sesshoumaru awoke, slightly in pain. He felt something by his arm and turned his head to see Kagome asleep, using her arms as a pillow 'what is she doing here?' he wondered. The sound of something moving towards him gathered his attention and he turned his head to fix his gaze upon the eastern lord.

Edoksu gave a nod "ohayo, Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru, in turn, gave a nod "ohayo to you as well cousin"

Edoksu made his way over to his western cousin's side, stopping next to Kagome. He looked at her and smirked "she stayed here all night looking after you"

'All night?' Thought Sesshoumaru. He didn't know why, but he felt strangely comforted by hearing that fact. He then shot a glare to his cousin "so what brings you into my bedroom?"

Edoksu smirked "by Rin's request"

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru echoed.

"Yes, she was terribly worried about you and asked when she saw me, if I'd be willing to check up on you. I couldn't very well resist that innocent, worried face of hers so I agreed" he then bowed "now if you don't mind I believe I will go tell the little lady that you are awake" he started to leave, but stopped at the door, giving a quick glance to the western taiyoukai in the bed with the sleepy girl by him "be expecting some company soon" and with that he left.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who was still fast asleep. He remembered his original plan was for her to heal Rin and while she did that he would be getting tetsusaiga from Inuyasha, but somehow that part was forgotten the minute he and the girl had headed off to his castle. After that he spent his entire time trying to figure what made this girl so different from other human beings. He gave a small groan 'it seems I am becoming more and more like my father' he thought. For some reason Sesshoumaru found he didn't really mind that much, especially if it was a human like Kagome. A yawn broke him free of his thoughts and he turned his head to see the girl waking up.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and slowly started to sit up. She found herself a bit stiff from sleepy in the awkward position. Why was she sleeping in a chair instead of her bed? She couldn't quite remember until she looked up a bit more to see a pair of golden ember eyes staring back at her 'oh right! Inuyasha showed up and he and Sesshoumaru fought' she remembered. She smiled at the taiyoukai in the bed "ohayo, Sesshoumaru" she then remembered "sama"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "ohayo, Kagome"

"How do you feel this morning?" she asked out of concern.

He smirked "I can already tell my wounds have healed and I shall have gathered all my strength by the afternoon"

Kagome blinked in surprise "that fast? Wow" she of course remembered he was a taiyoukai, so of course he had fast healing ability. Kagome's face then became serious as yesturday's battle started to become a little clearer "you saved me"

"You attempted to protect me" he replied, emotionless as always "I stood a better chance against my idiotic brother's attack than you did"

"Why? Why did you protect me?" It was a question she just had to know and she was going to make sure she got an answer.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a few minutes, carefully thinking about his answer. When he had pulled her behind him and told him to run, it was mostly from pure reflex and he hadn't really thought about it. Now that it was all over he had to think about it. Soon the answer came to him "Rin seems to fancy you and so does the kitsune. They would both have been very distressed if you were to be injured in any form"

Kagome gave a nod "I know how much it would have hurt them" for some reason it hurt her for that to be his reason and her answer. Why did she feel like she was expecting more of an answer? Kagome mentally shook her head 'it's only because I've spent so much time around him and Rin' she concluded.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a minute before adding, "I would also have been upset if you were to be killed"

Kagome's head shot up at that and was about to ask what he meant when Rin suddenly burst through the door, a huge grin on her face "Sesshoumaru-sama! Ohayo!"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention away from Kagome to look at the human child "ohayo, Rin"

Rin ran around the bed until she was standing next to Kagome "I was so scared when I saw how hurt you were" she looked at tall girl next to her and grinned even more "but Kagome told me you would be okay"

Just then Shippo cautiously entered the room. He knew very well that this was Sesshoumaru's room and he didn't know how the western lord would react to so many people in his room. Shippo soon found himself close to Kagome and still in one piece. He let out a sigh of relief before looking up at Kagome "can we go eat and then play outside?"

Kagome nodded "sure, you two go ahead and get breakfast while I take Sesshoumaru's bandages off"

Rin and Shippo nodded before running out of them room, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone.

Kagome turned to her task at hand only to see Sesshoumaru staring at her again. She felt a little uncomfortable under the taiyoukai's intense gaze and the silence in the room was over whelming. Gathering up some courage she stared back at him "you said earlier that your wounds have heals, so there's no need for the bandages to be on anymore" she reached a nervous hand up to him "so I'll just take them off"

Sesshoumaru nodded and let himself drift into his thoughts while Kagome removed the bandages that were on him, mainly around his arms and chest area. He remembered the first time he met Kagome and had tried to kill her. Back then he totally hated humans and wanted nothing to do with them. Meeting Rin had changed him a little too where he could tolerate her presences. He was still curious as to what drove him to take his brother's female with him just so she could heal Rin when he could have easily picked out someone else. Then it hit him again, Kagome was different. She not only dressed different, but she smelt better than other humans and she was far more intelligent. Sesshoumaru could understand why Rin and Shippo seemed to like Kagome so much, so what did she mean to him besides she was different than other humans?

Sesshoumaru just didn't know the answer. What did Kagome mean to him? How was she special to him?

"There all done" came a voice, breaking through his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, now holding the bloody bandages from his wounds. He watched her as she went to throw them away before coming back. She smiled at him "well I better go to Rin and Shippo; I don't want to keep them waiting for me, not to mention you probably want to rest"

Sesshoumaru gave a brisk nod. He didn't know what compelled him then, but as Kagome started to leave he snatched her wrist and pulled her over to him. He could hear her gasp and then her heart beat speed up. Their faces were nearly touching.

Kagome was very shocked by the sudden pull on her wrist, but was even more shocked to see it was Sesshoumaru who had done the pulling. She couldn't believe how close their faces were and she didn't know why he wasn't angry. Kagome blinked 'wait…why would he be angry with me? I didn't do anything to anger him' she thought 'so why is it that our faces are nearly touching?'

Kagome was about to open her mouth to speak when Sesshoumaru closed the small gap between them, placing his lips on hers. Kagome couldn't believe what was happening 'he's kissing me! Sesshoumaru, a taiyoukai, a lord of the western lands is kissing me, Kagome Higurashi, a human!' She thought 'it's official; Inuyasha rattled Sesshoumaru's brain with that stupid Kazu no Kizu attack of his'

Sesshoumaru soon pulled away. What was only a few second kiss felt like minutes to both of them. He smirked when he saw that her cheeks were a rosy red and her eyes filled with shock and wonder "arigato, Kagome, for helping me"

Kagome stared at him for a minute before finally saying, "S-sure, it was no problem" she slowly made her way to the door, never talking her eyes off the demon lord "I-I-I better go check on the kids" and with that, she turned around and headed out of the room.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's actions and analyzed them. She was shocked when he'd grabbed her wrist, nervous when they were so close, surprised when he actually kissed her, and then nervous to exit the room. Sesshoumaru let a smile be placed on his lips. It had been awhile since he had actually ever smiled. He didn't know what was coming over him, but he knew Kagome was the lead cause of it all. Sesshoumaru couldn't remember the last time he actually felt truly happy. The kiss had been on impulse and he hadn't even been thinking when he did it, but now that his mind was working again he had to wonder. Why did he kiss her?

Sesshoumaru could only come to one conclusion. He had feelings towards the human. Never before had he fallen for a female…youkai or human, but Kagome seemed to stand out above them all.

Sesshoumaru looked at the door and smirked. Now that he had an idea what was wrong with him, he was going to have to somehow get Kagome to return those feelings to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohayo- good morning

Kitsune- fox demon

Taiyoukai- great demon


	18. Confessions

Note: Okay here's the second chapter I promised. Since it's my birthday and all do you think I could get 10 reviews for each chapter? I mean you guys gave me like 23 with chapter 16. so I'm not asking alot...but it'd be nice to get some....then I can rub it in the child of my mom's best friend. He's always being rude and calling my stories dumb. Maybe lots of reviews will shut him up, eh? lol, okay enjoy. By the chapter title I bet you can guess something is finally going to be put out into the open.

Chapter eighteen- Confessions

Sesshoumaru couldn't remember the last time he actually felt truly happy. The kiss had been on impulse and he hadn't even been thinking when he did it, but now that his mind was working again he had to wonder. Why did he kiss her?

Sesshoumaru could only come to one conclusion. He had feelings towards the human. Never before had he fallen for a female…youkai or human, but Kagome seemed to stand out above them all.

Sesshoumaru looked at the door and smirked. Now that he had an idea what was wrong with him, he was going to have to somehow get Kagome to return those feelings to him.

By the afternoon, Sesshoumaru felt much like his strength was restored. Slightly bored from spending his whole morning in bed he went out to the gardens to see Rin and Shippo playing with Kagome.

Kagome tried to run away from Rin, who was currently it, not knowing that the taiyoukai was watching. She looked behind her to see Rin was catching up fast and she started to giggle "you can't catch me Rin"

Rin giggled "I can try Kagome-chan"

Shippo quickly ran up beside Kagome and looked back to see Rin "come on Rin, I know you can run faster than that" suddenly he felt himself hit the ground.

Rin started laughing as she ran up to Shippo and touched his arm "you're it, that's what you get for not paying attention and running into a tree"

Shippo gave a mock glare "oh yeah, we'll see about that" he turned to look at Kagome who was now laughing "but first I'm going to get Kagome"

Kagome quickly held up her hands in a lame attempt to protect herself "actually if you guys don't mind I think I'm going to take a brake. I'm getting kind of tired"

Rin and Shippo both nodded "okay" they said together before Shippo touched Rin's arm "you're it!"

Rin gasped "that's not fair Shippo! I wasn't ready!"

Shippo laughed "too bad, try and get me"

"You can count on that" shouted Rin as she ran after the kitsune

Kagome giggled to herself as she walked over to a bench and sat down with a great sigh. Boy had her life changed since she fell in the well and even more so after 2 years of constant traveling between the worlds. Now it seemed her life had changed even more when she had chosen to run from Inuyasha and ran into Sesshoumaru. Literally. If Rin hadn't been sick and if Sesshoumaru hadn't allowed her to treat the child then Kagome would never have seen another side of the western lord.

Kagome looked up at the clouds in the sky. The western lord, the taiyoukai…Sesshoumaru. He seemed very different from when she had first met him 2 years ago. Before he would kill her without thinking, but now, now he had protected her from Inuyasha's attack with the tetsusaiga. Not to mention Sesshoumaru had even gone so far as to kiss her. Kagome sighed 'why did he do that?' she wondered. She was so deep in thought she didn't noticed there had been someone standing beside her.

"Something troubling you, Kagome"

Kagome jumped at the voice and turned to see Sesshoumaru. She breathed a sigh of relief 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' she thought and looked back up 'or in this case the taiyoukai'. She then remembered he had said something "oh, uum, it's nothing really"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her "I believe it is bigger than you say it is for I've been standing here for 10 minutes without your acknowledgement"

Kagome blinked "10 minutes?" he nodded "oh, oops, sorry"

"Apparently your mind is occupied on other things" he stated

"I guess so" she answered as she started to fall back into thought, but was quickly pulled back as Sesshoumaru sat down next to her.

Both were silent and watched the kids play for awhile. Rin had come up and given Sesshoumaru a quick hug, saying she was glad he was better and then she left to play with Shippo again. Kagome had drifted back into thought and trying to answer her most annoying question, but wasn't coming up with any reasonable answers. Why did Sesshoumaru kiss her?

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome and saw her staring at nothing "Kagome"

Kagome blinked for a minute, coming out of her thoughts, she didn't look at the demon lord, but did acknowledge him "yes?"

"I can see you are not focusing on watching the children again, so what is troubling you?" he asked.

Kagome thought for a moment. Should she ask him or just keep it to herself? She wasn't sure. Her mind started to trail into a new line of thought if she should tell or not.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru said a little harsh.

Kagome jerked her head from her thoughts "sorry, just thinking"

He gave a nod "that was apparent, care to explain what you are thinking about"

Kagome turned her head and looked at him he actually cares to know she concluded. Sesshoumaru maybe cold and didn't really show his emotion, but if you really paid attention to his words; they were filled with consideration. She mentally shook her head from the thought "I-I was just thinking about earlier"

"Be more specific" He ordered, though he had an idea "many things have happened before now"

Kagome felt her cheeks get red. Oh boy! She was going to have to tell him flat out "uum, it was this morning when, when you… kissed me"

Sesshoumaru folded his arms and gave a nod "why do you think of that, Kagome?"

She shrugged "well, I, uum, I was just wondering why you did that"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but let a smirk cross his lips "why do you care to know?"

Kagome shrugged again "I've gotten to know you and I've learned that you don't do anything without a reason, so why?"

Sesshoumaru watched Rin and Shippo run around for a few minutes before giving his answer "when we first met 2 years ago I hated humans, you were no exception, even if I had just met you. After that I only desired to kill Inuyasha and get the tetsusaiga from him, but I slowly started to notice you were not like other humans. You showed bravery towards me when I wanted to kill. That is why I let you care for Rin"

Kagome listened intently to every word he said, finding it a little hard to believe he was telling her how he thought of everything. She watched the children as Sesshoumaru continued

"I was curious about you. You are very different from other humans and I wanted to rid myself of the curiosity. I figured that if I let you care for Rin, she would be well, I would learn how you function, and possibly get tetsusaiga from Inuyasha"

"I see" she answered "I was just a method to getting tetsusaiga and at the same time curing you of your curiosity of me?"

"Yes" he replied "but things have a way of changing. I had stopped thinking about tetsusaiga since I acquired you; I spent a majority of my time trying to figure out why and how you are different from humans of this time. Your future explained very little for me and even right now I am curious as to why you are so different from other humans"

Kagome gave a nod "okay, but that doesn't explain why you kissed me"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he turned his head to look at her and she looked at him "I have realized I may never understand you completely and it is my curiosity that has led me to start having feelings towards you"

Kagome blinked in shock "say that again"

Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes "I shall only repeat myself once more"

Kagome gulped, thinking he was angry with her. She then noticed that though he looked angry, he didn't seem like himself. She almost raised her hand to smack herself physically, but didn't. But she was surprised 'he's joking with me! He's only pretending to be angry' she noticed.

"I have started to have feelings towards you" he answered.

Kagome gave a slight nod "okay, uum, what kind of feelings?" she had to be wrong; she couldn't be thinking he had feelings for her…romantically.

Sesshoumaru's face with emotionless as ever, not even a smirk on his face as he bent over and brushed his lips against hers in a very light kiss. He then pulled away and his ember eyes stared into her brown ones "what feelings associate with a kiss?"

Kagome's cheeks went red with blush and she could only think of one answer "good ones?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and gave a nod "indeed"

Kagome then remembered Inuyasha kissing Kikyo and her face went serious "I'm not sure if I can return your feelings" she frowned and looked away "I-I know I feel something for you, but I just don't want to be hurt again"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. He knew she was speaking of his brother being with the dead woman. Sesshoumaru brought a clawed hand underneath her chin and tilted her head to look at him "then allow me to show you, you will not be hurt again"

Kagome stared at him "you mean like a trial, to see if everything works out?" Sesshoumaru gave a nod "okay, I think I can handle that"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOooo! They finally got together and it only took 18 chapters. YAY! Please review. Too tell truth I was never expecting this many reviews to begin with. So thanks to all who reviewed.

Kitsune- fox demon


	19. End of the Youkai Ball

Note: so sorry I didn't update Saturday or Sunday…geez and I promised I'd update every Saturday this month. But I was really busy Saturday, I had my b-day party which was really fun. Then at Midnight we hit the bar for my first time now that I'm legal and Sunday I was sick for most of the day…I wonder why?. Man the bar was fun….5 minutes of being there and I met a guy. He's really nice and now we're seeing each other. Wahoo! Me and him have so much in common…and my mom, sis, and brother-in-law like him. Yippee tho he is 7 years older than me…that's right he's 25 and I'm a newly 18 yr old girl. Bah, enough boring ya with my weekend here's the long over due chapter.

Chapter nineteen- End of the youkai ball

Kagome stared at him "you mean like a trial, to see if everything works out?" Sesshoumaru gave a nod "okay, I think I can handle that"

------------------------------------

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara had started to head back to Kaede's. Inuyasha had told everyone that Kagome and Shippo were staying at the youkai ball because it was the northern lord's wish. He left out the part where Kagome had defended his brother and even tried protected him against tetsusaiga's attack.

Inuyasha had eventually slipped into his own thoughts. He kept thinking about the time when he first met Kagome; how he attacked her in means to kill her. He also thought about how they slowly became friends. Memories of when Kikyo came back resurfaced and he remembered on how he treated Kagome soon afterwards. How he would avoid her or at times yell at her and hurt her feelings or even ditch her just to find Kikyo, but would yell at her when she wanted to go home.

Inuyasha shook his head and frowned. Had he really been the one to drive Kagome away? If so, he hadn't meant to. He had really liked Kagome, but even felt more for her beyond friendship. He was just having a hard time letting go of Kikyo since she was his first love. Well he still had a chance to get Kagome back when she returned to finish hunting the jewel shards. He would treat her right, whether or not people were looking and he would start to show his feelings. Kikyo was gone, she had died many years ago and the person that now walked the earth was not the Kikyo he knew, but just a zombie that helped Naraku from time to time.

--------------------------------

Sesshoumaru led Kagome and the kids to the dinning room where most humans and youkai were gathered for supper. Sesshoumaru noticed the other lords off to the distance and saw them waving him over. He gave a brief nod before looking at Kagome "you and the children go sit down, I will be with you in a moment"

Kagome looked at him and nodded "okay"

Sesshoumaru bent over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going over to visit with the other lords, also known as his relatives.

Sabura, the southern lord, smirked "you're really getting into this aren't you cousin"

Sesshoumaru glared at him "for your information, Kagome and I have decided to take this seriously"

Naylor stared at his nephew "the acting? Or do you mean you two are actually doing this and it's not pretend anymore"

Sesshoumaru remained silent and the lords quickly caught on. They knew if Sesshoumaru had meant the acting he would have stated so, but he remained silent which meant it was real.

Edoksu was thrilled since he really liked Kagome and thought she would fit perfectly with their family "I'm very happy to hear that"

Naylor nodded "as well as me, come, come enough talk, I'm hungry"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and left to go sit next to Kagome who had already helped the kids with their meal. She looked at him and smiled "Sesshoumaru?"

"Nani?" He asked

"Do you think I could go home for a short bit?" She asked a little nervously "just so I could do some things there"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "the ball ends in two days. We'll go then"

Rin tugged on Kagome's sleeve "can we go too?"

Kagome frowned "I don't even know if the well will allow you, it never let Shippo" she looked at Sesshoumaru. She had already figured he would want to go, but she figured that if they were going to be a couple she would need to discuss things with him "what you think we should do?"

The taiyoukai remained silent for a short moment "we shall try if it does not work then we'll have Jaken look after them until we come back"

Kagome nodded "or we could have Kaede, Sango and Miroku watch over them since the village isn't that far from the well"

"We will see" he replied. Sesshoumaru noticed how she did not mention Inuyasha 'probably still upset with him' he figured.

Shippo soon finished his meal; praying the whole time that for once the well would let him through so he could see Kagome's world. He asked Rin to get Kagome's attention for him since he couldn't reach. He smiled when Kagome looked at him "can we go for a dragon ride?"

Kagome thought for a moment "I have no problem with it" she looked at Sesshoumaru who was sitting beside her "can they go?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the children. He had begun to feel as if they both were his own. Rin was like his very own flesh and blood daughter and Shippo now felt like his very own son as well "very well"

Both kids cheered and Kagome smiled as she watched them. Boy, did she ever feel like a mother now. When it was just Shippo, she had felt some connection to the young orphan, but now with Rin and how they always depended on her and Sesshoumaru. Now Kagome really felt grown up for only being 17.

----------------------

2 Days later, in the late afternoon, Sesshoumaru and Kagome bid farewell to the north, east and south lords before heading to Inuyasha forest on Ah and Un. Kagome was a little nervous about going because she knew Inuyasha was probably there, waiting for his answers to everything that was going on. She groaned; she was not looking forward to this encounter.

"What troubles you?"

Kagome turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru who was holding her "just nervous about running into Inuyasha" she looked in front of her where the kids where silently chatting "he's going to want answers to what's been going on"

Sesshoumaru rested his chin on Kagome's head "he will get his answers when you are ready to give them"

Kagome smiled "I guess you're right"

Rin turned to look at them and then leaned over to Shippo to whisper in his ear "I think Sesshoumaru-sama likes Kagome-chan a lot, do you think we'll become brother and sister?"

Shippo shrugged "I don't know, but if we do, do you think we'll get any other siblings?"

Both jumped when Sesshoumaru's voice cut through the air "it's a possibility"

Kagome giggled when they jumped and she looked up at the demon lord "what were they talking about?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and kissed her lips "future possibilities"

Kagome was about to ask him what he meant by that when the kids started getting excited and shouting they were there. As Ah and Un started to land, Kagome was already starting to get nervous again and looking for any sign of Inuyasha. Sure enough a red blur could be seen making its way to the well to meet them just what I need she thought.

Inuyasha was standing next to the well as soon as Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Shippo landed on Ah and Un. He had smelt them coming and had hurried out of Kaede's hut to see if Kagome was safe. Well as safe as she could be since she was with his brother. Inuyasha growled as he watched them all get of the two headed dragon "Sesshoumaru! Get away from Kagome!"

Kagome glared at him "Oswari!"

Sesshoumaru watched his brother hit the ground. It was amusing to see how much power one human girl had against the hanyou. He then walked closer to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder "let's go"

Kagome looked at him "I thought we were going to get Kaede or Sango just in case Rin and Shippo can't go through the well?"

Sesshoumaru looked over to Inuyasha who was picking himself up "if it doesn't work, Shippo can take himself and Rin and explain what is going on"

Kagome gave a nod "okay" she turned to look at Shippo who was beside her "did you hear that Shippo?"

Shippo nodded "hai, Kagome" he then heard Inuyasha growling "can we try and go now? Inuyasha is starting to scare me"

Kagome gave another nod before noticing Inuyasha coming over "oswari!" and she watched as he hit the ground. All of them went over to the well and Kagome quickly looked back at the hanyou "Inuyasha, don't follow. I'm going to be fine and I'll be back later to talk about everything with you"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her close while Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. He then picked up Rin with his other arm and jumped them all through. Kagome prayed it would let Sesshoumaru through again and would let the kids through.

Sure enough a blue light engulfed them all and when they all looked up they all saw a roof. Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well and put the girls on their own two feet. Together, everyone stepped outside and Shippo started bouncing around like an over active kid "it worked! It worked! Yay! I finally get to see Kagome's world!"

Kagome giggled before taking Rin's hand and then getting Shippo and leading them to the house with Sesshoumaru following. The house was quiet when they entered and for a moment Kagome wondered if anyone was home "mama! I'm home!" she called out.

"Kagome" said Mrs. Higurashi as she entered the room. She didn't notice the kids go and hide behind Sesshoumaru "I'm glad to see you're all right"

Kagome smiled and nodded "hai, I'm just fine"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded "that's good" she then noticed Sesshoumaru "it's nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru gave a small bow "as it is you"

Kagome looked around the room for the children who had accompanied them, but couldn't see them "uuh, Sesshoumaru? Where are Rin and Shippo?"

Sesshoumaru then took a step to the side to reveal two shy kids. Rin quickly went and latched onto the taiyoukai's pant leg while Shippo went to hide behind Kagome.

"Mom, this is Shippo" Kagome stated as she picked up the kitsune.

Her mother blinked "the one you've told me about?" Kagome nodded and her mom smiled "well it's nice to finally get a chance to meet you"

Shippo gave a small nod while holding onto Kagome tightly "it's nice to meet you"

Kagome smiled "and the one holding onto Sesshoumaru is Rin"

Mrs. Higurashi walked to the little girl "a pleasure to meet you Rin"

Rin gave a small, shy smile "nice to meet you"

Mrs. Higurashi then looked over to her daughter "why don't you show them the house, I'm sure they'd love to see it"

Kagome giggled "I know something they'll like even more" she looked at the kids "come with me"

Kagome walked into the living room and turned on the television and put it to a cartoon to keep them occupied. She looked at Sesshoumaru "I'm just going to be up in my room doing some homework, okay?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and took a seat on the couch with the children while Kagome went upstairs. Rin noticed and moved closer to him. She was not use to such a strange place, but it felt better when she was closer to the demon lord. Rin became very surprised when Sesshoumaru picked her up, without even thinking, and placed her on his knee. She looked at him for a moment before looking at the tv. Never before had the taiyoukai done that, but she wasn't about to say anything and instead got lost into watching the cartoon.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He was starting to enjoy this role as a father more, now that he had Kagome as the role of the mother. He was even starting to consider Shippo one of own just like Rin. Both were orphans with now new parents. He could only hope that this would last.

After awhile, Sesshoumaru left to go upstairs where Kagome said she would be. It wasn't hard to find her room since it was near the top of the stairs and her scent was stronger behind one door.

Kagome turned her head from her math book just as Sesshoumaru walked in, not even bothering to knock. She didn't really mind though, after all she was only doing homework. It wasn't like she was dressing or something like that. She smiled as he walked over to her and took a glance at her work "it is math"

Sesshoumaru looked it over. Most high class demons like him knew how to do it, but low class youkai and practically every human couldn't "your world keeps you well educated"

Kagome nodded "it does, but it doesn't mean I like to learn it"

"It will help you in the end" he stated

"I suppose" she sighed "but I still don't like learning it" Kagome then heard her mom calling them to come down for supper good timing she thought. She was starting to get hungry. She looked at Sesshoumaru "shall we go down and eat?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "when shall we tell your mother about us? She does deserve to know"

Kagome gave a small nod "I know she does, how about I tell her later?"

"Before we leave" He said, it sounded almost like an order.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she stood from her chair "hai, Sesshoumaru…sama"

Sesshoumaru watched as she started to walk past. He knew she was teasing him since he had told her during the last dragon ride to drop the sama title now and she did except when he gave her an order. Then she acted like she was a servant taking orders and addressed him with his 'sama' title. Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her arm before pulling her close to him.

Kagome looked up at his emotionless face "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru bent down and pressed his lips to hers. He then moved his lips to her ear "did I not say you are to drop that title?"

Kagome smiled "yes, you did"

"Then why do you not?" He asked in a small whisper, making her shiver.

Kagome was about to answer when she heard her mom call her again for supper. She looked at her door before looking back at the demon lord "we better go down or else she'll come up"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. The last thing he wanted was for her mother to come up and witnessing them so close together. Kagome's mother might get the impression he was trying to seduce her daughter. Which in a way he was, now if they were only alone in the house together. He mentally shook his head "alright, let's go"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: okay, that was good right? Damn I'm in a good mood. You guys sent me way more than the amount I asked for…which I kinda thought you would…so thank you people! Luv ya all!

-------------------------------------------------------

Nani- what

Hai- yes

Sama- title for a lord

Oswari- Sit

Kitsune- Fox

Taiyoukai- great demon

Youkai- demon


	20. Staying the Night

Note: okay people, loving the reviews. So sorry I didn't update yesterday. Boy it's harder having a double life. There's my life on the computer and now with my boyfriend. Don't worry people I'll have more time to work on chapters after today….my boyfriend is leaving for a week or so…so it'll give me a chance to write some extra chapters. Okay? On with the story..

Chapter twenty- Staying the night

At supper, Rin and Shippo met Souta, who hadn't been home earlier since he was at a friend's house. They also got a change to meet jii-chan. Jii-chan during supper would keep giving Sesshoumaru weird looks since he learned the guy was a demon.

Sesshoumaru didn't really mind the looks, in fact he found it amusing because Mrs. Higurashi would tell the grandfather to smarten up and behave himself. Sesshoumaru noticed the 3 kids seemed to be getting along fine, Souta would ask them a lot of questions about the feudal era and Rin and Shippo would ask him a lot about the future.

As supper was ending, Shippo tugged Kagome's shirt "Kagome? Can I go with Souta and see what his playstation is?"

Kagome gave a nod "I guess so" she looked over at Rin, who seemed very quiet probably not use to being around humans anymore after being with Sesshoumaru for so long she thought. She smiled "you can go too Rin, if you want"

Rin smiled and nodded "arigato, Kagome-chan" and she followed after the boys. She was happy Kagome was around because she seemed to understand what she wanted when she was too afraid to speak.

Mrs. Higurashi watched the kids run off and she smiled "hard to believe they're orphans, I'd never believe it"

Kagome nodded "yeah, even I some times forget"

Jii-chan grumbled to himself, but everyone heard "they act like Kagome is their mother"

Mrs. Higurashi gave a nod "so they do dad, but I think that's really sweet and Kagome seems to take to the role nicely"

Kagome nearly choked on her food. She was not expecting that response from her own mother "mom!"

Sesshoumaru smirked "I agree, Kagome does fit the role"

Kagome looked at him and glared "thanks a lot"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "any time" he looked out the window to see it was getting dark "it's getting late, we should start thinking about heading back"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head "nonsense, why don't you stay here for the night?"

Kagome blinked "I don't know, Inuyasha might come looking for us if we're too long"

Jii-chan stood up from the table "if you ask me, Inuyasha is a little possessive" his eyes then widened "Kagome! You aren't seeing this demon are you?"

Kagome jumped back in her seat in surprise "seeing Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru?"

"Inuyasha of course!" He called "we all know you've met Sesshoumaru a few weeks ago, nothing would happen in that amount of time"

Kagome sighed 'if only he knew' she thought before looking at her grandfather "no grandpa, I'm not seeing Inuyasha" she then looked at the taiyoukai "well Sesshoumaru, do you mind staying the night here?"

Sesshoumaru didn't really like the smells of this time, but he supposed one night would not hurt him and Kagome seemed really happy to spend time with her family "one night would not hurt"

Kagome smiled at him and then looked to her mother "alright, I guess we're spending the night here"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled "oh good, Rin and Shippo can sleep in Souta's room and Sesshoumaru can share your room, Kagome, since there's plenty of space"

Kagome's eyes widened and she glanced at the taiyoukai, whose face remained unemotional 'can't he ever show some emotion?'' she wondered.

Jii-chan stood up, gathering his plate and cup "if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded "alright, dad"

Kagome watched as her grandfather left before looking at her mother "I'll help you with the dishes, mom"

"Alright" her mother replied.

While her mother picked up the dishes, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome aside "when are you going to tell her?"

Kagome smiled "while I'm doing the dishes with her"

Sesshoumaru let one of his rare smiles show and he kissed her cheek "very well and I shall spend time with the children"

Kagome nodded "okay" and then watched him leave into the living room. She couldn't help, but feel as though they were acting like a real family. She couldn't shake the feeling off and it seemed a little weird to hear Sesshoumaru offering to sit around the children. She shook her head from her thoughts and went to help her mother.

As the two women washed the dishes, Kagome was figuring the best way to bring up the subject "uum, mom?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"What do you think of Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as her mother handed her a plate to dry and put away.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled "he seems a little too serious, but if you look past that then you would notice he's actually very caring towards people he likes"

Kagome blinked. That was Sesshoumaru down to a tee. She then hesitated with her next question "w-what would you say if I were to tell you I was…dating him?"

Mrs. Higurashi was silent a moment as she washed a plate "are you?"

"Yes" Kagome replied, cautiously.

"Then I'd say I'm happy for you both" her mother answered "by the looks of it Sesshoumaru doesn't make friends to easily and has a hard time showing his emotions. So if he were to finally be showing some, even if it's only towards one person than I think it's a good thing"

Kagome smiled "I guess your right" she then remembered earlier "uum, mom. Does that change the sleeping arrangements?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head "no, I trust you not to do anything you might regret if this relationship does not last"

Kagome gave a nervous smile "thanks for your trust mom"

After the dishes were washed, dried and put away, Kagome went into the living room where she was surprised to find Rin sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap. She then shook it off and sat down next to the taiyoukai and finished watching the show with them.

When the show was finished, Kagome looked at the clock before staring at Rin and Shippo "bedtime"

Shippo frowned "awe, do we have to, Kagome?"

Rin nodded "yeah, we were having fun"

Kagome smiled "sorry, but it's getting late and you need your rest if you're going to grow up to be big and strong"

Both kids frowned, but did as they were told and followed Kagome upstairs and into Souta's room. After they were tucked in, Kagome went back downstairs and sat on the couch next to the taiyoukai.

Mrs. Higurashi came in and watched the two on the couch for a moment "would you like any snacks?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, who remained silent, so she took that as his answer and looked back at her mother "no thanks mom, I think we're going to go to bed soon anyways"

"Alright then, I'll see you both in the morning"

Kagome nodded as her mom left and she went back to watching television with the demon lord. Her mind was spinning from everything that had happened. Never in her dreams did she image she would be 'dating' Sesshoumaru. Never in her dreams did she actually think the cold lord would bring her comfort. She looked up at him or that he's a fantastic kisser she blinked 'where did that thought come from?'

Sesshoumaru turned his head to see Kagome staring at him 'who ever thought I'd fall in my father's footsteps' he wondered. He leaned over and kissed her lips. Well if he was going to have a human, at least he would never grow tired of her and he wouldn't have to worry about her as much as his father worried for Inuyasha's mother. The human was weak, but Kagome was strong minded and could defend herself, if for a short time.

When their lips parted, the taiyoukai looked at her "I believe it is getting late and we are heading back in the morning, we should get some rest"

She nodded "okay" she picked up the remote and turned off the t.v before standing up and bringing the demon lord upstairs to her room.

Sesshoumaru glanced around the bedroom "this is where you sleep?"

Kagome didn't look up to answer since she was busy looking for her pajamas "when I'm not in the feudal era" she turned around with her pajamas and looked at him "I'm just going to go get into these, I'll be right back"

Sesshoumaru watched as she left before removing his swords, amour, and his fur pelt. Then without even thinking, removed his heori so all he was left in was his pants. He then set his stuff aside just as Kagome came back into the room.

Kagome stood there for a moment, staring that the taiyoukai in front of her. This was a huge first for her. Never in her life had she seen a grown man's chest. Okay, maybe when she went to the pool, but all those guys weren't as good looking as the demon in front of her.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the blush rising to her cheeks "we should get some rest before the morning"

Kagome snapped out of her wondering thoughts at the sound of his voice "o-oh yeah" she looked at the bed "you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor"

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he sat down on the bed. When Kagome walked by to get a folded up blanket near the end of the bed, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her across him. Before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru slid her over and positioned her to face the wall before he laid down himself, pulling the covers to cover them both. He then draped one arm over her waist and said one word "sleep"

Kagome was positive her face was as red as a tomato or even redder by being in a simple position "uum, what if my mom comes in here and sees us? Or worse my brother who'd tell everyone"

"You told your mother of us, correct?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Then there's nothing to worry about" he replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Kagome blinked a few times "h-how can that not be anything to worry about, if she comes in here and sees us in bed together than she might think we did something"

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh "we did do something, we slept, or at least we would if you'd stop worrying"

"But-" she started, but he interrupted

"Sleep and that's the last time I repeat myself"

Sesshoumaru waited to see if she would say anything more, but soon he heard her even breathing and then he too fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke so comfortable she was ready to spend the day in bed. That is she would have until she noticed the arm still draped over her waist. She then remember her and Sesshoumaru had shared her bed last night and she gasped 'I hope mom doesn't come up'

"It's about time you woke up" came a deep, cold voice.

Kagome attempted to turn her head to look up at him, but couldn't quite see him from her position "how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough" he replied as he removed his arm from her waist and started to sit up while Kagome turned to face him "sleep well?"

Kagome blushed and nodded "h-hai, did you?"

"Hai" he replied before both could hear a voice coming towards the bedroom.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru, time for break-" Sota popped into the room and saw two people on the bed and was shocked "fast" he finished.

------------------------------------------------------

Note: you thought it would be her mom didn't ya? Hmm I wonder how this shall turn out…to bad I'm the only one who knows. Lol. If I get enough reviews I just might update quicker.


	21. The Return and the Greeting

Note: awesome people love the reviews. Okay people want answers to some questions, so I've written the responses to them right after the translations. Okay? Love them, keep them up, and since Saturday was the last week of October, I won't be updating every Saturday now. Ya know I really got to start writing some new chapters…I'm only one chapter ahead of you people now. Alright? Okay on the chapter and enjoy it.

Chapter twenty-one – the Return and the Greeting

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru, time for break-" Sota popped into the room and saw two people on the bed and was shocked "fast" he finished.

Kagome's eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment. Sesshoumaru's face on the other hand was calm as always, showing no emotion.

Sota stared at his sister "K-Kagome? Why are you in bed with him?"

Kagome's face was beat red and she couldn't answer, so Sesshoumaru answered for her "if you were a wise child you'd keep your mouth shut about what you just saw"

Sota gulped and nodded "h-h-hai!" before disappearing out of the room.

Kagome forgot about her embarrassment and shot a glare at the taiyoukai "don't threaten my brother"

"By doing so we are reassured he won't tell anyone" he replied.

Kagome stood up, walked over to her dresser, and grabbed her clothes "you didn't have to threaten him"

Sesshoumaru pulled himself out of the bed "would you prefer he told your mother that we slept in the same bed?"

Kagome shook her head "no"

"Then by making him think that his life is on the line; he'll keep his mouth shut"

She shook her head "whatever, I'm going to go get dressed" and with that, she left to get changed in the washroom.

Sesshoumaru pulled on his heori. He was surprised that he had never heard her brother coming, but wasn't too worried about the kid. He knew Kagome was shy of the whole sleeping in the same bed as him and it would probably be awhile before she was comfortable with it. He smirked at the idea of waking up to her every morning like he had been doing ever since the youkai ball when the demon attacked her in her room. He had quickly gotten use to her sleeping next to him, but he knew she was still a little nervous about it.

He then grabbed his pelt and put it on, still in deep thought. If their relationship did last to the point of becoming…sexual, he knew he'd have to take it easy, but he knew it would be a long time before she would ever go that far. Grabbing his swords, he left the room.

Kagome walked into her room with her pajamas, noticing the taiyoukai was not present, nor were his things must have gone downstairs she figured. After putting her pajamas away she went downstairs to see everyone was in the kitchen. Shippo and Rin were eating cheerios while Sota was eating a muffin. Sesshoumaru was merely sitting in a chair and glanced over when she walked in.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as her daughter walked into the kitchen "good morning"

Kagome smiled "good morning, mom"

"Having something to eat before you go" her mother reminded.

Kagome nodded and grabbed a bowl of cheerios before sitting down to eat. She looked at the taiyoukai, who was staring at her. She smiled at him and continued to eat.

Rin looked over at father figure "Sesshoumaru-sama? Can we come back here someday?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her "perhaps"

Shippo and Rin looked at each other and smiled. The kitsune then looked at Kagome "I like it here, its better than I thought it would be"

Kagome smiled "I'm glad you like it Shippo"

"I like it too" spoke up Rin.

"I'm glad you like it as well" she replied before looking at Sesshoumaru "when should we go?"

"After everyone is done eating, the sooner the better" he replied "remember, Inuyasha still wants answers about the incident at the ball"

Kagome nodded "I remember"

At that moment Jii-chan came into the room "I was told you were all leaving this morning"

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome had taken a bit of her food, so her mouth was full and answered for her "that is correct"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit, but I've been busy working on some things" he said walking over to the kids from the past "I would have liked to have gotten to known you all more"

Shippo smiled at the old man that was related to Kagome "don't worry, Sesshoumaru and Kagome said we might be able to come back and visit"

Jii-chan gave them a soft smile "I a wait that day" he then looked at the taiyoukai "may I speak with you before you all leave"

Sesshoumaru stood up and followed the man out side "what is it you'd like to discuss?"

Jii-chan looked at him "I have learned that you are…dating my granddaughter"

"You object to this?"

"No, I'm just warning you that you better take good care of my granddaughter. She means the world to me"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "I can see why, Kagome is an exceptional young woman"

Jii-chan let a smile appear on his face "I'm glad we see eye to eye then, I suppose her dating a youkai lord such as yourself does have its perks"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "how do you see that?"

"She has great protection" he replied "which means I don't have to worry as much every time she goes through that well, it does my heart good"

Sesshoumaru was about to say something, but Rin walked out and over to them "what is it Rin?"

Rin smiled "Kagome-chan told me to come out here to get you, we're ready to go"

He nodded "very well"

Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Jii-chan saw the small group to the well. After all saying their good-byes, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the waist while she held Rin, Shippo sat on her shoulder and they all disappeared down the well.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha growled as he waited by the well. He had been there since Kagome had disappeared with Sesshoumaru and the kids. Though, he was still trying to figure how that worked.

Miroku watched the hanyou pace around "calm yourself Inuyasha, being angry won't help you any"

Inuyasha looked at him "shut up Miroku, how am I supposed to remain calm when Kagome hasn't come back yet?"

Sango sighed "she probably just stayed the night; she hasn't seen her family in awhile"

"She went there with Sesshoumaru" he pointed out

Miroku thought about that "I still find that a little strange that Kagome chose to stay at the youkai ball, even if it was at the northern lord's request"

Sango glanced at the monk "I find it strange that Sesshoumaru protected Kagome against Inuyasha's attack or that she went to his aid"

Inuyasha growled and bawled his hands into fists. The minute he had met up with Sango and Miroku after battling Sesshoumaru, he told them everything. Now he was starting to regret it because they were only pissing him off by reminding him what had happened.

Miroku sighed "Kagome should be back shortly Inuyasha, she knows you want answers to everything that has happened"

Inuyasha was just about to retort when a familiar scent caught his nose. He immediately turned towards the well just in time to see Sesshoumaru jumped out with Kagome in his arms and the kids in her arms. The sight caused his blood to boil by seeing his brother's hands on Kagome like he owned her.

Kagome looked in the hanyou's direction "hi Inuyasha, sorry we didn't come back last night, but my mom wanted us to spend the night"

He glared at Sesshoumaru "how was he able to cross?"

"I'm not sure" she replied "I'm not sure how Rin or Shippo were able to either"

Miroku frowned and leaned closer to Sango "I think we better leave them alone"

Sango nodded "let's go talk with Kaede about the well"

Miroku nodded at the idea and the two walked back to the village without anyone even noticing their departure.

Sesshoumaru saw the apprehension between the two and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. He waited until she looked at him before he spoke "I believe you have much to discuss, where can I meet you afterwards?"

Kagome nodded and looked at kitsune. She knew the taiyoukai couldn't wait for them in the village because no one knew she was going out with him, but she did no one place they can meet "Shippo show Sesshoumaru and Rin to the god tree"

Shippo nodded "okay, Kagome"

Inuyasha watched as Shippo led the human child and demon lord to the scared tree before looking back at Kagome "what's going on? Why is Sesshoumaru sticking around? And why did you defend him?"

Kagome smiled shyly "well…I'm seeing him"

Inuyasha's face went stunned. She was seeing Sesshoumaru? How? When? Where?....why? What was even more confusing was Sesshoumaru seeing a human. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a minute, totally serious "what happened while you were gone?"

-------------------------------------

Taiyoukai- great demon

Youkai- demon

Hai- yes

Kitsune- fox

Hanyou- half demon

-----------------------------------------------

Responses to questions.

**Leanne**- Sorry I never e-mail….well I tried, but I kept getting a message that said it wouldn't send. I'll try to update maybe every second Saturday if possible. Might be hard since I'd only have weekdays to write chapters…I only get to see my bf on weekends now since he works in another city. Grr. Thanx for the review tho.

**Mori'quessir**- Thanx for luck…I think we'll need it since he's 11 yrs older than me. None of my friends approve of it. Hope you don't mind that Kagome's mom didn't find out…tho I was thinking of doing that, but changed my mind.

**Dragen**** Eyez**- Yeah I think it's strange to see Sesshoumaru as a family man too, but I'm trying to keep him in character as best as I can while also showing a soft side. It's actually harder than it looks….at least I find it to be hard.

**Tokyogurl1**- Sota is about 12 in this fic.

**TonyDiMerasbedroomslave**- Thank you for your support. Ps. Every time that idiot comes over I show him all my reviews. Hehe…that shuts him up…for awhile at least.

**RavenSilverKat**- Thank you. I had an excellent b-day. And I hope things work out for me and my guy too.


	22. Explanations

Note: so sorry people for the lateness, but I'm no longer a few chapters ahead. I've spent my whole after noon writing this chapter. My brother wanted it after supper and stayed on it till 10. So I've spent from then till now, midnight, to finish writing this chapter and the responses that are at the bottom. This is my longest chapter yet. I hope this ties ya down till I can write a few extra chapters and get a head of you people again. I know it's late, but a lot has been happening, stupid boyfriend hasn't called me in 2 weeks, I think it's safe to assume I've been dumped without notice. Very rude if you ask me and cowardly. Any who, I'm sure you will enjoy this one. Lots of questions answered.

Chapter twenty-two- Explanations 

Inuyasha's face went stunned. She was seeing Sesshoumaru? How? When? Where?....why? What was even more confusing was Sesshoumaru seeing a human. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a minute, totally serious "what happened while you were gone?"

Kagome blinked, not really sure how to explain everything that had happened. She sat down on the ground and watched him sit next to her "uum…well" she started, stalling till something came to her head "I saw you in the forest with Kikyo…kissing. I couldn't take seeing you two together anymore, so I was going to go back home, but by the time I got to the well I realized I didn't want to go home yet either, since I always do when something is troubling me here" she quickly looked to see Inuyasha's expression. His face didn't look happy, or angry or sad just focused on listening to her explanation, so she continued "I decided I would spend a night or two in the woods, close enough to if anything happened I just had to scream for help"

"How did you end up hanging around Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

Kagome smiled "believe it or not I bumped into him…literally. I saw Rin was sick and offered to care for her if he'd give me a place to stay, he agreed to it and so I went to stay with him for awhile"

Inuyasha gave a nod; curious to why his brother would agree to such a thing, but something else bugged him more "so how did you end up at the youkai ball?"

She frowned and shrugged "Sesshoumaru told me that some how the northern lord learned of Rin and me and wanted to meet us"

"I see" he replied "so I understand how you ended up hanging around my brother, but that doesn't explain why or how he was able to enter the well"

"I know; I'm a little curious myself" she said truthfully.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the ground "why did you let him go with you Kagome? He might have tried to hurt you or worse…kill you"

Kagome smiled and placed a hand on his knee "he wouldn't hurt me Inuyasha, during our time spent together we've grown…close"

The hanyou raised an eye brow as he looked at her "what do you mean by close?"

"I'm seeing him" she replied flatly. There was no soft way to put it, so she got ready for the yelling to commence.

"NANI?!" he yelled as he jumped off the ground to stare down at her "how the hell did that happen?...when the hell did that happen?"

"It happened after you had injured him" she replied, starting to stand up "he confessed he found me very interesting and that he would like to start seeing me and I kind of agreed"

Inuyasha raised an eye brow "kind of agreed?"

She nodded "we're kind of trying it out since I'm not really sure of my true feelings towards him. I know I feel something for him, but I'm not sure yet"

The hanyou gave a small sigh "I see" there was a long silence between them before he spoke again "Kagome…I'm sorry"

Kagome looked at him "sorry for what?"

He looked at her "for the way I treated you, how I'd always run off after Kikyo and left you even after you promised you'd never leave me. Unfortunately it seems I realized a little too late that the best I can do for Kikyo is destroy Naraku and hopefully let her soul be at peace"

Kagome gave him a soft smile "Inuyasha" she walked up to him and gave him a hug "I did have feelings for you, I really did, but one can only wait so long before they move on"

Inuyasha quickly hugged her back "I understand, and you waited 2 years…longer than most people would have waited"

Kagome buried her head in his chest "I just hope Naraku will be defeated and we find the rest of the shikon shards soon"

"Naraku already has a majority of it" he reminded her "and we haven't heard any rumors for a long time. Kohaku still has a shard in his back and Koga still has the 2 in his legs…I think the shikon no tama is almost complete"

Slowly the pulled apart and looked at each other and smiled. Finally the air around them was clear and there was no fog of misunderstandings and hidden feelings. Kagome smiled "it's hard to believe the journey is coming to an end"

Inuyasha nodded "yeah, and so much has happened since the jewel first broke"

Kagome nodded before staring at him "come on, I'm sure the others are wondering what's keeping us"

Together they started walking back before Kagome told Inuyasha to go on ahead because she had to meet up with Sesshoumaru at the god tree. After watching the hanyou leave she headed to the tree where she saw the taiyoukai resting against it, watching the children chase each other.

Kagome smiled as she walked up to him "hello"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her "I assume you've gotten everything sorted out with him"

She nodded "yes, though he was shocked when I told him that I was seeing you"

"I can understand why" he replied and went back to watching the children. He hadn't expected his brother to take the news so well. The taiyoukai had thought his brother would be trying to attack him already for stealing his girl, but then again, he did have the dead one "are you ready to leave?"

"I need to speak with Kaede for a moment then I should be ready" she replied.

Sesshoumaru nodded, not taking his eyes off the children "go then, I will wait here"

Kagome looked at Rin and Shippo chasing each other before nodding and walking to the village where she found Kaede in her hut "Kaede?"

The old woman looked up from some medication she was making "ah, Kagome, how are you child?"

"I'm fine" she answered then hesitated a moment "uum, Kaede?"

"Yes?" Kaede watched as the girl shifted her feet. She was nervous about something that much was for sure "what is it you want to ask?"

"Well" Kagome began "Rin and Shippo and even Sesshoumaru were able to go into the well…and I was just wondering how that was possible? It never let Shippo before, why would it now?"

Kaede thought about it for a moment before answering "I believe the well maybe connected to your feelings"

"My feelings? What do you mean by that?"

"When you first met Inuyasha and were forced to partner up with him then got angry with him and went home, you secretly wished he'd come get you, did you not?"

Kagome blushed and slowly nodded "yeah"

"After he did come through you figured he maybe the only one you could" again Kagome nodded and Kaede continued "you never believed anyone else could go through, that it was just to be for you and him"

"Yes, but I don't understand what your getting at" Kagome was getting very confused, what was it that the old woman was getting at?

"When Sesshoumaru said he'd go with you to your world, what were you thinking as you both jumped in to the well?" asked Kaede.

"I was hoping it would let him through" she answered

"And with Rin and Shippo?"

"I was hoping it would let them through too"

"Because you wanted it, did you not?"

"I did" answered Kagome, starting to understand. It was because she wanted it that the well let them pass through. They didn't need a jewel shard to pass through just like Inuyasha didn't need one because she wanted them to be able to go through. She smiled "I think I understand now Kaede, thank you" she turned and started to walk out when a voice called her back.

"Kagome" Kaede watched as the girl stopped and looked back "I know that's not the real question you wanted to ask"

Kagome froze. True she wanted to know about the well, but that wasn't the real reason why she needed to speak with Kaede. Staring at the old woman, she knew she couldn't escape and she sighed in defeat "no, that was only part of the reason"

Kaede took a seat on the floor and motioned for Kagome to do the same "come and tell me the real reason"

Kagome joined her on the floor. She waited a moment before she spoke "well Sesshoumaru and I are…are seeing each other now"

Kaede nodded "I figured something was up when Inuyasha told me that you were staying with Sesshoumaru at the north lord's castle and then willingly hopped into the well with him"

Kagome hesitated "yeah, uum, well, it's not a for sure thing. It's more like a trial; we're just getting to know each other and all that"

Closing her eye before looking back at the young girl she tried to figure out what was going on "you are not happy with him?"

Kagome blinked and quickly raised her hands "no, no, it's not like that, I'm very happy with him. Sesshoumaru is very kind to me and he seems to enjoy Rin and Shippo even if he doesn't really show it, but…" she trailed off.

"You cannot help, but think he may hurt you like Inuyasha did" the old woman finished. Kagome nodded and Kaede looked at her "Kagome, I know Inuyasha hurt you, but I believe that Sesshoumaru would not"

Kagome frowned "how can you be so sure?"

"The two may share the same blood, but they are both very different. Sesshoumaru is too dignified to lower himself to do such things" Kaede looked at the girl for a moment "your in love with him, aren't you?"

She sighed and stared at the floor "I'm not sure, I think I am, but I remember what happened the last time I fell in love with someone…I just don't want to go through that again"

Slowly Kaede stood up "Sesshoumaru understands what you went through, after all he was there to witness it when fighting his brother, and he would not lower himself to do the same things his brother has done. I believe he cares for you Kagome a great deal"

Kagome stood up and forced a smile "thank you Kaede" and walked out of the hut. She still wasn't totally sure what to do about the whole situation yet, but hoped she could figure it out. She was tired of not being able to choose 'do I love Sesshoumaru?' she wondered 'I think I do, but does he love me? Would he even tell me if he does?'

It was a good question. Sesshoumaru very seldom expressed his feelings both physically and verbally. If he did love her, would he tell her? She was sure he would have told her by now if he did, but then again maybe he was waiting for her to decide. They're relationship was suppose to be a trial, so Sesshoumaru could prove to her he would not follow his brother's mistakes. So far, he had done nothing to show he would hurt her like Inuyasha did. What about her family? Would they be okay with it if she did stay in this time? Could she spend her life with Sesshoumaru?

Kagome was so lost in though that she didn't even notice someone standing beside her until they said her name. She beside her to see Miroku "is there something you need Miroku?"

His face was serious "just a moment of your time" he then smiled, which put her more at ease "come, we must talk"

Kagome was a little curious about what he could want to talk about, but followed him along the stream that ran in the village. They stopped just a little bit out of the village, away from people who would try to listen in.

Miroku sat on the grass and Kagome did the same "so what is it you want to talk about?"

Miroku was silent a moment and the only sound that could be heard was the trickling water "I heard that you and Sesshoumaru are together"

She gasped "where did you hear that?"

He smirked "I was ease dropping while you were talking with Kaede, you seem lost"

She frowned and nodded "I am; I don't know what I should do"

Miroku gave a simple nod "I understand perfectly. I've been with this group for 2 years and I hope after Naraku is defeated that we are together for many more to come. I have seen your struggles with Inuyasha and trying to be strong, knowing he was still in love with Kikyo"

Kagome nodded, remembering those times, which suddenly felt like so long ago since meeting Sesshoumaru that one night when she saw Rin was sick.

"I remember the first time I saw Sesshoumaru" continued Miroku before Kagome could get dragged further into memory lane "he was arrogant and ruthless. He tried to kill as all, even you…but I've thought about it and while I know he would have had no hesitation in killing Inuyasha or myself; he always seemed to miss killing you"

Kagome looked at him "huh?"

"Did you ever notice?" he watched her shake her head "during that battle he released those bees to kill me, made no hesitation in killing Inuyasha, but when you shot your arrow at him and yes he did try to kill you with the tetsusaiga, but if you noticed instead of the blast going straight, it went from side to side, which took just a few seconds longer for the attack to reach you. Those were the few seconds Inuyasha needed to reach you"

"I never noticed that" she said thinking back. All of his attacks were straight and true other times, but not when he aimed at her. Did he do it on purpose?

Miroku stared at the water "I believe he's changed in many ways"

Kagome looked at the monk "what are you trying to say Miroku?"

He smiled and stood up "only that I believe he would do anything to protect you and he'd always be true to you and never mean to hurt you on purpose" he turned and started to walk away, but paused for a moment "he cares for you Kagome, don't miss a chance for happiness when it's being offered"

Kagome watched the monk walk away before staring at the stream as a fish swam by. What did he mean by that last statement? Yes, Sesshoumaru cared for her. She believed that, but what did he mean by her missing a chance for happiness when it's being offered?

----------------------------

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the sky. It was getting late. If they didn't leave soon they would not make it back to his castle in time for supper, but there was still no sign of Kagome.

Shippo was in the middle of chasing Rin when he stopped and started sniffing around. Rin noticed and watched him for a minute "what is it Shippo?"

"I thought I heard something, but I don't smell anything" he replied.

Both children watched as the taiyoukai walked up to them, but kept his gaze to the bushes. After a few minutes, Shippo could smell something and it wasn't exactly a pleasant scent. Rin stood close to the demon lord in case it was anything bad, but after another minute or so they learned it wasn't.

Jaken popped out of the bushes, panting heavenly. He noticed Sesshoumaru standing and quickly composed himself "S-Sesshoumaru-sama! I've finally found you"

Sesshoumaru stared at the toad. He wasn't even aware that Jaken hadn't been around for awhile. Probably because so much was going on he reasoned. Well the little youkai was here now "Jaken, watch the children"

Jaken's mouth dropped. He had just arrived after searching everywhere for his lord, only to be left to baby-sit? The fates were truly unkind to him.

Sesshoumaru walked close to the village trying to pick out Kagome's scent. It took some time, but it was soon found…and it was leaving the village with another scent. He also recognized it to be that of the monk's. Why would she be with him? He shook his head and followed the scents along the outskirts of the village so not to cause a panic by his appearance. It wasn't long before he could smell the monk's scent headed back into the village…without Kagome. Once he was sure the village would not see him, he walked along the stream until he finally saw her, sitting and seemingly in deep thought.

Sesshoumaru quietly approached her until he was standing right next to her. Still she had not noticed him. She was defiantly in deep thought "Kagome"

He watched her jump in surprise before looking up at him "Sesshoumaru?"

"You have been gone for a fair amount of time" he replied.

Kagome half smiled "sorry, guess I got lost in thought and lost track of the time"

He nodded and took a seat next to her "what exactly is this thought that has you lost?"

She sighed "it's nothing important"

"I believe it is or you would not be spending much of your time thinking about it" he replied.

"I was just thinking of us, how this can all work" she eventually answered. There was a short silence between them before "Sesshoumaru?...if I did stay here…would you let me see my family?"

"I have yet to deny you that opportunity" he answered, wondering what brought this on.

Kagome smiled at his answer, but then frowned "what about when the jewel is complete and after the wish is made the well…seals itself and I can't go back"

Sesshoumaru looked at her "I would see if there was another way and if there wasn't, then I would try to help you with your loss"

Slowly Kagome leaned against his shoulder "arigato that makes me feel better" after another minute of silence she spoke again "Sesshoumaru? What does our future hold? Do we have a future together?"

Sesshoumaru pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her "I believe we do have a future, but we both must work for it. As for what our future holds I do not know, possibilities for a better life and for new life to breathe"

Kagome blinked. A better life, it sounded nice already. She knew he would take care and protect her. She then thought about his other statement. New life to breathe, but how could new life breathe. It has to be made…Her eyes widened as she gasped and looked up at him. He couldn't mean that could he. She looked at him for a moment "y-you want children?"

"The thought has crossed my mind" he replied.

"How many?" she asked.

He smirked "that is for the future to decide" he then moved her so he could stand up and then offered her his hand to help her up "come, we must be going"

------------------------

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his embrace. If he had noticed everything sooner that could have been him, but it wasn't. He wouldn't stand in her way after all the hurt he caused her; she finally looked happy and even his brother seemed to have lighten up a bit. He sighed. There had been plenty of signs that she was in love with him, but every time he ignored it and went off with Kikyo. He was surprised she had actually stuck with him for the past 2 years, especially when she knew what he was doing, but there was nothing he could do to change the past. He could only work with what he still had left.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou turned around to see Sango "what?"

Sango walked next to him and watched as Sesshoumaru was helping Kagome stand up "you wish that was you, don't you?"

He growled "it's none of your business,"

Sango smiled "you had plenty of chances, but it seems like everything is finally starting to work out for Kagome. She's happy and even Sesshoumaru seems to a little warmer towards even us"

Inuyasha couldn't help, but let out a sigh "so he does; now we just have to find Naraku and finish him off"

She nodded "and it looks like we may have an ally to help us" she looked at him "come on Inuyasha, let's go say farewell to them"

Inuyasha nodded and slowly followed Sango back to the village to get Miroku.

-------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru and Kagome went out to the clearing where Jaken was watching the children. Actually it was the children chasing Jaken around and scaring the poor toad to death, but they quickly stopped when they saw the two adults.

Shippo quickly leapt into Kagome's arms "Kagome! What took you so long?"

She giggled "I'm sorry Shippo, but I had to talk with Inuyasha then Kaede and then Miroku wanted to speak with me"

Rin smiled as she walked up to the adults "are we going home soon?"

Sesshoumaru nodded "shortly"

Jaken watched his lord's interaction with everyone and couldn't help, but feel like he missed something big and important in his absence, which was not his fault. After loading the dragon for the eastern land, his lord had failed to tell him when they were leaving. When he had returned from grabbing his staff of heads, they were all gone. It took a majority of his time to walk to the east since he had no mode of transportation. After being told by a servant that everyone had left for the ball days ago, he had decided to head back to the western castle and wait for their return, but he had seen Ah and Un flying around this area of the forest and came to inspect it where he had found everyone.

Kagome smiled as the Rin and Shippo told them of what they had done while she was away talking with the others. She listened and nodded at some points while laughed at others. By the time they had told her everything Inuyasha and the others had come into sight.

Miroku smiled at Kagome "we have come to say farewell and to ask if you are going to still help us defeat Naraku"

Kagome nodded "of course I am, nothings going to stop me from helping destroy that monster"

Sango walked up to her friend "take care Kagome and we'll see you real soon"

They hugged before pulling apart. Kagome saw Miroku hold out his arms and she backed up "no offence Miroku, but I don't trust you when it comes to physical contact"

Miroku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "you know me far to well, but it's not like I would have tried anything with you"

Inuyasha glared at the monk "I question that" he then glanced at her brother as if asking him something. With a nod of the taiyoukai's head, the hanyou embraced her and whispered in her ear "be safe Kagome and I hope you will be happy"

She hugged him back and whispered "do you mean that?"

"Of course" he replied "I only want to see you happy"

Kagome smiled as she pulled back "thank you, Inuyasha"

Sesshoumaru looked at her "let's go"

She nodded "okay, I'm coming"

Sesshoumaru had the kids and Jaken ride the dragon while he transformed and allowed Kagome to ride him. Of course she was a little hesitate in riding him, remembering the last time she rode him, but he insisted by nuzzling her with his nose and then eventually growling.

As they flew in the air, Kagome noticed that this seemed a lot better than when he had been running through the forest at top speed. In remembering everything that had happened so far, she was brought back to earlier questions and was slowly beginning to answer them with the help of the little pieces of advice her friends and Sesshoumaru had given her. It was when there were a few minutes left before they were to land that she finally came to a conclusion.

"Sesshoumaru?" a grunt let her know she had his attention "I've been thinking about everything that has happened lately and I've come to a decision about us"

Sesshoumaru listened attentively. So she had finally come to a decision about what was going to happen to their future. Would it end now? Would she want to wait for a while more and let it build further? Or had she finally understood he would not follow his brother's mistakes?

Kagome's heart began to race faster. Well it was now or never. Time to tell him of her conclusion about their relationship "Sesshoumaru, I….I love you"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Taiyoukai- great demon

Hanyou- half demon

Arigato- thank you

Did I miss any? If so you probably know them already since I continue to repeat the same ones at the end of every chapter. Okay response time.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Mori-quessir** - Actually I'm 18 now. So he was 29. Big shock when he told my mom.

**T.a.L.o.t.U.L** – Totally agree with you on the ways of Japanese spelling. I actually use to spell it Souta, but some one told me it was spelt Sota. I won't change it for this story, but I am planning many others (so far got 6 planned out) so consider this a test chapter for spelling ways. I'm keeping track how everyone wants the spelling and how it should be spelt so I won't screw up next time.

**Keosis-chan**- Thank you for the compliment. Though I'm not sure it worth 10/10…there's a lot I would fix up to make it better.

**Ariane**- Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but there's been so much going on. Career day at school, pictures up the wazoo for grad, school is already preparing for grad. Boyfriend never calling. Also I use to be a few chapters a head so it was okay if I took a long brake cause I'd just put up a chapter and no one would ever know, but I've run out of extra chapters. Guess I gotta make some. Promise to try and update quicker. Maybe slow updating the cause I'll be busting my ass of to write at least 3 extra chapters for everyone, but I'll try to hurry. Late nights and all.

**Kidakkia**- Those are some pretty good ideas, but sorry to say that this story already has everything planned out. Ending and all, I hope you will still like it anyways. Maybe I will try to write a story that has an ending like that. I've got 6 stories all outlined. The next one I think of I will see if I can give it one of the endings you mentioned.


	23. Let the Troubles Begin

Note: Love the reviews please. Makes great reading material…boy it almost makes me feel bad how I end this chapter, but please don't hate me. Also for Kuronekosama KK- Many people write Japanese words in a dialogue with stories. Screwing up with translations on here is how we learn the true meaning of the words. So people out there I learned I have screwed up. Arigato does not mean thank you, it means thanks. Oh and someone please tell me how and when the hell I am Romanizing? For those who don't know what it means is means- **1. make something roman catholic- **christianity transitive verb to make something such as a service take on a Roman Catholic character or influence and **2. convert to roman Catholicism-** christianity transitive and intransitive verb to become a Roman Catholic, or convert somebody to Roman Catholicism. Okay, so people tell me when the hell I mention Christianity in my flippin story? People who read this story who might be catholic and take offence to how I am speaking, do not get me wrong about it. I go to a catholic high school and love it muchly. I just want to know when I mention this religion in my story cause I don't recall doing so. Oh and also Kuronekosama kk- if you don't like what I write, then don't read my story simple as that.

Chapter twenty-three- Let the Troubles Begin

Kagome's heart began to race faster. Well it was now or never. Time to tell him of her conclusion about their relationship "Sesshoumaru, I….I love you"

Sesshoumaru was surprised by her confession. He quickly sped up his pace so they could reach his castle sooner. If he could, he would have chuckled at how she suddenly clung onto him much tighter. Soon enough they landed in the gardens. He watched Kagome get off him and then reverted back to his human looking form.

Ah and Un landed next to them and sadly Jaken squawked out loud "we're here!" and woke Rin and Shippo.

Sesshoumaru growled at the toad's rudeness, but then again this was Jaken. Well it had been peaceful while he was absent "Jaken"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He questioned as he got off the dragon while the kids were still rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Get the children ready for supper" he ordered.

Jaken nodded "hai!" he looked at the kids and glared "let's go, now"

Both Shippo and Rin dismounted and started to follow the toad, but not before Shippo used his fox fire to burn Jaken's butt for rudely waking them and then for his snobby order to them.

Kagome giggled and was about to followed them when a hand took her wrist and stopped her. She looked back to see the taiyoukai looking at her, emotionless "is there something you wanted?"

"I want to talk with you about your little confession a minute ago" he replied.

Kagome suddenly felt nervous. She was wondering how he was going to react to her little proclamation of her feelings towards him. Now she was going to find out, but for some reason on some level, she didn't want to hear it.

Sesshoumaru watched her for a minute "did you mean it?"

"Yes" she answered.

He nodded "then I take it, this is your decision? Trial over with"

She nodded slowly "yes"

Sesshoumaru took her in his embrace and placed a hand under her chin. Slowly he raised her head to look at him and leaned down still his lips were almost touching hers "I love you as well" and then before she could say anything he closed the small gap between them in a gentle kiss. After a minute he silently asked for more by brushed his tongue along her lips, which she opened for him and he quickly drove his tongue in to taste every inch of her.

After a couple minutes Sesshoumaru pulled away before things got too heated. He looked at her rosy cheeks before smirking "come, let us prepare for supper"

Kagome nodded and walked beside him. So he admitted it, the taiyoukai of the west…loved her. It made her happy that he had actually said it instead of staying silent and making her wonder.

They went to their own rooms and prepared for dinner and then met up again to walk to the dinning hall together. Sesshoumaru watched her as they walked. Life was beginning to look up for him. He now had a son and a daughter and hopefully, if she allowed, a loving mate.

Both Rin and Shippo were sitting at the table, patiently waiting when the two adults did arrive. They took their seats and the food was brought to them by the servants. Sesshoumaru took in a breath. It was good to be home again, he admitted he missed it. There was no place better than your own home…unless it was with a woman you unexpectedly fell in love with.

Shippo looked up from his meal to Kagome "are we living here now, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who gave a nod before she herself nodded to the kitsune "hai, we are"

"How are we suppose to fight Naraku then?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the child kitsune's questions. They were wise ones, but he already had answers for them "I have men stationed around this land, if they hear any mention of Naraku they are to report to me immediately"

Shippo looked back at his plate "oh"

Kagome smiled, understanding why he needed to ask these questions "don't worry; we've been in this fight too long to back out now. We will fight Naraku, but for now everything is calm so finish your dinner"

He nodded "hai"

As they all started to return to eating, the door suddenly busted open. Kagome gasped "Koga? What are you doing here?"

Koga looked at her. Kagome was still hanging around Sesshoumaru? His breathing was fast from having to run such a long way and a fast speed. He would talk with Kagome afterwards, but first there were more important matters to attend to "Naraku has started to make his move. I believe it shall be the final battle that will decide everyone's fate…this is war"

Sesshoumaru nodded "meet me in the library, I will be there in a moment" he watched the wolf youkai bow and leave the room. He then looked at the children. He had yet to give Shippo a room, but had a feeling they would want to be together for awhile "both of you go to Rin's room, now"

"Hai" they said in union before they both got up and left the room.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the toad that was standing off to the side "Jaken, go with them" he then looked at Kagome "you as well"

Kagome shook her head "no, Naraku is just as much my business as he is yours"

"Do as you're told" he ordered.

She stood up "I am not a child, Sesshoumaru! I don't need you to tell me what to do! I've battled with Naraku longer and more times than you have. I want to know about that 'war' Naraku has started!"

Sesshoumaru growled as her as he stood up "Kagome, I will discuss everything with you later, but for now you presence is to be with the children and keeping them calm for I am sure they are quite nervous about what they have just heard"

Kagome blinked. Of course, Rin and Shippo are probably anything, but calm after hearing Koga mention Naraku and war in the same sentence. Well, Sesshoumaru did say he will tell her about everything that Koga mentions, right? Slowly she nodded "you're right, I'm sorry I should have thought about the kids first"

He nodded "I understand the reason for your actions, but I promise I will tell you everything that I hear tonight after the kids are calmed and put to bed"

She nodded "okay"

Sesshoumaru walked with her out of the dinning room and down to Rin's room where he halted her just outside before she could enter "tell the children everything will be alright. I have a feeling Shippo won't be affected as much for he has witnessed Naraku and fought with him many times before. Rin hasn't and is likely to be more scared about this"

Kagome nodded "I already guessed that, I will see you when I get them to sleep. Where will you be?"

"I shall continue to be in the library" he replied "send Jaken when they are asleep to see if the meeting with the wolf is done"

She nodded "okay" hesitantly she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She was still a little shy about initiating the first contact with him, still not sure how he would react to it.

Sesshoumaru noticed it and placed a light kiss on her lips "do not be shy to touch me Kagome, I will not harm you" he then placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

------------------------------

Koga waited patiently in the lord of the western land's library. Curious as to why Kagome was still with Sesshoumaru. The youkai ball was over with, so shouldn't she be with Inuyasha and her friends now? What was going on?

The youkai's thoughts were interrupted when the taiyoukai entered the room. Koga gave a nod of acknowledgment "I'm sorry to intrude while you were in the middle of your meal"

Sesshoumaru gave a wave of his hand "it does not matter" he took a seat behind his desk "this matter with Naraku does, now explain"

Koga nodded "some of my men over heard one of Naraku's men that they were going to be close enough to attack in 2 days. They said that Naraku thought of you as a threat and wants you out of the way"

He nodded "what else did your men hear?"

"Naraku also wants Kagome out of they way, she too is a big threat to him" answered the youkai. He then hesitated if he should ask the question that was on his mind.

Sesshoumaru almost released a growl. So that was why those 2 demons showed up at the ball and tried to kill her. He then noticed the wolf fidgeting "is there something else I should know?"

Koga looked at him and shook his head "no" he then looked the taiyoukai straight in the eye "but Kagome had told me that after the youkai ball, she would be going back to the hanyou, I was just curious as to way she's here and not there"

"Things have changed" was the taiyoukai's only reply "now I want to go find your men and see if they know where Naraku is planning the battle, then come back"

Koga nodded "hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" and then left the room only to bump into Kagome herself. He quickly reached out and grabbed her hand before she could fall "hello, Kagome"

She looked up at him and smiled "hello, Koga-kun, are you leaving already?"

He nodded "but I'll be back, I just need to find out some information for Sesshoumaru-sama" he then looked at her "Kagome, why are you still hanging around the taiyoukai instead of going back to Inuyasha like you said you were going to do?"

Kagome looked at him "uum, well you see, Sesshoumaru and I are seeing each other"

Koga blinked "seeing each other? You mean like being potential mates?" she nodded "when did this happen?"

She shrugged "near the end of the youkai ball. At first we were only pretending so he could protect me when Naraku sent some demons to kill me, but later it's kind of no longer pretend"

Koga couldn't believe it. He already had an idea that Kagome didn't have feelings for him, but for the hanyou. After she had told him that Inuyasha was seeing the dead woman he figured he might have a change, but it seemed another dog demon got a chance to be with her. Worse, the two dogs were related. He stared at her for a moment. She seemed happier now than when she was hanging around the hanyou. He knew Sesshoumaru was a respectable demon, so he knew the youkai wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt Kagome. In knowing that he smiled at her "then I'm happy for you"

Kagome smiled "thank you Koga-kun"

He nodded "then I will see you later" and with that he left.

Kagome watched until he turned the corner and disappeared before heading into the library where Sesshoumaru was sitting. The taiyoukai looked up at her, face unemotional "I thought it was agreed you would send Jaken to make sure I was done speaking with the wolf"

"I decided to come myself" she answered, walking over to his desk

He growled "next time, do as we discussed"

Kagome glared at him and slammed her hands on the table "I'm not some servant you can order around, Sesshoumaru!" she shouted.

Quickly the taiyoukai stood up and pulled her over the table that was between them. For a moment he just held her before resting her on his table and then looking at her. Slowly he leaned forwards and placed a innocent kiss on her lips.

Kagome stared at him for a moment when he pulled away. One minute he was ordering her around, then she got anger and yelled at him, then he looked like he was going to attack her or something, and then he was pulling her across the table and kissing her "you are one confusing man"

"As you are one confusing woman" he replied.

She smiled "that's what you like about me though"

He smirked at her comment "indeed" he then returned to sitting in his chair that was right in front of Kagome who was still sitting on his table, his face was once again emotionless "I take it the children are asleep"

Kagome nodded "hai, they went pretty easy; though I think Rin is still a little nervous at the mention of war"

Sesshoumaru nodded "I figured as much, she is not use to such things"

She frowned "what are we going to do if it comes to war?"

"I will rally the other lords as well as any youkai willing to help" he replied.

"What about getting Inuyasha and my other friends?" she reminded "you know as well as I do they will want to fight, they all have been deceived by Naraku and want their revenge"

The taiyoukai gave a nod "I will have word sent to them"

Kagome smiled "arigato"

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome off the table and on to his lap. He placed his finger under her chin and turned her head towards him before leaning over and kissing her. After a minute he deepened the kiss, placing a hand on her waist while her hands wrapped around his neck.

Before it could heat up anymore, a sudden small knock at the door made them break their kiss. Sesshoumaru watched while Kagome moved to stand up next to him before staring at the door "come in"

The door only opened a little and a small head peeked inside "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome blinked in surprise "Rin? What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep"

Rin slowly entered the room. She was very nervous for she never troubled the taiyoukai before, but unlike all the other times she now had someone else who she could turn to for situations like this "I had a nightmare"

Kagome smiled and walked up to the small girl and bent down "where's Jaken? I thought I left him in the room with you two"

Rin wrapped her arms around the older girl as she was then lifted up "he fell asleep"

Sesshoumaru silently growled. The toad was useless, couldn't even stay awake if his life depended on it.

Kagome held the small girl "well don't worry, nothing bad is going to get you because me and Sesshoumaru are still awake"

Sesshoumaru watched the little scene unfold before him. It's most likely Rin wouldn't want to be left alone tonight now that the wolf placed ideas in her head of war "Rin, wait on that couch" he said pointing to a small couch that was off to the side. He watched as Kagome took the child to the couch, laying her down and then seeming to stay there "Kagome, come here"

Kagome looked at him before walking over "yes?"

"Where is it that you're sleeping tonight?" he asked.

----------------------------------------------

Hai- yes

Taiyoukai- great demon

Youkai- half demon

----------------------------------------------

Okay important question. Should this story have a **lemon** in it or not? If yes then it's most likely going to be in the next chapter. For those of you who want it, if there's a good number and for those who don't. I can easily a please both. I will just mark in the story where the **Lemon** would be and instead write it down at the bottom, right here, after the translations. Sound fair? Let me know. Now for reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miranda-** I'm honored to know I helped make another Sesshoumaru/Kagome fan

**Fanation****- **thanx for the compliment. I didn't think I was a good writer till I got lots of reviews and they were all positive. Some stories took me 3 or 4 days to read them all. I'd call reading all these chapters in 2 days a record. Nice job.

**Keosis****-chan**- lol. Okay I'll take the 9/10. Glad you like my story so much. Just wait, I have many others planned.

**HotPinkPenguin**- Don't get me wrong. I like Inu/Kag fics, but I love Sess/Kag fics more. And how's this, in my group of friends, I'm the only one who reads and writes fan fiction. Ho hum, such a lonely life…lol, but fun.

**sapphire**** orb**- Don't worry, the story ain't over yet. Are you kidding? I still have to get them to destroy Naraku and not to mention….wait, that would ruin the story…guess you gotta read to find out.

**angel-****demoness7**- lol, sorry, left it at another cliffy. Don't set ur sister on me yet, I'm working hard and fast to write the next chapter…in fact it's almost done being written…I just need to know whether to put a lemon in it or not. So I gotta wait for the reviews.

**badgirl136**- glad you finally got the chance to review. Hmm I didn't know there was an "only read-mode"…interesting.

**Mage Raistlin**- Sorry can't say what happens next…that ruins the whole story. So you just gotta keep reading.

**Gilraen-Telemmaite**- yeah, I am busy. We're already doing grad photos and our profiles, etc. The list goes on. Grrr, still don't know what I'm going to do when I'm out of school. Glad you like my writing though, maybe I should become an author? Hmmmm, maybe.

**RoyalBiznatch****-** a first time reader on here, huh? Well then I'm glad you thought my story was good enough to read. I remember the first time I read on here, before I became a member that was….oh shit, that was a long long time ago. About 4 years ago. Damn, I feel old now.

**Inukamisashi****-** Does the question, should there be a lemon, answer your question. Most likely I'm going to make Kagome pregnant…but then again maybe not.

**Kage-hogosha**- I'm gonna say it now. There's no sequel for this story. I have nothing else written yet, but trust me when I say I will. I have many ideas for many stories written in outline on paper. Once this story is complete I'm going to work on writing them. So keep a look out cuz, well, this story should be over soon….still more to go though, but should be done within a couple chapters…possibly.


	24. Time for Change

Note: Merry Christmas people…okay so it's a few days away still, but it's the start of Christmas holidays. What a perfect time for me to update, I was going to update last week, but changed my mind and decided to wait. Call this my Christmas present to you fans out there since I won't be updating again until after the holidays…well maybe once during, but we'll see. Don't worry though because during the break I'll be working my butt off to write as many chapters as possible so you won't have to wait as long as you have been lately. Okay? So enjoy. Made the story extra long for those of you who don't like lemons. Another reason why I took so long. Oh, one more question that really needs an answer…what does OC mean? I forget, it means original character right? If so then what does OOC mean? I've totally forgotten these things and kinda want to know. Oh and for those who don't know what a** lemon** is, because I've gotten a few reviews of people wondering. It's where there is sex in the chapter between the two characters.

Chapter twenty-four- Time for change

Sesshoumaru watched the little scene unfold before him. It's most likely Rin wouldn't want to be left alone tonight now that the wolf placed ideas in her head of war "Rin, wait on that couch" he said pointing to a small couch that was off to the side. He watched as Kagome took the child to the couch, laying her down and then seeming to stay there "Kagome, come here"

Kagome looked at him before walking over "yes?"

"Where is it that you're sleeping tonight?" he asked.

Kagome just stared at him. Where was she going to sleep? Her first time being brought here she had slept with Rin. Then at the ball she had had her own room until that stupid youkai attacked her and since then she had been sleeping in the same bed as Sesshoumaru, but now where? She had grown very use to sharing a bed with the taiyoukai, but it was obvious Rin needed her. Thinking of Rin, she made up her mind "I will stay with the children tonight"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod, he understood why, though he had gotten rather use to waking up with her by his side in the morning. He also noticed that she only mention tonight she would be spending with the children, and that left other nights for them to be together "very well then"

Just as Kagome and Rin were leaving the room, Koga returned. He looked at Kagome and gave a nod.

Kagome smiled "good-night, Koga"

"Good-night, Kagome" he replied and watched the two leave.

"Kagome" called Sesshoumaru. He watched her stop and turn around "send Jaken to me" She nodded and walked out of the room with Rin. The taiyoukai looked at the wolf youkai "where is Naraku planning this battle of his?"

"On your lands, about a day's walk from Inuyasha forest" was the quick reply.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "I see" he watched as his servant entered the room "Jaken"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked the toad.

"Gather my allies, tell them to meet me by Inuyasha forest in 2 days, early morning" the taiyoukai ordered.

Jaken nodded and bowed "right away"

Koga looked at the demon lord with a serious face "Inuyasha and the other will most likely want to fight"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and looked at the toad who was preparing to walk out "Jaken, get Inuyasha and in comrades to come here at once, there is much to discuss"

Jaken nodded "right" and with that he walked out the door.

Koga watched before turning back "I know it's none of my business, but who will watch Kagome? Naraku is definitely going to try and kill her while we're all off fighting. She needs to be protected even in this place"

Sesshoumaru looked at the wolf "I have already thought of her protection in this matter and it has been taken care of prior to these recent events"

Koga blinked. Was he serious? He had already thought about Kagome's safety before he had come to warn him about Naraku? Koga then smirked 'he must really care for her then' he thought 'I'm glad, she deserves this happiness'. He watched the demon lord for a minute "well if that is all then I shall meet you at Inuyasha forest in 2 days"

"Very well" Sesshoumaru replied, giving a nod. He watched the youkai leave and then started writing down the main people who were most likely going to fight in this battle whom would be of use to him. Most likely Edoksu would join the fight. Sabura and Naylor would not physically get involved, but would most likely send some useful youkai for the battle. Sesshoumaru let out a sigh. So much to do in such little time, but for now he would have to wait until his brother, the monk, and the taijiya showed up. He looked out at the night sky, which should be by lunch time. Sesshoumaru finally stood up and walked to his room to prepare for bed, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the group were resting at Kaede's village. They were bored and itching for the next time Naraku would show himself, but sadly it had been awhile. They also missed Kagome and Shippo. There was never a dull moment with those two around.

They were all about ready to turn in for the night when Inuyasha suddenly ran outside the out, growling. Miroku and Sango quickly got up and followed him outside.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku

Sango looked worried "is something wrong?"

Inuyasha growled again "I smell an ugly toad headed this way"

Sango blinked in surprise. An ugly toad? Then it hit her "do you mean that toad that travels with Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha nodded "you better believe it"

Miroku looked over at Sango "if it is that toad, we better to see what he wants outside the village so not to cause a panic"

"I think you right" she agreed and looked at the hut "Kirara!"

The little fire cat came out of the hut and turned into her bigger battle form. Sango hopped on and Miroku jump on behind her.

Kaede came out and looked at them "what is it?"

Miroku looked at her "Inuyasha says he smells an ugly toad, we believe it maybe Jaken, we're going to meet him outside the village so not to cause an alarm"

Kaede nodded "that would be best, go and hurry"

The three quickly headed to the outside of the village where Jaken stood waiting and looking very grumpy "it's about time"

Inuyasha glared at the puny toad "what do you want Jaken?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama would like to speak with all of you at once" he replied.

Sango looked at him "then why didn't Sesshoumaru just come here himself to talk?"

Jaken glared at the girl "because he must plan for battle"

Inuyasha was surprised by his statement "battle?"

Jaken nodded "Naraku is planning a battle and Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to discuss it with you at his home. He believes it maybe the final battle"

Inuyasha smirked and looked over to his companions "alright let's get are things and then we head out"

Both nodded "right"

----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was still awake long after Rin had fallen back to sleep, now dressed in her pajamas that were light blue and baggy on her. She was having a hard time finding sleep with everything that was happening. The final battle with Naraku was now coming.

Kagome eventually stood up and walked to the open window. She stared at the night sky with it's many stars 'the final battle…it's finally here' she thought 'it's been so long, I almost thought it was never going to end, but it has'. The journey of the Shikon no Tama was coming to a close; so much had happened since the first time she was dragged into the well. Many new changes happened as well. She still loved Inuyasha, but not the same way she use to, now that love belonged to Sesshoumaru. She smiled and shook her head 'who'd have ever thought I'd be dating Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai of the western lands' she wondered 'so many new changes in my life and surprisingly I feel fine about it'. Kagome went back to lie next to Rin to try and sleep. After awhile she realized it was useless, she just couldn't sleep and she wondered out to the hall way 'I must speak with Sesshoumaru'

Kagome walked down to the library, expecting him to still be there, but was surprised when she opened the door and he was not there. She then figured maybe he'd gotten hungry and walked down to the dinning room. There was no lord there either. Kagome raised an eyebrow 'I wonder where he is' she thought before thinking of one last place. She really didn't want to disturb him if he was there, but she just couldn't get back to sleep until she spoke with him.

Nervously, Kagome walked down the halls and unfortunately for her, to Sesshoumaru's bedroom where she silently hoped he wasn't. Cautiously she knocked on the door. She realized how late it was, but had known him to stay up longer. Sadly she wasn't lucky, after a short minute the door to the room opened and the taiyoukai appeared in nothing, but his pants.

Sesshoumaru blinked when he saw Kagome. It was late and normally she was asleep by now. He had learned during the ball that she always went to bed about 2 hours after night had fallen, but here it was getting close to be early morning and she was still up. He noticed her starting to fidget "is there something wrong?"

Kagome looked at the ground and shook her head "uum, no, I just couldn't sleep because, well I…I was…" her voice trailed off. How on earth was she going to ask her annoying question when she was nervous to ask it?

He raised an eyebrow. What was up with her? Apparently something was bothering her and it couldn't wait till morning, or perhaps she couldn't sleep because she had grown use to sleeping next to him. He stared at her for a moment "come in and you can explain you reason for being up at this hour"

Kagome slowly nodded and walked into his room. True she had never been in his room at his palace, but she had been in his room when staying at the youkai ball, so she wasn't all that nervous. She looked around the room and noticed the bed and night stand were made of some type of dark wood. Beside the night stand was a dark wood chair.

In fact everything in the room was made of dark wood except for the fabric which made his curtains, pillows and blankets. The way his room was done made it so it would be dark, even in the morning, which was good if you liked to sleep in.

Sesshoumaru guided Kagome to the chair while he sat on the bed "now, would you care to explain yourself?"

"I just couldn't sleep" she replied, but any one who was listening could tell she had more to say.

He raised an eyebrow "what is on your mind?"

She looked at him "what makes you think something is wrong?"

"Normally when one has trouble sleeping it is because that person has much on their mind" he answered "now what is on yours?"

She frowned and gazed at the floor "the up coming battle with Naraku"

He gave a nod "and what about it?"

"I wonder if we'll be strong enough to defeat him or if he's really going to show himself and fight"

"Do not worry over that" the taiyoukai reassured "I have sent Jaken to fetch my brother and your friends, they will aid in the fight, as well as myself. Naraku won't stand a chance"

Kagome looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes and felt slightly comforted by it. She gave a small smile "thank you"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her before looking off to the side "I don't want you to come in this battle"

Kagome blinked in shock "nani?"

He then turned his head to stare at her, to show he meant what he said "you will not be joining in on this fight, I won't allow it"

She glared at him and stood up "well you can't tell me what to do. I'm going to fight, Sesshoumaru, and you can't stop me"

"We shall see about that" he replied coolly. He knew she was going to fight him on this. She was dead set on fighting Naraku, but he knew that vile hanyou would try to kill her the moment no one could protect her because they'd be to busy fighting other monsters he'd unleash.

She stomped her foot much like a child "I have every right to be in this fight!" her voice was starting to get louder, any minute and she would be yelling "I have been fighting him ever since we first learned who he was and I will fight him in the last battle!"

Sesshoumaru growled and stood up from his bed "do not raise your voice to me, what I say is final!"

"You don't control me!" her voice now to the point of yelling "What I choose to do with my life is my choice, and if I choose to be in the final battle I will be in the final battle and you can't stop me!"

Quickly Sesshoumaru grabbed her and threw her down on to his bed and then hovered over her, holding her wrists angrily "and if I choose not to have my love in the final battle because she maybe killed by that repulsive half breed then I will not have her in the final battle to be easily killed!"

Kagome stayed silent and stared up at him in shock. So that was why he wasn't allowing her to fight in the ultimate battle. He didn't want to see her be killed. She gave a small smile, her voice calm "I won't die Sesshoumaru; I'm too stubborn to let Naraku get the pleasure of killing me, besides there will be many people fighting along side us to protect me. I will be safe"

Sesshoumaru glared at her "forget it"

Kagome then shot a hot glare back "oh grow up Sesshoumaru!" she yelled,"I'll be perfectly fine; I'm not scared of Naraku. I've fought him many times before; I know how evil he can be and I will not lose to him, besides I have to complete the jewel. That is my mission and it is Naraku who holds practically all of it, I have to fight him!"

The youkai lord tightened his grip on her wrists "I will retrieve the jewel from him and bring it back to you"

She struggled against him "no! It's my fight! I will be the one to get the jewel from him!..."

Sesshoumaru was seriously getting tired of all this arguing, that and his ears were starting to hurt from all her yelling at close distance. He had to some how detour her mind from this conversation, at least until he could think of a way to per sway her of staying here in the safety of his home while the battle was going on.

"And I don't need protection every single second of the fight, I can hold my own!" she argued, oblivious that he wasn't even listening anymore "I'm going to fight, Sesshoumaru and your not going to st-"

Her rant was quickly cut off when his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss.

------------------------------

**Lemon begins! **_skip ahead to bottom for last little bit if you no like lemons._

------------------------------

Kagome was completely surprised, but she had to admit she enjoyed it when he kissed her. She could feel him loosening his grip on her wrists and was silently thankful. His grip had been starting to hurt.

Sesshoumaru explored her mouth with his tongue while slowly bringing his hands down her arms, along her body, and stopping at her waist. Slowly he let his hands roam under her pajama top.

Kagome shivered when she felt his warm hands touch her skin and would have gasped if her mouth wasn't already so busy. She couldn't help, but feel an aching feeling in her stomach. What for? She couldn't tell.

Sesshoumaru eventually left her mouth so she could breathe and instead trailed gentle kisses down her neck. His hands left the warmth of her skin to start to undo the buttons on her pajama top.

The minute she felt that, Kagome was well aware of what his intentions were. Yes, she had bee told all about this kind of thing, but that didn't mean she was ready for it "Sesshoumaru"

The taiyoukai let out a deep breath against her neck which caused her to shiver, he could feel her apprehensiveness "what?"

"I'm not ready, I'm too young" she answered

Sesshoumaru slowly raised his head to look down on her "most girls your age would already be married with at least 3 kids"

Kagome looked up at him 'wow he looks much taller when your laying down' she thought, before hearing his reply "but not where I'm from, I'm still considered too young. Most girls aren't having sex until their at least 18 or older"

"Most girls? Do you mean some are having sex at this age?"

"Uuh, yeah" she hesitantly answered "but those are girls who can't control their hormones" Okay things certainly weren't taking her side, sure she planned to eventually have sex, when she was older, and if she was still with the youkai lord then she would do it with him, but not now.

"Kagome, you love me, do you not?" he asked

"Yes, I love you"

"Then is it not alright for two people who love each other to show it?" he asked as he started to resume unbuttoning her shirt while with a leg on each side of her waist.

"I-I suppose s-so" she stuttered "b-but what if w-we get i-into a fight a-and we aren't t-t-together anymore, what will become of o-our relationship a-after?"

Sesshoumaru leaned over and kissed her neck "I can guarantee we will fight many times in the near future, but we will work through them, understand"

She nodded "yes"

Sesshoumaru smirked as the last button of her pajama top was undone and parted the material while looking up to see her perfectly round breasts. He then got Kagome to sit up and fully removed the clothing. He was still a little annoyed that she was still tense, surely Inuyasha had seen her naked plenty of times…and possibly even the monk that traveled with them "why are you so apprehensive?"

"B-because this will be m-my first time" she replied.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. So that was why she was nervous, perfectly understandable now. It was always a little scary the first time a woman makes love or so he heard "then I'll be gentle". He then glided his hands along the brim of her pants before pulling them down and off, dropping them onto the floor.

Kagome blushed a deep red. She only had one item left, her underwear and she wasn't exactly ready for it to be taken off yet. She shivered as she felt Sesshoumaru's warm breath on her skin as he bent down to kiss her stomach.

"Relax" he said as he finally pulled down her panties. He got up momentarily to remove his own pants before returning. Sesshoumaru then turned her body so she could lay on the pillows and then slowly brought dragged one of his hands between her legs and inserted a finger in her.

Kagome gasped and the sudden touch and Sesshoumaru took that as his chance for a deep kiss. While his finger worked, he inserted another and lightly growled into her mouth, causing her to grab his shoulders at the pleasure that she was starting to feel.

Kagome didn't know what to think…hell, she couldn't really think at all. She could feel him inside her and it actually felt good. She was still nervous about it all since she had never done this before and he had probably had many women at his beck and call. She gripped his shoulders tighter as she could feel this heat building inside her until he removed his mouth from hers and she called out his name.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard her call out his name during her release "I believe you are ready"

Sesshoumaru moved himself so his rather large member was at her entrance. He then lowered his head to her ear "Kagome, would you like to know why this night is special?"

She looked at him, breathing hard while feeling something between her legs that made her more nervous about what was actually going to happen that night "why…is this…night so special?" she breathed.

"You are the first woman to **_ever_** grace my bed" he whispered and then quickly thrusted himself inside her while covering her mouth with his, drinking in her cry of pain as her virginity was taken.

Kagome felt pain at his intrusion and silently thanked him that he stayed put and didn't move. After a minute the pain subsided and she looked at him "the first woman to grace you bed? You mean…?"

He looked at her and nodded "I am..." he smirked "was a virgin like you, now, are you ready?"

She nodded "I think so"

The taiyoukai kissed her neck "do not worry, I shall be gentle"

Slowly, so not to hurt her more he pulled out before pushing back in. He continued to repeat this process, making sure to keep control of himself by constantly reminding himself that she needed it slow. It was hard for him since he was in heaven and enjoying every minute of it. When she made a small moan, he growled quietly as he picked up the pace just a little…for his sanity.

Kagome raised her hips to meet him, causing him to go in deeper. And she had been nervous about this? She was starting to forget why she had been so secure on waiting for sex until later in life. She was in bliss. It felt so right, so right to doing this with Sesshoumaru. She could feel that heat rebuilding inside her and she knew how to build it up quicker from when the taiyoukai had used his fingers.

"f-faster" she moaned.

And that was the end of Sesshoumaru's sanity. That one word said and he was lost to the world. He quickly quickened his pace, going faster and harder into her, starting to feel his own heat building, his breath starting to come out in pants.

Kagome was breathing hard as her whole body was beginning to feel hot. It wasn't long before she called out her release one again "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru felt the liquid and the warmth and knew he couldn't handle it anymore. After a few more thrusts, he met his climax as well. Except instead of yelling he only grunted as his seed flowed into her.

Both were breathing hard when Sesshoumaru pulled out of her to lie next to her and pull her close to him. She snuggled closer to his chest and sighed.

------------------------------------

**End Lemon**

------------------------------------

Now she was extremely tired and ready for sleep "I love-" she yawned, "you, Sesshoumaru"

The taiyoukai looked down at her and kissed her forehead "as I you, now sleep we must be up in a few short hours" he could already hear her breathing even out and knew she was asleep already. He let out a deep breath before pulling the covers over them and going to sleep himself.

Taiyoukai- great demon

Youkai- demon

**mizannonymouz04-** Uum, how many chapters? Not totally sure, but there shouldn't be to many more. I'd thought it's be in the 20 range, but I think there maybe around 30 chapters.

**sumomo0922 –** Ur cousin and 8 other friends? Damn that's a lot, lol wait till I tell my grandma, she loves it when I tell her what people write in my reviews. She'll love that little detail. Lol. One person writing a review for 9 people. Hehe. Nice job.

**Zeldagurli**- takes muffin thanks, always need food when writing fics. So I may have turned you into a potential Sess/Kag fan. Way to go me! In case ur wondering. I also like Inu/Kag fics and have one planned out. I'll start writing it after I finish with this story. One at a time I say. If I didn't then you'd never find out the ending of any of my stories. I'm terrible for finishing. So big thanx to my friend Christa who pressures me to writing so she can read the next chapter.

**Hakari Hana**- Do not worry about me using author notes as person chapters. Personally I don't like to do it either…that's why I have my chapter replace the note. Hehe. No one will ever know….except those who read the note.

**SacredKoorimeKitsune**- I hoped this update saved a major Sess/Kag fan. Lol. Don't worry I'm one too…actually I'm an obsessed fan.

**Silver Excel Fox**- thank you for the compliment. I'm honored to go on your favorites list. I honestly didn't know how I was going to do the other lords since I created them. Believe it or not I had no idea what their personality was going to be like until I got to that part in the fic. I gotta admit though. Naylor and Edoksu are my favorites out of all of them…okay and Ecaro. Not so happy with Sabura. Maybe in another fic I'll make him a little like the others

**Kajomie**- Sorry, I don't have aim. I have msn, that's it.

**Kane'sAngle3877**- thanx for the compliment. Happy to know I'm a favorite to people, never thought that'd happen.


	25. Decisions to make

Note: thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. Okay so here's a chapter to kick of the new years. Hope you like it.

Chapter twenty-five- Decisions to make

Sesshoumaru was awake an hour after dawn, his usual time to get up. He didn't really understand why he still felt tired. He was actually ready to lie in bed for a little while longer. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt something shift on his bed and saw raven black hair and a young face. Ah yes, now he remembered. He had taken Kagome as his mate last night when she had come to his room. He had been her first as well as vice versa, but because she was human the feeling he had would not last. Eventually she would grow old any then die…unless…

Sesshoumaru let out a deep sigh. Yes, he could do that, but she would have to agree. There was a good question, would she agree to it? He let out another sigh; that was a tough question to answer. The sound of the sleeping girl's heart speeding up dragged him from thought and he watched as she slowly awoke.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn while stretching. Her bed was so comfy she could lie in it all day and the blankets kept her warm and cozy. Then she felt something behind her…a person…a person that wasn't wearing clothes! She quickly turned around and found herself staring straight up at Sesshoumaru. She gasped 'oh my gosh, that's right!' she remembered 'Sesshoumaru and I, we had…we made love!'

Sesshoumaru slowly bent down and kissed her forehead "ohayo"

"Ohayo, Sesshoumaru" she replied, blushing.

He couldn't help, but let a smirk pass his lips. She was so shy even after what they had done, but a couple hours ago "did you sleep well?"

She nodded "yes, but I'm still a little tired since I stayed up so late"

Slowly he sat up and looked down at her. Never did he picture of having a mate, let alone a human one at that. But he stood by his words when he said he did not regret it one bit. His smirk faded a bit though "Kagome, we need to talk"

"About what?" she asked

"How this is going to work between us" he replied.

She looked at him with confusion "what do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru stroked her cheek with one hand "you are a human, I am I taiyoukai. I shall live for many years after you"

Kagome sat up, making sure to use the sheets to cover her chest from his gaze since she was still naked as well. How could she forget that? Inuyasha had told her that after they had met and partnered up. Most demons live longer than humans. She frowned and rested her head on his chest, trying to hold back her tears "what will you do after I die?"

He looked down at her, but could only see the top of her head "Kagome, are you willing to see people you know age while you don't?"

She lifted her head to look into his eyes "what do you mean?"

"There is away I can make it so you live as long as I do, but when I die, so do you" he replied "but you will remain young while your human friends age"

Kagome looked down at the sheets. Could she bare it? Could she watch her friends….even her family grow old and die while she remained young? She looked at the youkai lord "what about Rin? Won't she age too?"

"I have already thought of her and I can make it so she doesn't age either, but she will not be bound to me the same as you will be" he answered "she will die long after us"

"But then she'll live a lonely life" she pointed out.

"She will have Shippo and however many children we have"

Kagome was silent a few moment before looking at him and smiling "alright, Sesshoumaru, I'll do it"

"Are you sure?" he needed to make sure she was positive because there was no way of reversing the affect.

She nodded, confidently "yes, I'm sure"

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to explain the process, a knock came at the door. The taiyoukai stared at it for a minute, sniffing "I'd put something on, we have company"

Kagome looked around and grabbed her pajama top and put it on. She'd put on her pants after whoever it was at the door left. She looked at him "ready"

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it. He then looked towards the door and in his normally icy voice said "come in"

Slowly the door opened and a red haired kitsune popped his head in "I-I'm looking for Kagome, have-" he trailed off when he saw her sitting on the bed "Kagome!" he quickly ran into the room and jumped on the bed, sitting on her lap with only the sheets separating them.

Kagome smiled "good morning, Shippo"

He hugged her tight "Rin and I have been so worried"

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

Shippo looked up at her "because you were in Rin's room when we went to sleep, but when we woke up, you weren't there and when you weren't eating in the dinning room we thought something might have happened to you"

Kagome suddenly felt bad "oh, I'm so sorry Shippo. I was having a hard time sleeping last night so I came to see Sesshoumaru"

Shippo looked over at the taiyoukai, who was starring at him 'oh yeah, this is his room' he thought then gulped 'and I just ran right in here, smart move Shippo, real smart'. Slowly he started to make his way off the bed while keeping his eyes fixed on the demon lord "s-s-sorry Sesshoumaru for just running in here"

Sesshoumaru stared at the kitsune child. He had already started to think of him as a son while thinking of Rin as a daughter. He knew that when him and Kagome had children that they would most likely be doing it often, maybe even during the middle of the night or evening joining them at night. He watched as the child was making a slow, but fearful retreat. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted kids to know he wasn't as murderous as he seemed…well at least the kids that would be living with him "I had given you permission to enter, not to stand by the door while the person you seek is in the room"

Shippo blinked. Had Sesshoumaru just given him….permission to be in his room? And was not angry with the whole running into the room? He had begun to notice that lord of the west seemed to be a little less intimidating lately. Heck, he had even put Rin on his knee when they were visiting Kagome's world. Maybe Sesshoumaru was trying to make more of an effort, to show Kagome he wasn't all bad. Shippo smirked 'and what a better way to prove it than by being nice to me' he thought before turning his smirk into a smile "thank you, Sesshoumaru" he looked at Kagome "are you going to come eat?"

Kagome nodded "in a moment, you and Rin go and wait for me in the dinning room, I'll be right there, I promise"

Shippo nodded "okay" and ran out of the room.

Kagome then grabbed her pajama pants off the floor and placed them on before looking at Sesshoumaru "I guess we should go"

He nodded and placed on his pants and heori. He and Kagome then walked out of the room and made their way down to the dinning room. On their way, Sesshoumaru mentioned that Inuyasha and the others should be arriving by the lunch hour.

Kagome looked up at him "really?"

He gave a nod "hai, they will be coming to discuss Naraku" he glanced at her, wondering what she would say. After all, he had denied her of fighting Naraku. To his surprise she did mention it. She just nodded her head and they made their way into the dinning room where Rin and Shippo were already seated and waiting for them.

Rin looked up from her seat and her eyes grew wide as a huge grin formed on her mouth "Kagome!"

"Ohayo Rin" Kagome walked over and gave the child a hug "I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you woke up"

Rin nodded and watched the older girl sit next to her "that's okay. I admit I was scared when I woke up and you weren't there, but Shippo explained everything, so I understand"

Kagome smiled "I'm glad"

Shippo glanced at the taiyoukai before looking at the girls "Kagome, what are we going to do today?"

She looked at him "I'm not really sure. There's a lot going to be going on between the older people, but we'll see if we can't find something for you two to do"

The kitsune nodded "okay"

After that, the breakfast went fast and quiet. It wasn't much longer before it was over. Sesshoumaru stared at the children "Rin, Shippo, go to your rooms and get cleaned up, we will be having guests joining us for lunch" he watched as both nodded and left the room before standing up himself "Kagome, come with me"

Kagome stood up and followed the youkai lord down the halls and back to his room. She looked around, why would they come back here? They were already dressed; there was nothing left to do in there today. She looked at him "is there something you wanted?"

Sesshoumaru merely stared at her and with his arm, motioned her to sit on the bed. He watched as she slowly walked over and took a seat next to him "I want to do the bond now, before I leave tomorrow"

She nodded "okay, how is it done?"

The taiyoukai pulled her onto his lap and pulled her hair to the side, revealing her neck "it's fairly simple. Right now you faintly have my scent in you because of last night. Soon it would fade, unless we continued to do it, which I'm sure we will" he watched as her cheeks developed a redish tint to them and smirked "but if I were to be gone for a long period of time, my scent would eventually fade, leaving you free for any male to try and take you"

"Does that happen with most demons?" she asked "the male leaves, making the female vulnerable to be picked someone else?"

Sesshoumaru gently kissed her neck "in most cases yes, but by us doing this bond, my scent will be on you no matter what and it will be stronger as well"

She nodded "how come Shippo didn't notice the difference in my scent then?"

"He is still young too young to understand" he replied

"I understand, so how do we create this bond?" she asked while starting to relax against him.

Sesshoumaru smirked "we must drink each other's blood"

Kagome's eyes went wide "nani?" she turned her head to look at him "I'm not some vampire!"

The youkai lord raised an eyebrow. Vampire? What was that? He kissed her cheek "that is the only way to do this bond"

"Are you sure?"

He gave a nod "positive"

She frowned "okay then" she then smiled "if it means I get to stay with you, I'll do it" she took in a breath and then slowly released it "okay, so how do we go about this?"

Sesshoumaru smirked "since you don't have fangs, I will have to assist you" he saw her confused looked, but said nothing. He shifted her on his lap so that both were comfortable. He then raised his right hand up to her before using his claws on his left hand to cut a small line on his wrist. Not deep enough to cause him to bleed to death, but deep enough to bleed the amount she needed to drink. He watched her staring at the blood that now was starting to flow from his wrist "drink until I tell you to stop"

Kagome was a little nervous about all this. Drinking someone's blood was never on her to do list. But if she didn't do this then she would grow old and die, leaving Sesshoumaru all alone again. 'He'd probably isolate himself from everyone too' she thought 'I bet he'd even abandon the stupid toad, Jaken'. Well there was the bright side if she didn't drink the blood. No more Jaken around, but then if he did make Rin so she could live longer then she'd be spending many years without another female's company.

With that thought in mind, Kagome leaned forward a bit and slowly put her mouth over the wound he had made on his right wrist. The blood was warm and tasted metallic, but she did not stop drinking.

Sesshoumaru watched for a minute before putting his lips where her neck and shoulder met. He nipped at the skin for a bit, making the skin feel a bit numb. He did this for a couple minutes, then paused for a moment "you can stop now, you needn't drink anymore" and then continued for another minute. He took her hands in his, knowing that even though he made the skin numb to dull some of the pain, it was still going to hurt. He let his eyes bleed red, as though he were going to transform into his true from, but when his fangs grew he slowed the transformation and quickly pierced her skin.

Kagome gasped and clutched his hands tightly. If she had known he was going to do that, she would have asked he used some other method to make her bleed. It was painful. She let out a small cry and some tears escaped her eyes.

Sesshoumaru drank the red metallic blood. He felt her grip his hands tightly and heard her cry of pain and even saw her tears. He drank for a moment before releasing his fangs and started to lap up the extra blood as his eyes and fangs went back to normal. He then pulled her close in an effort to comfort her.

Kagome welcomed the embrace. She could feel his blood in her moving around and held him tightly. They were bonded now, she would outlive her friends, her family, everyone she knew, but on the bright side, she would have Sesshoumaru with her always. She already knew it was going to be hard once everyone she knew grew old and passed on, but she would have at least one person she knew to keep her company.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her "we should go see if the children are ready. I smell Inuyasha and the others approaching"

Kagome's head shot up and looked at him with a grin "really?"

"You take me for a liar?"

"No" she answered before getting off the bed and running to the door.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru called as he stood up and walked over to the door.

She halted at looked at him "yes?"

"I would like to discuss business with them first before you get into a long conversation with them" he replied.

Kagome nodded "I suppose that's fair, but can I at least come and say hello to them?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked with her to the front door just as Jaken stepped in. He bowed when he saw his lord "Sesshoumaru-sama, I have brought them"

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku entered and smiled when they saw Kagome looking well. Kagome walked up to them and hugged each one, except for Miroku who got a handshake instead.

Kagome smiled "it's great to see everyone again, but I know Sesshoumaru wants to get down to business so I'll talk with you guys after" she looked at the taiyoukai "I'll be with Rin and Shippo out in the garden"

Sesshoumaru nodded "very well, I'll send them out there afterwards" he watched he nod and leave before he looked at the three friends "follow me" he then turned and led them to his study where he made them take a seat while he sat behind his desk "now to business, I have heard word that Naraku is planning his final battle tomorrow near Inuyasha forest, we will leave after breakfast"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "why there?"

"I am unsure" he replied "but Naraku means to kill you, me and Kagome"

Miroku frowned "what are we to do?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the monk "I have already sent word to the other youkai lords as well as any other demons willing to fight"

Inuyasha thought for a moment "what about Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him "she will not be in this battle"

The hanyou nodded "fine by me, but what about her safety? Surely Naraku will try to get her while we're fighting him"

"I have already thought of this as well, in a short while her temporary protector during this time will be arriving" he replied.

Sango looked at the demon lord "who is it?"

"None of your concern" he answered.

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, briefly "I think what Sango means is, is this person strong enough to protect Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair "he is, but if you doubt my words than be my guest and stay here. The more protection for her, the better"

Sango looked and the monk and hanyou "you guys go and fight, I wish to stay and help protect Kagome"

Miroku frowned "are you sure you want to do that?"

"I'd rather Kagome have someone she knows protecting her than some stranger acting as her guard" she replied.

Sesshoumaru smirked "I assure you, Kagome knows this man"

Sango stared at the taiyoukai "I don't care, it will make me feel comfortable" she looked at her companions "I do have one request though since I won't be going"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her.

Sango gave a sad smile "free Kohaku…no matter what it takes"

Both nodded. Miroku gave her a serious face "we will do our best"

Sesshoumaru stood up "now that you know what is going on, I believe Kagome wanted to spend some time with you"

The three stood up and followed Sesshoumaru, who led them to a beautiful garden. They walked until they found Kagome, Rin and Shippo picking flowers. They watched for a minute as the taiyoukai turned and left to tend to other matters. Shippo was the first to notice the small group, he smiled and ran over to them "wow, you guys are actually here!" he exclaimed as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha smirked "how's it going Shippo? Enjoy hanging with my brother all the time?"

Shippo chuckled "that's funny, but I don't see Sesshoumaru a lot since he's always busy doing something. The only time I really see him is during meal times"

Kagome turned and looked at them before smiling and standing up "that was a quick meeting"

Rin watched, a little nervous of the people who were now there. She moved closer to Kagome and held her hand.

Kagome noticed and looked down at her "don't be shy Rin, these are my friends, remember? We saw them when I came back from my mom's house"

Rin slowly nodded. She wasn't really paying attention to the people back then; she was too busy playing with Shippo to really notice anyone.

Kagome smiled at Rin. The child was so shy around people. She then looked at her friends "so what all did you discuss?"

Inuyasha looked at her "we learned you're not going"

She frowned and nodded "that's right" she lowered her eyes to the ground "I'm sorry, I know I said I would fight, but Sesshoumaru doesn't want me to and I can't change his mind"

"I'm glad"

Kagome looked up at the hanyou in surprise "y-you are?"

He nodded "Sesshoumaru told us Naraku was planning on killing you and with you joining the battle we all would be too busy worrying about you to really pay attention to the battle"

Miroku nodded "your safety is top priority to us"

Sango smiled and nodded "they're right, and that's why I'm going to stay here, so I can help protect you should Naraku try and attack you here"

Kagome was surprised. In that short amount of time with Sesshoumaru they had this all planned out? She finally smiled "thank you everyone for caring"

Miroku smiled as he walked up to her "of course we care, we're friends and have been for years. And as friends, we should be able to trust each other"

Kagome's smile vanished when she felt something caressing her butt. She let out a squeal and smacked the monk's cheek.

Inuyasha was quick to run up and punch the monk on the head "yeah, it's just a shame we can't trust you!"

"There certainly is a lot of commotion going on out here" said a male voice.

Everyone turned around to see and saw a young looking man. He had golden eyes, long silver hair, though it was about as long as Kagome's.

Kagome gasped and ran until she was standing in front of him "Ecaro?"

Taiyoukai- great demon

Youkai- demon

Ohayo- Good morning

Hai- yes

Nani- what

Hanyou- half demon

----------------------------------------------------

Note: nice chapter? Happy New Year people. I almost forgot about it until my mom reminded me, hehe I'm gonna get drunk tonight. Gee it's going to be hard to play charade when drunk, I should know happened last year. So I'm gonna update now before I'm to drunk to know how. Lol. Look forward to reading some reviews. Until here are some reply's to some reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**RoxyFoxyKitsune**- lol, same here, I'll read a lemon there and here when I'm really bored.

**Crystal Koneko**- ah ha, thanks a bunch. Uum, do you know if there's a short thing when you kinda make the story your own? ya know like an original fic. Put in the inu gang in modern time, make them meet each other and become friends kinda thing.

**amida****-chan**- haha, I was waiting for someone to mention that. I did that so that way I wouldn't forget who was lord of which land or to confuse other people. I know when I read other fics with people who throw in lords too quickly I get confused whose east, south, or north. This way was much easier.

**I-LUV-FLUFFY-SAN46**- I wouldn't say I have absolutely no spelling errors, I've re-read some of my chapters and found some, but they're small and probably go unnoticed by most. Lol and if you sound like a perv by saying you liked that lemon then I must be one for writing it. lol.

**Inu-nane**- I'm gonna say it now. Yes, yes Kagome is going to get pregnant.

**hanyou-mikogirl**- Do not worry I was planning on having Kagome marked, but I thought about some people who'd skip the lemon and miss the marking. Couldn't have that since I'm….oh wait, can't say, that's next chapter. Guess your just gonna have to wait and see why I wanted everyone to read that so no one gets confused with the next chapter. I am thinking about a sequel. I've had many people ask and I'm already thinking about it. I'll have reached a better decision once I near the end of this story, but if I do a sequel to this it's gonna be awhile before it's posted, so I hope you won't mind the wait.

**Zena**- don't worry my talents are being put to use in another stories I have planned. Haven't started typing any, but I have the outlines written. Don't worry, I enjoy lemons too so your not alone.

**zodiac angel**- read this whole story in 2 hours? Damn that's fast….it would have taken me at least all afternoon, or longer. I'm a slow reader. That's how I became a sess/kag fan. I read one and was instantly hooked.


	26. Telling one the truth

Chapter twenty-six – Telling one the truth

"There certainly is a lot of commotion going on out here" said a male voice.

Everyone turned around to see and saw a young looking man. He had golden eyes, long silver hair, though it was about as long as Kagome's.

Kagome gasped and ran until she was standing in front of him "Ecaro?"

He smiled "it's a pleasure to see you again, Kagome" he looked at the two kids who were walking up to them "and it's nice to see you again as well Rin, Shippo"

They smiled and said their hellos while Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango stood a little confused. Miroku walked up next to Kagome "you know this…youkai?"

Kagome looked at them and smiled "yes, he's Edoksu-sama's son. Everyone this is Ecaro" she looked at the dog demon "Ecaro, this is Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango" she pointed to each one as she said their names.

Ecaro bowed "it's an honor to meet friends of Kagome"

Sango smiled "it's nice to meet you as well"

Kagome then looked at Ecaro confused "mind if I ask what brings you here?"

Ecaro looked at her and smiled "not at all, I'm here-"

"To make sure you are kept safe"

Everyone turned to see Sesshoumaru walking up to the rather quickly growing group. He stopped next to Kagome "Edoksu-sama and I had talked at the youkai ball that should I have to leave, he would send Ecaro to watch over you until I return"

Kagome raised an eyebrow "you make it sound like I'm a child and he's my babysitter"

The taiyoukai stared at her for a moment "I assure you it's only for your protection while I'm away"

Rin grinned at looked at the eastern lord's son "so you're going to be staying with us awhile?"

Ecaro nodded "yup"

Shippo hopped on his shoulder "this is going to be a lot of fun"

Ecaro turned his head to look at the kitsune "why is that?"

"Because then we have one more person to play tag and hide-and-go-seek with!"

Ecaro gave Kagome a confused look "huh?"

Kagome smiled "their kid games I use to play when I was their age"

Ecaro stared at her for a moment. Something was off, he sensed it earlier and ignored it, but now he realized it was coming from Kagome. He walked up to her and sniffed "Kagome, you smell…different" he sniffed again before his eyes widened "you mated with Sesshoumaru-sama?!" he nearly yelled, but was still able to remember that in the presence of people to call his older cousin 'sama'; he took another sniff "and did the bond?!!"

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and her cheeks turned a deep red. She quickly looked at the ground. Well the cat was out of the bag. She was hoping she would have been able to talk with Sango about it later or something, but well…now everyone knew.

Miroku looked at their friend from the future "is this true?"

Inuyasha blinked before he walked up to Kagome and sniffed the air. He could smell something different so he moved till he was sniffing close to her neck before his eyes widened with shock "it's true" he confirmed. He heard his brother's low growl of warning to back off because he was a little too close to his mate. Inuyasha lifted his head from being close to her neck and took a step back, looking her in the eye "congratulations then"

Kagome nodded "thanks Inuyasha"

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder "I believe it is time for lunch"

At the mention of the word 'lunch', Rin and Shippo both took off towards the dinning room. Kagome and Sango chuckled at the sight as they then walked after them with the men following behind.

At lunch, Sesshoumaru listened with half an ear while everyone was sharing their life story with one another. Ecaro seemed rather interested with the monks cursed hand and surprised that a demon exterminator was hanging around demons. He tried to get Kagome to explain herself, but she kept saying that she wasn't allowed, so Ecaro then turned to the taiyoukai "well then, Sesshoumaru-sama, will you please explain why your mate dresses differently than other females? I've never seen an outfit like hers"

Sesshoumaru casually looked at his younger cousin "you will learn later in life when I think the other lords should know the truth about her"

Kagome looked at him and mouth a silent 'thank you' before returning to eat her meal.

Ecaro raised an eyebrow "truth about her?"

Sesshoumaru smirked "she's not your everyday human"

Inuyasha couldn't help, but chuckle "don't worry Ecaro, you'll learn soon enough, but right now it's not really safe to talk about the truth of Kagome's background with Naraku about"

Kagome sighed. She was beginning to feel like a different species with the way they were talking. She then frowned, what would be the real harm in letting Ecaro know the truth about her? He was family to her now, a cousin-in-law, and shouldn't family know some of your big secrets? Besides she was sure she could trust him not to tell anyone and Naraku knew most of her history except she was from the future, but chances he might know that too from spying were pretty good.

Sango looked at Kagome who was sitting next to her and leaned over to whisper "is something wrong?"

Kagome looked at her and shook her head "no, just thinking"

Sango wanted to ask what she was thinking about, but the look on her friend's face showed she was already back in deep thought, so she left it be. As the meal was ending she excused herself and Kagome and both left the room.

Kagome looked at her friend "is something wrong, Sango?"

Sango looked at her "more like, is there something wrong with you?"

"I already told you it was nothing" she replied.

Sango shook her head "Kagome, I know you better, something is on your mind and it's bothering you" she stopped in the hall to face her "so tell me, what is it that's bothering you?"

Kagome sighed. She quickly looked towards the doors that led to the dinning room before grabbing Sango's hand "let's go talk about this in your room"

Sango nodded and went with Kagome down to her bedroom where she shut the door and locked it "alright, now will you tell me what's going on?"

"I just don't understand why we can't tell Ecaro the truth" she admitted "I mean what would be the harm? I'm practically part of their family now; shouldn't I be able to trust them?"

Sango frowned "I don't know Kagome, some times with certain family members it's not safe to indulge secrets, especially one as big as yours"

Kagome stared at her friend for a moment "but I trust Ecaro not to tell anyone and besides with all of Naraku's spies around he probably already knows after all this time of fighting him, what would be the harm?"

Both fell into silence while they wondered what they should do. Sango looked at the girl from the future "you are my friend and I may have just met him, but he does seem trust worthy" she placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder "it's not my place though to tell you what you should do, this is an important secret you want to tell and you have to discuss it with the man your spending your life with"

"You mean Sesshoumaru, don't you" she stated rather than questioned. Kagome then took a deep breath before slowly releasing it "okay, I'll talk with him, I only hope he agrees"

Sango smiled "well I can't tell you what to do with the big important problems now, but I can help you with your small problems by giving you some advice"

Kagome blinked "what do you mean?"

"I can help you give him reasons to tell Ecaro why he should know the truth about you" she replied.

Kagome went wide eyed before hugging her "great! I'm going to need anything you can give me to win this battle" she took a step back "I may not be going on the physical battle field, but at least I get to have a verbal battle of wits" she laughed "alright, tell me what you got"

Sango smirked before starting to give Kagome some hints and words of advice.

------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru continued to sit with Inuyasha, Miroku, Ecaro and the children long after Kagome and Sango had left. He was bored and would have loved nothing more than to go to his study where he would be left alone.

Rin looked over to Shippo. She was bored with all the adult talk going on. It wasn't interesting and had nothing to do with her "do you want to go and play?"

Shippo looked over to her and grinned "I'd love to; all this talk is boring me"

Rin nodded before clearing her throat and getting everyone's attention "may we be excused Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the plates in front of them before giving a nod "make sure Jaken is with you"

Both nodded and with a quick "hai" they were out the door.

Ecaro watched them for a moment before looking at the taiyoukai "they are wonderful children Sesshoumaru-sama, but how on earth did you come to own them? Especially the human girl"

Sesshoumaru looked at him "Ecaro, we are amongst family and friend of Kagome, there is no need to be so formal"

"As you wish" he replied "will you explain how you came to own them then?"

The demon lord remain silent for a moment "I found the girl dead on the road and decided to test tenseiga on her and she's been with me ever since and as for the kitsune you'd have to talk with Kagome about how she came to own him"

As if on cue, Kagome walked in with Sango by her side. She quickly noticed the two empty seats "where are the kids?"

Inuyasha looked at her "they left to go play, apparently they were bored with us talking about things they didn't understand"

Both girls took their seats again. Miroku noticed how close Sango was and his hand found her butt. Sango screeched "pervert!" and slapped him hard.

He sighed "it was worth it"

Ecaro blinked at the scene and noticed how Inuyasha and Kagome merely ignored it and Sesshoumaru didn't even look like he had been paying attention to it "I take it that happens often?"

Inuyasha smirked "at most, once a day"

Ecaro quietly shook his head and looked to Kagome "I had been asking Sesshoumaru how he acquired Rin, would you care to explain how you got Shippo?"

Kagome looked at him "his parents were killed by the thunder brothers and he tried to steal the jewel shards I had" she almost laughed at the memory "it didn't really work with Inuyasha around to stop him, anyways, I was eventually captured by the brothers and both Inuyasha and Shippo came to my rescue and he's been with us ever since"

Ecaro blinked "you didn't mind having a youkai child with you?"

She shook her head "nope, I rather enjoyed his company. It was much easier to listen to after listening to Inuyasha and that"

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome for a moment. Something was not right with her, she seemed calm to everyone else, but he could tell she was uneasy or troubled about something. He then stood up and began to leave "Kagome, come with me"

Kagome stared at him as he continued to walk. She looked at her friends "sorry, I'll come back as soon as I can" and with that she stood and left.

The taiyoukai waited a moment for her to catch up to him before taking her to a private room and shutting the door "something is troubling you" he stated.

Kagome was a little nervous about this "uum, yea, it's nothing really"

He stared at her "explain"

"Well I was just wondering why we couldn't tell Ecaro the truth about me" she replied.

Sesshoumaru growled, he knew what she was getting at "no"

"Awe, come on Sesshoumaru, you've already talked about telling the other lords so why not tell Ecaro now, why he's here"

"I said I would tell him when I deem it the right time" he retorted

She glared at him "and when would that be?" she was answered with silence and she sighed "if you were to tell him now about me and where I come from, he might stand a better chance of protecting me when it came time to fight"

Sesshoumaru almost smirked "how would that help him?"

She was silent for a moment before she groaned "alright, so it may not help him, but it would help me. I wouldn't have to hide the truth from him, am I not part of this family now?" he gave a nod "then I think we can trust Ecaro with the truth, who would he tell while he was here?"

Sesshoumaru walked up to her "would it please you to be able to share this with him?"

"I think it's only fair" she answered "no secrets this important between family members, well, unless we can't trust them"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment longer before kissing her forehead "very well then, let us go tell him"

Both walked back to the room where Ecaro was listening to Miroku explain some of the battles they had been through, most with Naraku being involved. The dog youkai winkled his nose in disgust "he sounds like a dishonorable demon"

Inuyasha huffed "he's a hanyou like me, but different"

"A hanyou!?" Ecaro said in disbelief.

Miroku quickly gave the run down about Onigumo, Kikyo, and how Naraku came to be. By the time he was finished, Ecaro looked more disgusted about the hanyou villain. At the sound of someone clearing their throat the three men turned to looked at Sesshoumaru and Kagome who took seats beside each other.

"Ecaro" Sesshoumaru stated "still wish to learn the truth?"

Ecaro looked at him with slight confusion "about Kagome? Yes, I am very curious"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "very well then you shall have it"

Kagome smiled at him "Ecaro" she watched as his gaze fell on her "the reason I'm not like other humans is because I'm not from here"

"You come from another part of the world?" he questioned.

"More like from another time in world history" she answered.

Ecaro blinked in surprise "a-another time?"

"I do come from Inuyasha forest, except in about 500 years it becomes the Higurashi shrine and my home" she quickly explain that 2 years ago on her 15th birthday how she was dragged into the well by a centipede demon, then how she met Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and even Sesshoumaru. By the time she was finished it was time for supper. Rin and Shippo had come to join them and ate quietly while the adults were still talking.

Ecaro stared at Kagome "I can't believe you're from the future, it's so…"

"Weird?" she finished.

He nodded before smiling at her "what is the future like?"

Kagome looked at the taiyoukai, wondering if she should answer that. Sesshoumaru gave a nod before looking at the other dog demon "keep in mind, cousin, what she tells you cannot be changed, it will happen"

Ecaro nodded "I will keep that in mind"

Kagome looked at him, seeing he was ready to listen. She hesitated "uum, where to start, much has changed"

Ecaro nodded "as curious as I am I'll only ask a few questions not and we can talk more later, after all, I'm going to be here a while"

Kagome smiled an nodded "okay, then ask your first question"

"Well, are there any demons?"

She shook her head "not that I know of, humans are the dominate species now"

"How did that happen?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm not really sure" she said honestly "before being dragged into the well and meeting Inuyasha I thought demons were only myth"

Inuyasha gave a nod "trust me Ecaro, if they saw a demon there they would be scared out of their minds"

Ecaro nodded "I see, interesting, so have humans changed?"

Kagome smiled "very much, we're much more advanced and educated"

"You're educated?"

She nodded "it's required that you must do 12 years of school then a higher education at a college to become whatever you want"

"So I take it there are many jobs?"

"Too many to name" she replied "some people become vets, doctors, lawyers, mechanics, scientists, teachers for the schools, builders, painters, singers, anything you can think of"

Ecaro nodded "I can see I'm going to want to learn more, later of course"

Kagome laughed "maybe when the others leave we can talk more?"

"Sounds good to me" he answered.

Sesshoumaru growled. He didn't really like how his cousin was acting like he knew Kagome his whole life. He was being just a little too friendly towards her.

Inuyasha leaned over to his brother and kept his voice low enough for only the taiyoukai to hear "is somebody jealous?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother and growled "you'll be wise to stay silent, hanyou" he breathed out so not to draw attention to them.

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru, remember Kagome picked you" his voice sounded almost remorseful "she wouldn't cheat on you with anyone, that's not her, she's totally faithful to whoever holds her heart"

The taiyoukai knew that was true; he'd seen it many times when she was with the hanyou. He almost let a smirk pass his lips 'now her loyalties lie with me' he thought as he stared at her.

Rin yawned. Adult talk was so boring and all they were talking about was Naraku this and Naraku that and then the brief talk about the future. None of it was exciting since she'd personally seen the future. She yawned again and looked over to Shippo to catch him yawning as well. She then leaned over to him "let's go draw or something"

Shippo looked at her and nodded. Both got off their chairs and started to leave when a voice halted them.

"And where do you think you two are going?" came Kagome's voice.

Shippo turned around and looked at her "we're bored here, so we were going to go and draw in Rin's room"

Kagome looked at their plates to find it mostly empty before looking back at them "okay, I won't be too much longer and then I'll come and get you guys ready for bed"

Rin smiled "okay Kagome, we'll be waiting" and they both ran off.

Miroku smiled before staring at Kagome "my, my Kagome, you seemed to have taken to parenting well"

"I just remember what my mom use to do with me" she answered.

Sango shook her head "it would still be hard to look after two kids, especially if they are orphans and you had never really dealt with kids before"

Kagome smiled "well I always had my little brother to look after whenever my mom went out for some reason or another, so I already had some idea how to look after kids"

"And you do it well I might ad" complimented Miroku before he covered his mouth to stifle a yawn "if you excuse me, I think I will retire for the night since we do have to be up early tomorrow"

Inuyasha gave a nod "that's probably a good idea, we don't know what's going to happen once we reach the appointed battle field"

Both stood up and said their good-nights to everyone before leaving the room. Sango then yawned "I think I should get some sleep as well" and she stood up "good-night everyone"

Kagome nodded "good-night Sango" she then looked to the two demons that were still left "I guess I should put the kids to bed now before I go myself" she stood up and smiled at the inu youkai "good-night Ecaro, see you in the morning"

Ecaro smiled "good-night Kagome, have pleasant dreams"

She giggled "I'm sure I will" she then looked at the taiyoukai "I will see after I get the kids to sleep"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and watched her walk away. Tonight was his last night with his new mate for who knew how long. He would have to make sure the battle ended quickly so he could return quicker. Movement to his side caught his attention and he turned his head to see his cousin standing up "retiring early as well?"

Ecaro looked at his cousin "only to my room, it's peaceful here and I don't have my father trying to teach me how to be a lord all the time, so while I'm here I'm going to take the time to work on a few things" he gave a small bow "good-night elder cousin"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "as to you, younger cousin" he watched the youkai leave before he, himself, got up to go to his chambers. When he entered then he saw Kagome just starting to crawl underneath the covers. She looked at him and gave a sad smile. He walked up to her and stroked her cheek with his hand "what causes you this cheerless smile?"

"What there to be cheerful about?" she questioned "your leaving tomorrow to be gone for who knows how long or worse you might not even come back" a tear escaped her eye, but she quickly whipped it away.

Sesshoumaru moved to sit next to her. He was not one to show his emotions or to comfort those in need, but this was his mate and he would do anything to make her feel better. He gently pulled her on to his lap and kissed her neck before speaking softly "no tears"

Kagome almost laughed through her tears as she was reminded when she had first met him "is that an order?"

"Hai" he said simply.

She turned her head to look at him before smiling and turning her body around in his lap so she could wrap her arms around his neck in a tight embrace "than I have no choice, but to obey, Sesshoumaru-sama"

The taiyoukai pulled her back a bit and let a smirk show "if that is how it is going to be then I order you to come to bed and give me a farewell present"

Kagome blushed as she looked at him. It would be her second time doing this and she was still very shy about intimacy, but this was his last night at home. Who knew when he would be home, so she looked at him and smiled, trying to hide her nervousness "hai, Sesshoumaru-sama"

-----------------------------------

Taiyoukai- great demon

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half demon

Kitsune- fox

Hai- yes

---------------------------------------

Note: alright, so many reviews for ch.25. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing. Gladly appreciate it. Okay so here's the deal. I can't update for at least 3 weeks. That's why I made this chapter long. I'm **not** abandoning this story. I'm going to finish it, but it's going to be hard to update right now because it's exam week starting Wednesday for me and I really need to buckle down and work. Exam week is normally 2 weeks long, but then we start the new semester and I'm going to need that week to get use to my classes. Okay? So I'm not updating for 3 weeks, but I promise to keep writing every chance I get. Send me lots of reviews. I so love reading what people say. Speaking of which, here are some replies to some reviews. Oh and one more question, lots of people have been asking if I'm going to write a sequel. Well I'm going to leave that to you fans. Do you want a sequel to this story? If you do I will get started on the outline.

--------------------------------

**Mystic Hanyou**- easy answer, the mark will scar and stay visible.

**LadyAkina**- don't worry. If people want a sequel to my story I'm going to have her kick Kikyo's ass. It will be so much better. And don't worry Kagome's going to fight someone in this chapter. Reni T. gave me the idea of who she could fight.

**Miko's Sorrow**- don't worry, I hate cliffies too, but I've learned that ya get more reviews if you just leave them hanging.

**Harry/Ginny91**- I've always been told I have too big of an imagination. Good for me I always replied. Lol, funny you mention it. I was thinking of having Kagome kick Kikyo's ass, but maybe in the sequel. If no one wants a sequel then I'll have Kag kick Kik's ass in this one.

**kogas**** love 41**- are you serious? My story is the first one you've read on this site? Damn I feel special. Thanks for the review.

**Viper**- I've got plans for Kagome, that's why she ain't fighting Naraku.

**Caitie**- lol, hope you didn't get in trouble about that 3 page paper. Don't worry, if you looked at me you'd never know I was an anime fan….well until I talked about it, but other than that you'd never tell. You know, your not the only one to tell me I should print my stuff, even my mom has thought so. I'm beginning to consider it, I'd have to learn how it's all done though before I could.

- _How does it feel to get drunk? Hmmm, if you have enough it's kinda hard to walk straight, practically everything is funny and you can actually tell the truth about stuff and not care until the next morning. So all in all, it's fun to be drunk until the next morning, then it sux. But you should always drink responsibly and make sure you got a designated driver with you and a couple friends._

**NekoNoodles**- same here. I don't like how some fics portray Inuyasha as such a big jerk that even I begin to hate him. From the show, it's easy to tell he's not like that 24/7 and he is nice to Kag…most of the time, so I try to keep him the same as much as I can.

**gryffindor**** at heart**- not sure if there'll be a sequel, guess we'll both have to wait and see what everyone else things…hmm I am curious though.

**Mad-4-Manga**- My friend and I were quite shocked when I opened my e-mail to find many reviews for one day, then learned they were all from you. Thanx so much for taking the time to write them. I will read one of your stories as soon as I have some free time.

**RoxyFoxyKitsune**- Hmm, can't tell ya if he lives or else that would wreck the ending. The way to make Rin live longer is to pretty much do the bond him and Kag did, but he doesn't bite to drink her blood. That's the mating way.** If** she drinks his blood she will live longer. Hmm not totally sure. For this story there is definitely going to be one. If I have a sequel I may add another kid. We will have to see. Inuyasha and Miroku? Hmm, can't tell you if they live either, I wouldn't want to ruin the ending, but I can tell you if Edoksu is going to live………..he is. Like I'm going to kill him, he's my favorite. I think I may even try to draw him one of these days when I have time. Uhg, so many things I want to do…so little time to do them. Ack! Speaking of which I gotta finish my art assignment! What's my favorite color? Damn good question, I really have no clue. I hate pink with a passion, but I like dark colors like black and navy blue. For bright colors I like red, blue, green, yellow. Almost every color except pink, can't stand the color, which is funny because I use to love it.


	27. Time for goodbyes

Note: haha, 3 weeks are up. Time to start updating again. Almost didn't get this chapter done on time. Sorry if you find the chapter a little lame, but I promise the next one should be better. I may be a bit slower on updating because unlike last semester I finally have a teacher that likes to give homework by the tons. Also there's some family issues that just started yesterday so that's why I didn't update. But here ya go, new chapter, hope for lots of reviews.

Chapter twenty-seven- Time for good-byes

The next morning, Sesshoumaru woke up bright and early. He stared down at a remarkable human…no, woman in his arms. She had done more than he had ever thought possible for a human. When they had first met, she showed no fear of him, which after being to the future to learn there were no demons, surprised him. Surely a girl who thought youkai were legend would be afraid to see a real one, and one that tried to kill her. But she hadn't been; she bravely faced him as though he were just another person.

The taiyoukai pulled her closer and nestled his face into her hair, breathing in her scent. After a few minutes he still continued to hold her close to him and silently wish time could stop so that he could spend more time with her, but unfortunately he needed to take care of business. A noise outside his bedroom allowed him to know that the others were up and sadly, he should be up as well.

Sesshoumaru gently shook the female at his side "Kagome, Kagome, wake up"

Kagome shifted, trying to block out whatever was trying to wake her before she learn it wasn't going to stop. She slowly opened her eyes and rolled over to face the demon lord and she cuddled up closer to him for warmth "ohayo"

"Ohayo, now time to get up" he replied as he sat up.

Kagome groaned; she was still too tired from last night to get up so early "can't I just sleep in?"

"I don't think you would want to miss saying farewell to me, now would you?"

She frowned 'that's right' she thought 'he's leaving to fight Naraku today'. She looked up at him, tears starting to show in her eyes "do you have to?"

Sesshoumaru was quick to smell them and looked at her, he didn't say anything, but both knew it wasn't an option. He got out of the bed, not worrying if she saw him naked or not and got dressed.

Kagome watched him dress while remaining in the bed, hoping that something would happen and he'd stay. She noticed he gave a look that said 'get dressed' so she got up from the bed and dressed in a plain light blue kimono.

Sesshoumaru smirked and walked up to her, wrapping his arms and pulling her close "I shall send Jaken back here when we arrive, if anything should happen while I'm away you can send him and I will come to your aid"

She smiled "having Jaken play role of the messenger, huh?"

"He is used to it" he replied

Kagome looked up at him "and to think if you hadn't seduced me that night I argued with you, I'd be going with you"

The taiyoukai made a low growl and his arms tightened slightly "if I recall correctly, you enjoyed it just as much as you did last night"

She quickly averted her eyes while her cheeks gave off a redish tint to them. True she had enjoyed…both nights, but did he have to say it as though it were an everyday occurrence?

Sesshoumaru smirked at her blush, but quickly whipped it away. He understood full well what she was trying to say to him "it won't work, you're not going and that is final"

'Damn!' she though. She hoped he wouldn't catch on until he had practically said yes without even knowing 'so much for that plan'. She looked up at him and gave a sheepish smile "can't blame a girl for trying, can you?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead "in your case…no, do not worry I will return once Naraku is defeated"

Kagome nodded as she hugged him tighter "you better because I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't around"

Just then a knock came at the door "S-Sesshoumaru-sama, are you awake?"

Kagome glared at the door "since I'm missing out on killing Naraku, can I at least kill that stupid toad!"

Sesshoumaru released her from his grasp "unfortunately no, we still need him to be our messenger, remember?" there was a more persistent knock at the door and he glared "maybe afterwards I will let you take out your anger on him"

Kagome smiled "deal!"

Once again another, louder knock came "Sesshoumaru-sama, it is time you awaken and prepare to go into battle!"

Kagome glared at the door again "that does it"

Sesshoumaru watched as she walked over to her yellow bag, which was off to the side, and pull out a heavy looking book. He continued to watch as she opened the door and dropped the book on his servant's head.

Kagome stared at the squashed toad before walking over him "enjoy my calculus book"

Sesshoumaru quietly walked after her, ignoring the toad's whines about 'woman have no respect for their elders'

-...-...-...-...-...-

Inuyasha sat at the dinning table as breakfast was served. Shippo, Rin, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were there as well. The hanyou looked around; so far Kagome and Sesshoumaru hadn't shown up yet so he sent the toad to go get them. He had yet to return.

Inuyasha had to admit he was a little restless. He couldn't wait to finally end all of this, Naraku would finally be defeated, but on the other hand he had to leave Kagome with his stupid cousin. He never did like any of his relatives, especially Sabura. He shuddered 'too much like Sesshoumaru' he thought. Sabura was cold and held a dislike for humans, though if he had to, he would tolerate them. Much like Sesshoumaru did when he was faced with a situation. The hanyou picked at his breakfast, he really had no appetite, he just wanted to go and get it over with.

Miroku looked at him "is something wrong Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked at him "keh, I just wish we could leave already"

"Getting impatient?" asked Sango.

"Keh" and he looked the other way.

Shippo looked at Rin "that's his way of saying he's not when he is"

Rin giggled at the comment, but quickly went back to eating when the hanyou looked their way. She really liked having people around. It was more cheerful and not always quiet like it was when it was just her, Sesshoumaru and Jaken. She much preferred this atmosphere better, it was happier.

At that moment Sesshoumaru and Kagome finally entered the room. Everyone looked at them and smiled while the kids jumped out of their seats to greet them.

"Kagome, what took you so long?" asked Shippo.

Just as she was about to answer, Rin spoke "yea, Sesshoumaru-sama is never the last to arrive for breakfast"

Kagome couldn't help the chuckle that left her mouth "calm down, we're here now aren't we?"

"Have you two eaten?" the taiyoukai asked.

Both Rin and Shippo looked at each other before slowing turning around and going back to their plates that still had some food left. Kagome and Sesshoumaru then took their seats as a servant put their breakfast in front of them.

Inuyasha looked at his brother "when are we leaving?"

"Patience brother, or do you not have any?" Sesshoumaru asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Miroku looked at the taiyoukai "Sesshoumaru-sama, you should know as well as anyone that Inuyasha as never had patience for anything….especially when it is something to do with Naraku"

"Indeed" was the reply.

Inuyasha growled "keh! Just answer my question, Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment "after we are done eating"

Everyone fell into silence after those words were spoken. It was happening. It was really happening, the final battle for Naraku was upon them and this would decide the world's fate. After the battle sitting at the table will be different because the next time they sat at it, if at all, they're maybe friends missing from it. There was no promise that could be made that they would all come back alive, no one could promise that. Only fate knew how this was going to turn out.

Sadly breakfast ended all too soon and it was time to leave. Everyone walked to the front doors where Ecaro was already there.

"Morning everyone" he said that they all came to a halt.

Kagome looked at him "you were not at breakfast"

Ecaro looked at her seriously "I can see how close you all are and figured you would want some final moments alone"

She smiled "thank you"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha for a moment "good-bye Inuyasha, you better come back"

The hanyou looked at him "keh, of course I'll come back because I'll be the one to defeat Naraku"

Miroku quickly stepped up to the kitsune "take good care of everyone here while we're gone Shippo, we'll be counting on you"

"Don't worry I will, and don't do anything stupid Miroku" Shippo warned.

Miroku smiled and took a step back near Sango "of course not, Shippo, I am not a fool"

Sango let out an 'eep' when she felt a hand caress her butt "hentai!" and slapped him hard.

Shippo looked at the monk on the ground "that was stupid and foolish, geez I don't think your going to live long at all Miroku"

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed "that wasn't a nice thing to say"

Sesshoumaru watched the scene before looking over at his younger cousin, speaking low enough so not to draw attention to them "I expect reports on how everything is while I am gone"

Ecaro nodded seriously "I expected that of you, but how will I send them?"

"I will be taking Jaken with me so he may see the way to the battle, after he will be sent back here to be used in whatever way is handy" the taiyoukai replied.

"Understood, I wish you luck cousin" Ecaro then spoke warningly "and you better come back alive for the sake of your mate and those children"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "you do not need to warn me, I shall return…" he was suddenly cut off when he felt something grip his leg with a pretty strong grasp. He looked down to see Rin in tears.

"Don't go" she cried.

He stared for a moment before calmly saying "let go Rin"

"No!" she cried harder, drawing everyone's attention "I don't want you to go, you might not come back!"

"I will return" he replied.

She shook her head "you can't promise that!"

Kagome walked over and placed a hand on the child "don't worry Rin, Sesshoumaru has yet to lie about anything"

Rin sniffled "but he may not be able to keep his promise"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her "you take me as weak?"

"No" she answered.

Inuyasha walked up and bent down next to Rin "don't worry kid, I'll make sure he comes back"

She looked at him "promise?"

The hanyou glared and looked away "yea, sure, fine, I promise"

Kagome smiled, she knew Inuyasha was just trying not to look soft. He didn't want anyone to know that he cared. She had grown to known to read his expressions so well that it was like a second nature to her. She was even starting to be able to read Sesshoumaru and noticed that behind his emotionless expression, he cared; he just didn't want anyone to know. It was hard to believe how much alike the brothers were yet so different.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed someone was standing beside her. She turned to see the taiyoukai and immediately went into his arms "you better come back"

His arms tightened around her "I am not one to be so easily defeated"

She couldn't help, but smile at that comment "I know, but I just had to say it"

Sesshoumaru lowered his head and whispered in her ear "I will return as quickly as possible, that is my promise to you"

Kagome nodded "then I wait for that promise to be completed, I love you"

He then kissed her check "as I you" he then stood up straight and looked at the two to be joining them "let's go"

Inuyasha nodded and started to follow with Miroku behind. The monk paused when he felt something grab his sleeve and turned to see Sango "what is it Sango?"

She smiled and held out the small fire neko "take Kirara with you, she will be helpful"

Kirara 'mewed' before jumping into Miroku's arms. The monk looked at her "thank you Sango, I'm sure Kirara will be a great help"

"Just promise you both come back" she said warningly.

He smiled and moved closer to her, his hand wandering down south "Sango, I didn't know that you cared"

Sango felt something rubbing her butt and a loud 'smack' resounded in the castle. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to see Miroku with a red hand print on his cheek. He looked at them "alright, now we can go"

Inuyasha stared at the monk "are you ever going to learn?"

"Only time will tell" Miroku answered simply while walking past the hanyou.

Kagome, Sango, Ecaro, Rin and Shippo watched as the four walked away. A sound was heard behind them and they all turned to see Jaken running as fast as he could, yelling "Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't forget your faithful servant!" They watched until all…five of them were out of sight before slowly turning away from the door.

Kagome though, continued to stare out the opened doors and at the last spot she had seen the lord of the west's back. She frowned, she knew Naraku wasn't going to be easy and that it would be awhile before they knew the true results of the battle 'Sesshoumaru you better keep your promise and come back' she thought.

"Kagome-chan"

Kagome turned to see Sango "did you need something?"

"I just thought you might like to talk about what you've been up to while we soak in the hot spring" she replied "I just found it and thought it might take your mind off of some things"

Kagome smiled gratefully "thanks Sango, I could really use it"

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Note: so how was it? Remember to review! Oh and I almost forgot, yes people, I will write a sequel

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Taiyoukai- great demon

Ohayo- good morning

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half demon

Neko- cat

Kitsune- fox

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

**Miko's Sorrow**- how can I write a sequel to this story? Easy, I always write out how my whole story is going to go in point form on paper. So I have how this story ends already, which makes it easier to start writing the sequel now.

**keosis****-****chan**- my plans for the battle are a little hazy. I'm not that great at writing them, but I'm gonna try my best.

**Inu-mikogirl**- I say this now. No, Kagome's not going to escape and join, she's going to have her own problems to deal with.

**Bekah**- I'm using the American version for this story, so she was 15 when she entered the well, but I think in my other stories that I have planned I'm going to make her 16. I dunno, we'll see.

**Caitie**- hmm, honestly I haven't thought about it. Trying to think of something for Sango and Miroku, which I think I have figured out, dunno we'll see. Uum, anything with Ecaro and Kagome? Can't say, we'll just have to find out.

**RoxyFoxyKitsune**- Yes, I love chocolate. Yes someone will attack Kagome. Sango shall live. Ecaro…no comment, can't tell you everything.


	28. Let the fight begin

Note: I'm back! Yes, sorry people. I would have updated WAY sooner, but I lost everything on the computer…or so I thought until my dad said he saved it in a file that was not supposed to be deleted, so then I had to find it as well as get some other stuff back, so now that it's spring break, more time to write. Okay? I'll try and put more chapters up soon….that is if I still get reviews.

Chapter twenty-eight- Let the fights begin

Kagome, Sango, Ecaro, Rin and Shippo watched as the four walked away. A sound was heard behind them and they all turned to see Jaken running as fast as he could, yelling "Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't forget your faithful servant!" They watched until all…five of them were out of sight before slowly turning away from the door.

Kagome though, continued to stare out the opened doors and at the last spot she had seen the lord of the west's back. She frowned, she knew Naraku wasn't going to be easy and that it would be awhile before they knew the true results of the battle 'Sesshoumaru you better keep your promise and come back' she thought.

"Kagome-chan"

Kagome turned to see Sango "did you need something?"

"I just thought you might like to talk about what you've been up to while we soak in the hot spring" she replied "I just found it and thought it might take your mind off of some things"

Kagome smiled gratefully "thanks Sango, I could really use it" she turned her head to Ecaro "would you mind watching the kids?"

He smiled "not at all, it would be my pleasure"

Shippo cheered "alright!" he was quick to jump on the dog demon's shoulder "come on Ecaro; let's go to the garden to play!"

Rin nodded "yea, it will be a lot of fun"

Both women watched as Rin and Shippo dragged the future eastern lord to play in the gardens before turning and preparing for their bath. During their bath, they remained silent for awhile, until one spoke.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" asked Kagome

Sango looked at her "I'm sure they will be"

"It always seemed like this day would never arrive and now that it has…it's a little hard to believe"

"I know what you mean, a lot has happened since now" Sango answered before they both fell into their own thoughts. After a couple minutes, she spoke again "I bet you never thought you'd be with Sesshoumaru, huh?"

Kagome gave a smile "I always thought that after this great adventure ended I would go home and marry a guy from there, but it seemed fate had other things planned"

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting it either, after all you did travel with Inuyasha and you're human to top it off" Sango pointed out

"I know, that's what makes it even harder to believe" Kagome then looked at the ceiling "I never thought Sesshoumaru could show emotion besides hatred and anger, but he can actually be very caring" she looked at her friend "we actually had a fight over today; I wanted to go to defeat Naraku and he wouldn't let me because he was afraid for my safety"

Sango blinked in amazement "really? Wow," she then smiled "you know, he's changed a lot over these 2 years, right now he's our ally…it kind of makes it hard to believe that he use to be our enemy"

"I know what you mean, I still keep thinking that one day I'm going to wake up in my bed back home and this whole thing was nothing, but a dream" she answered with a sad tone in her voice.

Sango looked at her before reached a hand over and pinching Kagome's arm, satisfied when the girl let out a yelp of surprise "nope, your still here…I guess it's not a dream"

Kagome looked at her before they both began laughing and then continued to talk about the old times and how things have changed since then. After awhile of talking they stepped out and went to see what the children were up to.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Ecaro sniffed and looked around "where on earth did they disappear to?"

He walked around the garden, but still could find no sign of the kitsune or the human girl. They had started to play a game of hide-and-seek and had made him hide the first few times until he caught on to the game….then they made him it. He sighed before speaking to himself quietly "brats, quite sneaky even the human child" he smirked "guess now I must consider them family" he walked behind a bush only to find the space empty "which I am proud to do so if they are this witty"

Rin watched from the flower bed as Ecaro kept walking around and sniffing the air from time to time. She was trying her hardest not to laugh, after all she had been hiding there for some time, and he still hadn't found her or Shippo.

As for Shippo he was right at home in a small burrow he had found one day. It reminded him much of his underground den when his parents were alive. He quickly peeked his head out to see Ecaro walking past. He'd been 'it' for awhile and still hadn't found them; it was starting to get funny…after all dogs are supposed to have the better nose.

Ecaro sighed and threw his hands up into the air "alright! You guys win, I give up!"

Rin stood up from the flower bed with a huge grin on her face while Shippo emerged from the hole in the ground covered in dirt. Ecaro just stood there for a minute before looking at the ground "damn, they were in easy spots too!"

Shippo laughed "don't worry, maybe you'll have better luck next time Ecaro"

Ecaro chuckled a bit "maybe" he turned his head to see Kagome and Sango coming their way "enjoy yourselves ladies?"

"Sure did" replied Sango.

Kagome smiled "quite refreshing" she then looked at the children "now, what have you been up to?"

Rin ran up to her "we've been playing hide-and-seek with Ecaro, but he's not very good at the game"

Ecaro frowned for a moment before crossing his arms and huffed "I've never played such a game before" he looked at Kagome "they really play those games where you're from?" she nodded and he blinked "wow, it was hard for me to find them and I'm a demon, it must be really hard for humans to find other humans"

Kagome laughed "it can be at times, but it is fun and passes the time quickly" she looked at the children "now why don't we teach Ecaro the game tag"

Ecaro gave her a confused look "tag?" he saw a strange mischievous look in her eyes and took a step back "something tells me I'm going to regret even volunteering to be a guardian here"

Kagome tried to hold in her laughter and gave a sly look "awe, don't be afraid of a little human Ecaro"

Everyone had a good laugh and then Kagome explained the game to him. Not long after that they had the game going.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

It was a while before the group of five finally made it to the designated battle field only to find it empty. There wasn't even a trace of Naraku's scent that said he would be there.

Inuyasha growled "what's the big idea? That bastard is supposed to be here"

"Calm down Inuyasha" said Miroku as he scanned the sight with his own eyes "it's not quite time, we're early"

Sesshoumaru turned his head and both hanyou and monk looked in the direction just as a whirl wind came up "you're on time"

Koga gave a nod "of course" he then turned his head to look behind him "I also brought my tribe with me and some of the allies are here"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod before turning to look at his toad servant "Jaken, return to Kagome and only come back here should anything go wrong at the home"

Jaken gave a nod "hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" and then scurried off.

The taiyoukai then turned his attentions to the open field in front of him. Something was wrong, Naraku should have been the first one to arrive and be waiting for them, but he wasn't. There wasn't even a trace of his scent. 'What is Naraku up to?' he wondered.

"Everyone! Look out!" someone shouted.

Sesshoumaru turned around to see thousands of demons headed there way. He smirked; he would work out his frustrations on a couple hundred youkai while he was trying to solve this little problem.

Inuyasha whipped out the tetsusaiga and smirked "about time"

Miroku's face remained tense, something was wrong about this "Inuyasha, everyone, be careful…something's up"

Koga nodded and sniffed the air "I still don't smell Naraku anywhere"

"Which is why we need to be careful" Miroku reasoned "he's up to something"

Shortly after that was said the battle began and the blood began to spill onto the ground. Many allies were killed straight away, most wounded. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru used their powerful, destructive swords to slice and dice many of the demons, but they continued to come for the hours they fought.

Koga growled, he was sparing a few cuts and was slowly starting to get tired of fighting so many demons and it seemed that there was no end to them "they just keep coming"

Inuyasha released another Kazu no Kizu attack, killing another hundred. He was panting hard and his muscles were screaming for rest, but he wasn't about too. If he did pause for even a moment he would be resting for forever. He growled "well, wolf, what do you suggest we do about it?"

"Find out where they're all coming from" he replied.

Miroku fought his way over to the two "they seem to continue to poor from the skies, your best chance is to get up there"

Inuyasha gave a nod and shouted over to the giant cat that was just finished killing a demon "Kirara! Give me a lift!"

The fire cat quickly jumped over a couple pair of fighting youkai and landed next to the hanyou. Inuyasha hastily jumped on and then felt something jump on behind him. When he turned to look he growled "who said you're comin ya stinkin wolf!"

Koga glared "I did, now let's go"

"No way! I can handle this on my own" he argued.

A slimy glob demon was headed their way. Both braced for the impact, but Sesshoumaru came up and sliced the demon and the last minute. He glared at the two "now is not the time to argue!" he looked at the cat "get going!"

Kirara nodded and jumped into the air. Both demons held on and the fire cat jumped higher and higher into the sky. Both were surprised when they noticed a miasma like cloud that seems to be raining out the demons.

Koga glared at it "looks like we found it"

"Yea" replied the hanyou seemingly distracted.

"What's eating you mutt?"

Inuyasha looked back at the wolf "I don't know, but this seems just a little to easy"

Just then the demons stopped pouring down and the miasma cloud started to dissipate, revealing a giant golden cat fish. Koga glared at the half demon "you just had to go and open your big mouth didn't you"

"Shut up, wolf breath"

"Make me, mutt face!"

The cat fish immediately used this to his disadvantage and charged at the two unexpected demons. Kirara tried to doge, but it was to slow and was hit in her side, so the 3 began to plummet to earth.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku were fighting fairly close to each other, but not with each other. Miroku was warding off two that had charged him dead on, but noticed another jumped towards him. His eyes went wide when he realized he could not block it 'and so here ends my fate'

At the last minute a sword slashed through all three demons. The monk just stared for a moment, trying to comprehend what had happened before turning around and looking to the emotionless face of the demon lord.

"Watch yourself monk"

Miroku could to nothing, but nod. A silence fell over them as they continued to start at each other. The monk curious as to why the taiyoukai saved him and Sesshoumaru wondering why he had saved the monk 'only because he is Kagome's friend' he figured as an appropriate answer.

"Hey, they're not coming down anymore!" someone shouted happily.

Sesshoumaru turned his attentions to the sky, where demons were no longer raining down.

Miroku grinned "everyone stand back, I'll take care of these left over" he waited till people gave him a clear shot before he opened up his wind tunnel, sucking up every last one of those demons. Once he was done everyone was shocked and silence before bursting into cheers and applause. The monk said nothing, but suddenly got a worried look on his face and looked over to the taiyoukai who was continuing to stare at the sky "Sesshoumaru-sama, I sense a strong and most evil aura"

"Indeed" was the reply.

At that moment 3 figured falling to earth could be seen. Everyone looked on in shock and confusion. They were one of the strongest demons out there, so what could have injured them so quickly.

Kirara was the first to regain consciousness and quickly gathered up the other companions before they collided with the ground and flew to where Miroku and Sesshoumaru were standing. A giant roar was heard before the cat fish appeared out of the clouds.

"You will all be destroyed" it bellowed in a thunderous voice.

Most of the allies stared up in fear and awe while the experienced fighters grinned at the chance of a challenge. Inuyasha and Koga regained consciousness and looked up at the demon.

Miroku sighed "this isn't going to be easy"

Inuyasha huffed "keh! Speak for yourself, monk" he charged at the fish, but was quickly hit with a lightening bolt.

Miroku then walked up to the fried hanyou "I warned you, this isn't a normal cat fish. This is Marokubara, he rides the wind currents and brings rain to the lands. When he is angry he is known to cause big and dangerous storms"

Inuyasha growled "damn it! It's just like the time when I fought the thunder brothers"

Miroku grinned "so, Inuyasha, I go back to my earlier statement of this isn't going to be easy.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Note: okay, how was that? Sorry, not good at fight scenes. Alright here are responses to reviews.

**rikku542**- No Kagome isn't going to be a demon

**staxrt**- no this isn't the end of the story. I still have a few more chapters. Not sure how many tho cuz I thought it was going to be ending right around here, but it's longer than I thought it was going to be.

**blaw**** blaw**-umm, I'm not sure what the title of the sequel is going to be called, I forgot, I don't have the sheet with me, but it's got the word change in it. And no Sesshoumaru isn't gonna help Kagome when she's attacked. He's too far away.

**firedragonakai**- duh, of course she is!

**Litha-23**- I chose the name Dark Neko17, because my friend on msn calls herself Dark Slayer, can't remember why. That's how I always knew she was on, so I called myself dark cat at first, but I got annoyed with it, but I like cats so I ended up going with the Japanese version for cat. I didn't want to put a 17, but it said someone else called themselves Dark Neko, so I added the 17 because 1) it's my favorite number and 2) because I was 17 when I got this account.

**RoxyFoxyKitsune**- I was thinking more along the lines of age wise. If he dies of old age then she will die with him kinda thing, but if he dies in battle then she's left to be a widow.

**moophead2009**- sad ending, but I like the way the baby is described.


	29. The Special News

Note: Forgive me for being so late in this, but my computer had broken down again. Everything whipped clean...except this time yes the guy was able to keep all our files so I lost nothing, but well here's the big problem. I have no microsoft word, so I can't write the story. I have absolutely no writting tool what so ever. I've asked my dad to install it, but he has an old version and my damn computer wouldn't accept it. So now my dad has to ask a guy from work...only problem is my dad is a procrastinator. It's taking so long for him to ask. I'm bugging him, I really am. I'm hoping you'll be able to read this cuz I haven't been able to fix it up really. So forgive this chapter for any screw ups. It's not my fault.

Chapter twenty nine- The Special News

Kagome and Sango were busy watching Rin and Shippo play with Jaken in the beautiful early morning air in the gardens. But hardly anyone noticed that; everyone was curious as to what was going on at the battle field. It had been two months since the men left to fight and if it were not for catching the odd person speaking of a large battle every now and then involving the taiyoukai lord of the western lands, the group stuck at the castle would have left long ago to make sure nothing bad had happened.

Though what worried Kagome was that the battles seemed to have been occurring in different places, which made her wonder why the battles were moving around. She frowned 'what is going on?' she wondered 'it worries me not to know, I have to know'

"Kagome?" called Sango when she noticed her friend's face. She seemed distracted lately, no doubt worrying about the others. She placed a hand on her shoulders "Kagome?"

Kagome blinked "huh?" she then looked over at demon exterminator "I'm sorry Sango, did you say something?"

"I said it's getting a bit cold out, maybe we should get the kids in?"

Kagome nodded "okay" she stood up and paused "Sango?"

"Yes?" she asked worriedly when she saw her friend staring at the ground.

"Can you and Jaken bring them in?"

Sango nodded in confusion "of course, but what's wrong Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome turned towards the doors "no, actually…I think I'm going to be sick" and then she broke into a dead run.

"Sango?"

Sango turned and looked down at the kitsune "yea Shippo?"

"What's wrong with Kagome?" he asked.

Rin came up behind him "yea, she's been sick every morning for the past few days"

Sango frowned for a moment as she stared off in the direction Kagome had ran before a slight smile came to her face "if I'm right, she's going to be perfectly fine" she looked at them "come on, let's go in I need to speak with Ecaro"

Once inside, Sango got Jaken to watch the kids, much to his dismay. She then left for the study, knowing that Ecaro was doing some of Sesshoumaru's work for the lord. The young future eastern lord had mentioned he needed the practice and also reasoned that it would mean less work for the taiyoukai when he got back from the battle. Sango then turned a corner and halted at the doors before knocking.

"Come in, Sango"

Sango opened the door with a look of surprise "how'd you know it was me?"

Ecaro looked up from a scroll he was writing on and smiled "I am a dog youkai remember? I could smell you"

She blushed "oh yea, sorry"

"No harm done, what can I help you with?" he asked.

"Uum, I was wondering..." she took a breath "since you have an excellent sense of smell…can you smell when a girl is pregnant?"

"Of course, though they have to be about 2 or 3 months" he raised an eyebrow as he leaned the chair back "why do you wish to know? Cause I can tell you you're not pregnant"

Sango shot him a glare "not me, I want you to see if Kagome's pregnant"

Ecaro blinked just as the chair tipped all the way over and he landed on the floor with a thud. He was quick to stand and regain composer of himself "K-Kagome? Why would you think her pregnant?"

"Because she's been getting sick in the mornings recently" she replied "so, will you go check?"

He gave her a curious stare "you're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you?"

Sango smirked "hey you are smart, you just might make a good lord yet"

Ecaro laughed "alright, alright, let's go find her"

Both walked out of the study and down some halls. Ecaro sniffed to find out where Kagome's scent was the closest. He eventually found her trail, but it smelt normal to him.

"Ecaro?"

He turned and looked at the exterminator "yes?"

"If she is, don't tell her just yet" she spoke seriously before looking up at him to show she actually meant it.

Ecaro frowned "but she deserves to know; besides if she is then she will find out anyways"

"I know that, but I think if we tell her now she might begin to panic" she answered.

He was confused as they turned a corner and realized they were headed for the children's room "what do you mean panic? Why would she panic over something to be joyous about? She'll be giving birth to the western lord's child"

Sango frowned and looked up at him "that's exactly why she might panic. Sesshoumaru isn't here and this is her first child, she'll start to get scared because she won't know what to do even if we're here to help. She'll worry herself sick, literally, wondering if her husband is coming back alive and will see their child. It will only be putting more stress on her and will only build the longer he's gone. Why let her worry herself sick so soon?"

Ecaro nodded "I understand. We'll keep this from her for as long as we have to, for the sake of the child, hopefully Sesshoumaru will be back in time and we won't have to tell her ourselves"

"Perhaps we should send a note to Sesshoumaru to let him know, it might give him the incentive to hurry up and return"

Ecaro smirked "if she is pregnant, then yes we should"

Together they stopped at the doors of the children's room. Knocked once and then entered. There they saw Rin and Shippo playing a marble game with Jaken while Kagome was sitting on one of the beds and watching them. Shippo was the first to look up "hi Ecaro"

Ecaro smiled at the kitsune "hi Shippo, what are you doing?"

"Playing marbles" he replied.

Ecaro gave Kagome a confused looked "marbles?"

She smiled "they're balls as hard as rocks"

"Oh" he replied and took a seat next to her "sounds interesting, what are the rules of this game?" while she explained he began to scent the air around her. The odd time he would nod to show he was paying attention. She smelled normal with the faint scent of Sesshoumaru on her. It seemed she was not pregnant, until he caught the scent of both the taiyoukai and hers mixed together. He unnoticeably took a bigger sniff and was quick to realize that indeed the mixed scent was strongest around her stomach. He then focused more on what she had to say once he had confirmed the news.

"…and that's how it's played" she finished.

Ecaro stared at the game "seems a little difficult for me"

Kagome laughed "you'd get the hang of it if you gave it try"

"Perhaps another time" he replied.

She then blinked "oh, I'm sorry, is there a reason you're here?"

Sango could see Ecaro glance over to her for assistance. Apparently he hadn't thought he excuse through "we just came to see if you were going to come to lunch? I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic or something"

Kagome grinned "that sounds like a wonderful idea, okay I'm in"

Ecaro then stood up "great, then Sango and I will get the chef to prepare a picnic meal" he looked at the kids "are you in as well?"

Both looked at him with a wide grin "hai!"

"Very well, then I'll get him to prepare a meal for 5" he then looked at Jaken "unless you'd like to join us Jaken"

The toad just crossed his arms "I will do nothing of the sort"

Ecaro gave a nod "very well then, I have an assignment for you anyways if you'd follow me"

Sango, Ecaro and Jaken left the room and walked back to the study. Once she was sure Kagome could not hear her…she cracked "well?" she asked excitedly.

"Patience is a virtue Sango" he spoke.

Sango shot him a death glare "being a _youkai _exterminator I have nothing, but patience" she said stressing the word 'youkai'

Ecaro simply looked at her with amusement in his eyes "are you threatening me, Sango?"

"No, but if it will make you tell me, I will"

Jaken watched the two. Something was up, what was it the exterminator wanted to know? It must be highly secret if they kept it from the lady of the west. It was normally and news was to be reported to the lord and lady of the castle unless it concerned her welfare or his were they to be kept from it if it would keep them safe.

The minute they were in the study Sango quickly glared as the dog demon "okay, spill it, is she or isn't she?"

He sighed "yes, she is indeed" he then smiled and Sango started to jump for joy.

Jaken glared, he was getting irritated by the way they were talking and he didn't have a single clue as to what was going on "Enough!" they both looked at him in surprise, almost as if they forgot he was there "tell me what is going on right this instance!"

Ecaro smirked "why of course Jaken you will be told, after all you will have to tell Sesshoumaru-sama"

The toad blinked there for a moment "you want me to go to lord Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes, that is your assignment" Ecaro paused to make sure the toad was listening "you are to inform the lord of the west that his mate is with child" he watched as Jaken's eyes became wide as saucers and his mouth open wide to the point it almost touched the floor "go, go find Sesshoumaru and tell him the news"

Jaken nodded numbly "r-r-right away e-Ecaro-s-sama" and with that he walked out of the room, but was paused on the way out

"Oh and Jaken" called Ecaro "Kagome does not know she is pregnant nor will she know until I deem the right time, do you understand?"

"Hai" replied the toad before he left.

Sango watched the toad through all this "wow, if Sesshoumaru's servant is like this I wonder how Sesshoumaru is going to act"

"Well, my cousin hardly ever shows facial expression….except anger, that's an easy one to see" he sighed and folded his arms "such a pity though" he turned his head and looked at Sango with a grin "because I bet when Sesshoumaru hears the news he's definitely going to be showing noticeable facial expression and it won't be anger" he chuckled "what I would give to see his face when he learns the news"

Sango did a little laugh herself "it would be a sight"

"That it would" agreed Ecaro.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Inuyasha plopped down onto the ground. He hated to admit it, but…he was tired. They had been fighting off and on as they walked. He growled, remembering what the cat fish had said

"_hehe, " the cat fish breathed as he looked down at everyone "you'll just have to find him, haha, like he'd make it that easy for you to defeat him, that is, even if you could. Even as we speak Naraku is growing stronger and stronger"_

After that he and Sesshoumaru had used their most powerful swords to destroy the youkai before wondering off in search of where Naraku might be. Even as they walked they often were caught up in a large battle with demons and yet humans amongst them. The hanyou was starting to grow tired of all the fighting and just wished for it to be over like it should have been 2 months ago.

Many others felt the same way. Most were ready to go home and some were growing more and more scared of losing their lives as the days wore on into weeks and months. Some had even given up and left saying that they valued their lives more than anything.

Koga too was worried about losing lives. Mainly his tribe; he couldn't afford to lose too many people for he still had to rebuild what was lost. He even sent some home that had families and kept the single males to fight. He glanced over at Sesshoumaru who was standing by a tree, watching everyone as they rested. He knew the taiyoukai was getting tired, but didn't mention it. The youkai was still pretty mad when he learned why the cat fish demon and so easily knocked them to the earth. And the taiyoukai was quick to order them to stop squabbling and to work together as a team. Koga glanced over at the hanyou who was laying on the grass "me work with him…yea right, when pigs fly"

Sesshoumaru gazed at all his allies that had come together to help defeat Naraku. His blood was boiling with anger when he learned that the stupid vile hanyou was sending him on a wild goose chase. He was not happy about it. He even hated the fact that they had been gone so long. He desperately wanted to get back home to be with his mate, though he did not show it on his face, it was what his heart yearned to do. He was starting to grow more and more uptight as time passed.

Jaken scurried around. It had taken him a few days to find where the group was resting. All he had to do was follow the fields that had been destroyed from the battles, though he did notice that they seemed to have been heading towards the southern lands. He quickly shook his head "stupid Jaken, remain focus, you must give Sesshoumaru-sama the message" even though he was quite surprised himself when he was told the news. Hopefully his lord would approve of a human baring his child. He quickly shook his head from that thought 'of course he would, he took the human for his mate!' he screamed in his head. He approached the site where the men were resting and was quick to locate the wolf prince "wolf! Tell me were Sesshoumaru-sama is!"

Koga turned and glared at the toad "and why should I do that, toad?"

"I have a message to deliver from Ecaro-sama, it's important that he receives it"

Koga was instantly at attention. He had heard the eastern lord's son was watching over the lord of the west's home while he was gone and was also watching over Kagome. He knelt down next to the toad "oi, toad, what is the message?"

Jaken glared "it's for Sesshoumaru-sama to know and decided if he wishes to tell the likes of you"

"You're wishing for an early grave, aren't you?" said Inuyasha as he walked up. He then looked at the wolf "what does he want?"

Koga smirked "to talk with Sesshoumaru, apparently he has some message for him and it's very important he gets it"

Inuyasha blinked and suddenly became worried. Jaken was ordered to come only if there was trouble at the castle. He looked at the toad "is everyone alright at the castle?"

Jaken glared and nodded "yes, yes, everything is fine, but I must speak with Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pointed to a tree "he's over there" and watched as the toad scurried off.

"This sounds like the perfect chance to see what has brought Jaken all the way out here" said Miroku, seemingly to pop out of no where.

Both Koga and Inuyasha jumped at the monk's sudden appearance. The hanyou growled "Miroku, what the hell is with you just showing up like that?"

"Inuyasha" Miroku started calmly before he spoke bluntly "I've been here since the toad arrived"

Inuyasha growled, but said nothing and they made their way towards the tree where Inuyasha and Jaken were.

Sesshoumaru stared at Jaken and instantly wondered if there was trouble back home and if he should leave right away "Jaken, why are you here?"

"Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama" he spoke as he bowed on the ground "but Ecaro-sama sent me to bring you some news"

"What news was important enough to bring you out here?" questioned the taiyoukai as he looked at the sky.

"I was sent to tell you that Kagome-sama is with child" he blurted quickly.

Sesshoumaru immediately spun his head towards his servant. Did he just hear right? Kagome was pregnant? That meant he'd be a father. Quickly his nose picked up 3 different scents and he growled "Inuyasha, if you and your friends are going to spy, next time I suggest you hide in a spot down wind where I can not smell you"

It took a moment, but the 3 finally showed themselves. Inuyasha had a slight grin on his face "so Kagome is going to have a baby, which means you're going to be a father. I'm sorry, but I find that hard to see since you show no facial expression besides anger. The kid is probably going to think you're always mad atthem or something"

Miroku whacked the hanyou in the head with the back of his staff "forgive him Sesshoumaru-sama, but you know as well as most, that he isn't the brightest when it comes to thinking before you speak" he then looked at the taiyoukai and nodded his head "congratulations, I wish you and Kagome the best"

"Arigato, houshi" replied the taiyoukai.

Koga gave a nod "yes, congratulations, hopefully this battle with Naraku will be over shortly so you may return to spend time with your mate"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod of agreement "indeed" he looked down at his servant "Jaken, does Kagome know of this?"

He shook his head "Ecaro-sama thought it was best she did not know"

The taiyoukai gave a nod. He understood perfectly why he cousin would not tell her. For one she would panic and for another she might worry herself and do something that might in danger the child. He glanced that the toad "return and tell Ecaro that Naraku has failed to show at are original meeting ground, we are now searching for him and that I will be back soon after. I also want him to include Kagome's progress in his reports"

Jaken gave a nod "hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" and with that scurried off as fast as he could.

Sesshoumaru watched before looking back up at the sky. So in a few months he was going to be a father. Another reason why Naraku had to be found and destroyed quickly, for he did not want that vile creature around when his child was born. He looked at the others "let's get going"


	30. Finding Out

Note: I'm back! Been a long time hasn't it. Well I finally got a writting tool so now I can write again and just so ya know, I'm already starting to write the next chapter and will put it up soon, but I'm gonna be slowed down because I got a job now. I put no responses to reviews this time because there was too many, but I want you to know I read every single one of your reviews.So enjoy this chapter and I'll have the next one out...hopefully really soon.

Chapter thirty- Finding out

Rin quietly got into her night gown, thought she was not really paying attention to what was she was doing. Her mind continued to go back to Kagome who had been sick every morning for the past 2 and half months. She frowned and hoped that Kagome was going to be alright as Sango said she would, but the longer the sickness continued the more worried she became. Growing increasingly frustrated Rin walked over to the other side of the room where the kitsune was "Shippo?"

The fox child looked at her and noticed her worried expression "yes, Rin? Is something wrong?"

"Do you think Kagome is going to be okay?" she asked

Shippo shrugged "if Sango said she's going to be fine then I believe her. Sango wouldn't lie about anything unless to protect us"

Rin's frown grew deeper "then what if she's hiding how sick Kagome really is so we won't worry so much?"

Shippo paused at this, thinking for a moment "no, I'd be able to tell if Kagome was deadly ill, but her scent remains the same except for one part"

This drew in the little girl's curiosity "what do you mean?"

"Her stomach smells a lot like Sesshoumaru" he answered "it use to be her scent and his mixed together, but now it's starting to smell more and more like Sesshoumaru"

"Why?"

"I don't know" he answered honestly "but its obvious Sango knows and I think Ecaro might know too"

Rin gave a nod "let's go ask them"

Shippo nodded "okay, but we have to hurry and be back here in time before Kagome comes to read us our story"

Rin nodded and the two set out in search of the dog youkai and of the youkai exterminator. They had first tried Sango's room only to find it empty and then chose to go to the study, narrowly missing being caught by Kagome as she turned and walked down a different hallway with a bun in her hand before they reached their destination. Timidly, Shippo knocked on the door before opening it and walking in where Ecaro was busy reading a book.

The older demon looked up at the two, surprised to see them both still up "Rin, Shippo, what brings you here? I thought you'd both be in bed"

Rin nodded "yes, but we have a question that's really bothering us"

Ecaro gave a nod and put down the book he was reading "okay, what is it?"

Shippo nervous stepped forward "we're wondering about Kagome, I know you and Sango had both said she's going to be fine, but why is she still sick every morning and not only that, but when I smell her, her stomach is starting to smell more like Sesshoumaru as the weeks go on"

Ecaro frowned. He was not ready to answer these types of questions nor was he expecting them so soon. After all Kagome was only 3 months pregnant now. He quickly turned to the toad servant who was just sitting there "Jaken, go find Sango and make sure Kagome isn't around when you do"

Jaken quickly jumped up and with a "hai, Ecaro-sama" he ran out of the room.

Ecaro then looked back at the children "take a seat, I'll have Sango tell you what's going on, but you must promise not to tell Kagome"

"Is she going to die?" asked Rin, suddenly worried.

He smiled "no, far from it, but we can't let her know about it, think of it like a secret. Kagome can't know until we can't hide it from her any longer, okay? Promise you won't tell her yet?"

Shippo frowned "it's nothing bad, is it?"

"No, in fact once you hear it I'm sure you both are going to be happy" he replied "so is it a promise that you won't tell her?"

Both looked at each other for a moment before nodding "hai". It was only a couple minutes longer before Sango entered the room and noticed them. She immediately looked at Ecaro for an explanation.

"I'm afraid we have to let them in on the secret" he explained "just so they know that nothing is wrong with Kagome"

Sango smiled and nodded in understanding before turning to the two who were sitting on a chair together "alright, Kagome is going to be having a baby"

Both gasped and Rin quickly jumped from the seat and ran to Sango "really?" at her nod, Rin frowned "why doesn't Kagome know? And why can't we tell her?"

Sango picked the girl up "well sometimes it takes awhile for someone to know when their pregnant. Don't worry, she'll figure it out soon, but until then we can't tell her"

Shippo was confused with all the secrecy. If it was such happy news then why weren't they allowed telling the one person who needed to know "why can't we?"

Sango was silent for a moment while she thought of how to phrase her answer "well, when a female is pregnant she's a little more emotional. Sometimes the simplest thing can make her happy and then all of a sudden sad. But sometimes when one becomes too sad she may not eat or sleep and that will make her sick and if she's pregnant then she might hurt the baby"

"But how would that affect Kagome?" asked Rin

Ecaro chose then to answer "because Rin, this is her first time having a baby and with Sesshoumaru gone to fight she might get scared that something will happen and she'll be left to raise the child alone"

Shippo frowned "but we're right here to help her, she would know that"

"That's where it can get difficult" he answered

"Remember what I said" Sango spoke "a pregnant female is a little more emotional and even the simplest thing can make her happy and then all of a sudden sad. Kagome knows we're here, but she might still be frightened that Sesshoumaru is not around to help her, so that's why we have to help that baby get as big as it can before she finds out and starts to worry"

Ecaro nodded "and when she does find out we're going to have to do are best to make sure she continues to take care of herself because normally whatever happens to the mother will most likely affect the baby, okay?"

Both Rin and Shippo nodded. They would help that baby grow and get strong before Kagome found out and then they would make sure she kept herself healthy too. They smiled at the thought of being helpful.

Sango smiled at them before standing up and placing Rin on the floor "okay, now you better get to your room before Kagome comes looking and your gone"

They nodded and began to leave, but Rin paused at the door before looking back at Ecaro "has Sesshoumaru-sama sent anything?"

Ecaro shook his head "I've been sending my reports and from what the messenger explained to me the western lord if perfectly fine and so the others, but they still have not found Naraku yet"

Rin frowned and walked out with Shippo back to their room. The kitsune looked at her "don't worry Rin; it can't be that much longer until Naraku is found. I over heard Ecaro a few days ago was speaking with the messenger. He said that they seemed to be getting closer to Naraku because Inuyasha was complaining about smelling him"

Rin looked at him with a hopeful face "really?"

Shippo gave a nod "I'm pretty positive it was Inuyasha because the messenger said it was a hanyou who was arguing with a wolf about starting to smell Naraku around and wanted to go find him"

"Then that means Sesshoumaru-sama might be coming home soon?"

"I bet, then everything will be fine" he replied as they entered their room where they froze at the sight of Kagome with her arms folded and sitting on their bed with a stern look.

"And just where have you two been?" she asked.

Both shared nervous glances to each other before Shippo came up with an excuse "w-we were just curious about how Sesshoumaru was doing so we went and asked Ecaro"

Kagome's face softened. She too was wondering how everyone was faring and often felt the desire to sneak out to go see for herself, but the thought that she'd be leaving the kids behind to worry about her stopped her from performing such plans "so, what did he say?"

Rin grinned "they're fine, but haven't found Naraku yet"

Shippo smiled and sat down next to Kagome "I also over heard the messenger talking to Ecaro about over hearing a conversation at the battleground about smelling Naraku. I'm sure it was Inuyasha because the messenger said it was a hanyou arguing with a wolf demon"

Kagome chuckled "yea, that would be Inuyasha" it made her feel better to know that they were still alive and well and that they seemed to be getting closer to Naraku. She could only hope that it wouldn't be too much longer until they returned home. She looked at them "okay, so what story do you want me to read?"

Rin jumped up and grabbed a book from a self in the corner of the room and brought it back to them to sit next to them on the bed "this one"

Kagome looked at the cover. It was one from her time "alright, this one is my favorite 'The Man Who Could Not Read'…"

Sango and Ecaro listened on the other side of the wall as Kagome continued to read the story. Both looked at each other and smiled. They agreed on the same thought. Kagome was going to be a great mother.

Ecaro then heard the story end and looked at the exterminator "I got to go back to work"

She nodded and soon after he left the door to the children's room opened up. Kagome looked at Sango with a worried expression. Sango frowned "is something wrong Kagome?"

Kagome looked back at the room before grabbing her friend's hand and led her back to her and Sesshoumaru's room before releasing her grip "something's wrong with me"

"What do you mean?" asked Sango, though she perfectly knew what was wrong. Already it could be seen, her being 4 months pregnant and was slowly starting to show. It looked like she might have to inform her sooner than she would have liked.

Kagome frowned "I'm gaining weight! And not only that, but I've been sick every morning and I've been really hungry lately" she sat down on the bed

"What have you been hungry for?" asked Sango as she joined her.

"I've been craving stuff in the middle of the night and not just a simple light snack, but I'd be craving stuff like streak or pork" she put a hand on her forehead, trying to hold back her tears "not only that, but I've also been more emotional lately" she looked up at her friend "Sango I don't understand what's wrong with me"

"Kagome"

Kagome made no indication she heard her friend as she continued "also you know those things I wear to cover my breasts, they don't fit me, which is really weird because my breasts have stopped growing since I was 15, but they're growing" she sniffed "not only that but I haven't gotten my period for a really long time now"

"Kagome, I know why" Sango spoke a little louder. Kagome turned with a confused stare and she continued "you're pregnant"

Silence was met for what seemed like forever until Kagome jumped up from her bed and screamed "NANI!"

"I said you're pregnant" she repeated.

Kagome sat back down stunned "and I didn't even know, I should've known after all the signs were there, didn't get my period, breasts growing, the list goes on"

Sango grew concerned "Kagome, are you going to be okay with this? I know Sesshoumaru isn't here, but Ecaro sent Jaken a long time ago to tell him"

She blinked "so….that means…he knows?"

"Yes" was the answer just as the door suddenly flung open to reveal a worried Ecaro making the two previous occupants of the room jump in surprise.

"I heard a scream" was all he said and that explained enough

Sango looked at him "sorry if we made you think something was wrong, but I finally had to tell her"

Ecaro then relaxed and smiled "I understand now" he looked at Kagome "well then I can now give you the note Sesshoumaru sent back with the messenger"

At the word 'note' her spirits lifted "what note?"

He chuckled "well in my report to him he had wanted me to also speak of how well you were doing and when I wrote a few reports ago that you were most likely going to be finding out soon he wrote a small note for you to be given to you when you learned about being with child" he quickly pulled out a small scroll from his obi and handed it to her "come on Sango, I think we should allow her time to read it alone"

Kagome watched as the both left before opening the scroll with his writing on it.

_"Dear Kagome,_

_It was brought to my attentions that my cousin has yet to tell you for he fears that you will worry yourself and cause great stress for you and, if you're reading this now then you know, our child. I admit I was surprised to learn you were with child, but I say this now for you not to worry and that I am honored you are having my child. We are getting closer to Naraku every day and soon the final battle, which that coward was to afraid to show at the original meeting, once he is destroyed I shall return. Do not worry for all shall be well._

_Forever yours,_

_Sesshoumaru"_

Kagome let a few tears escape her as she continuously read the line that said he was honored she was having his child and also that she shouldn't worry. Soon he would be home and she would feel even better. She knew he'd live, maybe with a few wounds, but he would destroy Naraku and return, but she just hoped it wouldn't take much longer and he'd miss seeing his child born. She shook her head 'enough Kagome, you can't worry too much because it's not good for the baby' she reasoned. She rubbed her stomach 'I'm going to have a baby' she thought with a smile.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

"Hey, mutt face, behind you" called Koga

Inuyasha turned around just in time to block an attack from some ugly blue demon. He quickly pushed the demon off balance before using his sword to slice it. He looked around to see everyone who was still alive killing the last of the youkai that had ambushed them while they had been following Naraku's scent. They knew they were getting close because during one of the many battles on their way Miroku was using his air void some of Naraku's poison bees came out and were almost sucked into the void. Luckily the monk closed it before they could.

Koga walked up to the hanyou "well done mutt"

He growled "watch it wolf breath or you might be joining it"

"Learn to take a compliment when given" the wolf demon replied "cause I seldom give one"

"Who wants your compliments" Inuyasha argued "you can keep them to yourself!"

"Would you two stop arguing for once!" a voice came and both turned to see Sesshoumaru walking up, looking very annoyed "that is all I've been hearing since we've joined forces"

Miroku walked behind the taiyoukai "I must agree, you two should learn to put aside your differences after all the main reason you guys fought is no longer an issue now that Sesshoumaru has claimed Kagome"

Inuyasha growled. He maybe tolerating it, but that didn't mean he had to like the idea that the girl he had loved was now with his brother. Even if it was his fault she was there to begin with "you should learn to shut up Miroku"

Koga nodded in agreement. He still wasn't happy about the whole thing, but as long as she was well protected, he would learn to accept it. He then looked at the hanyou. It was true that the whole reason they started fighting for first was because the hanyou attacked his pack, but that's only because they had been attacking people. The main reason their fighting continued was because he got the eyes for Kagome and let the world know it while the mutt stayed quiet. In the end being vocal about it got him no where.

"Now, now, Inuyasha" started Miroku as he walked up to them "I know you still have feelings for Kagome, but you must get over it and you two must learn to get along with each other or else" he then hit the two over the head with his staff "you'll only end up hurting yourselves for no reason"

Sesshoumaru smirked. It was highly amusing to watch his brother eat dirt so easily by a human monk "well said monk"

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama" Miroku said as he walked over. Though the two never spoke to each other except for at times like these or in battle, they did spend time near each other. Mostly in silence, but the monk or the taiyoukai didn't mind. Neither said a word and they were fine with that, it was like a mutual friendship.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at the two "so, do I hear a truce?"

Both grumbled and ended up shaking hands. Miroku grinned and put his arms around the two "see, now it's just going to be that much more peaceful for the rest of us when we don't hear you fighting"

Koga and Inuyasha shot him a glare that promised death once Naraku was defeated, they would have killed him on the spot, but unfortunately he was still needed to help in the defeat of the evil half demon.

Miroku just pretended like he never saw them and walked back to the taiyoukai "I believe everyone should be rested now, perhaps we should be on our way?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod "very well, let's go"

After everyone was gathered up, they headed out. Since everyone was youkai, except Miroku, they followed their nose to where Naraku's scent was the strongest. It was a couple hours of just plain walking, normally having to walk around a human village so they wouldn't panic and try to attack them. They really didn't need that right now. But it wasn't until nightfall and they had set up camp that trouble came looking for them.

Most of the allies jumped up prepared to attack while Sesshoumaru gave a small growl "Kagura"

As if on cue, the wind sorceress appeared in front of them "yo"

Inuyasha growled "what brings you here Kagura?"

"I have orders from Naraku to kill you and so I must obey" she looked behind her "Kanna!"

All watched as the girl emerged from the bushes holding her mirror with a blank expression on her face. Some stared mystified for they had never seen her before while others knew better and started to back up. Slowly Kanna held up her mirror and it began to glow, calling out the souls of all around.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha "she's the first that's got to go; some one has to try and get her from behind"

Inuyasha glanced at a few trying to do what Miroku had suggested, but Kagura continuously used her fan to blow them away or to kill them "it won't work unless someone distracts Kagura"

Koga quickly ran up "I'll do that, I've wanted to get a piece of her since she wiped out half my pack"

Miroku gave a nod before looking over to the fire cat "Kirara help him out in making sure Kagura doesn't turn to see Kanna" he looked back to see the majority of youkai that had assisted them, dead, and more dropping every second "we have to hurry!"

Koga and Kirara charged at the sorceress who didn't see them coming until the last minute. With one head butt the fire cat knocked the wind youkai against a tree. Koga smirked "come on Kagura, surely you're not going to be defeated that easily"

Kagura glared "of that you are correct, I will gain my freedom" and with that the battle between the two was begun.

Sesshoumaru sat back and watched from a distance. He wanted to see how well they could work with out him jumping in; so far they were doing a pretty good job except they did one stupid move. As much of a problem Kanna was, it was really only her mirror that was the threat. The girl showed no emotion and did not get angry therefore she'd be easy to kill once the mirror was gone. It was really Kagura that was the danger. Once her sister was dead she would grow angry and use that anger as a strength thus making her harder to defeat, but if they took out the sorceress first then all would be easy. He could see how much the wind youkai cared for the soulless one, but the other one seemed to be unresponsive to it and did not return it.

Inuyasha and Miroku made their way up to the demon with out Kagura's notice. The monk glanced at the hanyou "Inuyasha, where is Sesshoumaru during this?"

Inuyasha glanced back "sitting this one out to see if we can handle ourselves" he saw the surprised look on the monk's face "don't ask, he just feels like being a jerk right now"

They then went into silence as Inuyasha quietly pulled out his sword and lifted it up "Kazu no Kizu!" he yelled at the last moment he launched his attack.

Kagura heard the yell and quickly used her fan to blow the wolf and cat a fare distance away before turning and using her fan to knock back their attack "nice try, Inuyasha, but you will not succeed" she prepared to use a killing attack against the hanyou "I don't need you to gain my freedom from Naraku; I can do it on my own. And I'll be coming after you once I am free"

"Then be free in hell" said a deep, emotionless voice.

Kagura started to turn her head around when she suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her back straight across to her chest. She looked down at the sword now stuck in her and coughed up some blood before turning her head around to see the taiyoukai of the western lands "n-no this c-can't happen to m-m-me" she watched as Inuyasha again used his kazu no kizu attack and destroy her sister and she let a few tears fall. So this was her fate, to die. At least she wouldn't be alone. She stared at the taiyoukai 'and just perhaps I can get someone else to join me and Kanna as well' she thought, reaching a decision.

He smirked "it will and it has, tell us where Naraku is before you die"

She gave a sincere smile "I-I guess I c-c-could i-if it means Naraku g-goes to" she coughed up some more blood "hell t-t-to. H-he's up in the m-m-mountains, abou-about a w-weeks walk from here"

Miroku walked up to her "thank you Kagura, I hope you find your freedom"

Sesshoumaru released her from his sword and she fell to the ground, dead. He then looked at the others, everyone who had their soul taken was given it back "we shall cover as much ground as we can"

Everyone nodded and rushed to gather their things. While that was being done Inuyasha walked up to his brother with a scowl on his face "why did you do that?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him "we got the information we wanted, did we not?"

"I don't mean about that" he answered angrily "I mean about killing Kagura before she could attack me. You knew as well as I that attack she was preparing could have killed me and then I would be out of your life forever, so why did you do it?"

"We have not killed Naraku yet, hanyou, and we will need tetsusaiga" the taiyoukai replied "also Kagome would not be happy if she were to learn I sat back and watched you be killed and leave our child with out an uncle"

Inuyasha's face turned from anger to shock "nani?" it was hard to imagine that the lord of the western land, his brother, had saved his life because Kagome would have been upset about, but there was a meaning behind that when his brother mentioned his child being with out an uncle. That was Sesshoumaru speaking those words, not Kagome.

Sesshoumaru just stared at him before walking off to lead the group of allies while Inuyasha continued to stand there for a minute a little confused. Did that mean his brother now accepted him as family or was just willing to tolerate him now?

"Inuyasha" came the monk's voice from Kirara's back "I believe you are being left behind" he watched as the hanyou looked up at him before hoping on to Kirara's back and they headed off.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Kagome yawned at the dining table after eating a bowl of soup as a midnight snack. Now that she knew what was going on with her, she didn't feel so bad about the snacks and the weird cravings any more. She heard the door open and turned to see Ecaro making his way towards her.

"Isn't it a bit late Kagome?" he asked

She gave a shy smile and a shrug "got hungry"

He let out a chuckle "perfectly understandable, you are eating for two now"

Kagome gave a small nod "yea I know," her voice distant

Ecaro took a seat beside her and looked at her "you don't seem happy about it"

Her eyes went wide with shock "no! I am happy, it's just…" she moved her food around with her fork "I'm scared, I've never had a baby before"

"All first time mothers are a little afraid about the idea of having a baby" he took his hand and placed it over hers "don't worry, you'll be fine"

"Thanks Ecaro" she said as she stood up and began to walk away

"There's something else, isn't there Kagome?"

She turned and looked back at him with a sad smile "it's nothing to worry about because nothing can be done about it until Sesshoumaru is home safely" and with those words spoken; she left.


	31. No Other Choice

Chapter 31- No Other Choice

Sesshoumaru glanced at the people who had joined him in this battle to stop Naraku. It had been 3 months now since he'd first heard Kagome was pregnant. He let out a small and quiet sigh 'this means she'd be 7 months pregnant and showing by now.' It was no use the more time past the more he thought of forgetting the battle and heading home so he could see her. He may not have been there to watch his child grow in his love's womb, but he vowed he would be there for its birth.

"Thinking about Kagome"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at his brother "why ever would you think that?"

Inuyasha smirked "because ever since you learned Kagome was pregnant when a battle comes around you are normally the first to jump in and when we camp at night you just stare at the stars. So you got to be thinking about being with her…in both cases"

The taiyoukai gave a nod "so it shows"

"Yea, but I don't blame you" he said as he took a seat next to his brother. Things had been going well between them and in some ways Inuyasha was glad that everything was taking so long. The bond between them was growing everyday, but he was still a little angry. Kagura had said the mountain was a weeks walk and she was right, but the only problem was the mountain had housed only Naraku's demons and his puppet…not the real him "I'm just hoping we can find this bastard soon"

---------------------------

Kagome sat in a chair and looked out the window with a frown. She was seven months pregnant and it was showing. As time passed she was getting more and more worried about what would happen when it came time for the baby to be born and Sesshoumaru wasn't there. She was growing more and more fearful the closer her due date came and there was no word of them getting closer to Naraku since they had been lead on a false track.

"Kagome are you alright?" a female voice asked

Kagome turned her head to see Sango and immediately tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm frightened Sango" she sobbed as she let the other female wrap her arms around her "I'm so scared. I don't want to have the baby without Sesshoumaru here"

"Don't worry Kagome I'm sure he'll be back before then"

"But what if he's not?" she cried "what if I'm all alone?"

Sango held Kagome tighter "you're not though; you got me and Ecaro and even Rin and Shippo," slowly she pulled away to look her friend in the eye "even if he can't make it, we'll be here"

Kagome gave a small nod and sniffled "but I still want him"

"I know you do and I'm positive he'd like to be here to rather than out hunting that coward Naraku, but he's out there trying to find that bastard and kill him so he can then come here and be with you. Just give it some time, is there anything else that would make you happy? Maybe help keep your mind off him for a little bit"

Kagome gave another nod before wiping her tears away "well I am still feeling a little home sick and I'd like to be able to tell my mom about me and Sesshoumaru and the child I'm going to have"

Sango stood up "I'll go speak with Ecaro and if he agrees we'll send word to Sesshoumaru to ask his permission. Besides it might be safer in your world if the demons trying to attack us can't reach us" and left the room. Kagome sighed before moving to go lay down on her bed, closed her eyes, and rolled on her back to face the ceiling. Being pregnant sure wasn't easy when it came to sleep and she was starting to develop small back pains. Sighing again she opened her eyes to see a figure on her ceiling staring down at her.

Before she could even scream the shadow was upon her and a hand was covering her mouth and a male voice whispered, "don't fight me or I'll make killing you much slower and more painful," his other hand went to rest on her stomach "I can't believe Sesshoumaru picked a human to breed with; he hates humans, but yet, he seems to think he's in love with you so much that you now carry his hanyou child. Such a disgrace, I never would have thought he would have been one to follow in his father's footsteps, but he has. He's such a shame to our family, to our race, to all demons"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Some how the voice seemed familiar and then it hit her 'Sabura!' Her eyes widened and she gasped 'Some body help me! Somebody quick, come and help me! I don't care what happens to me just let the baby live' she prayed.

------------------------------

Ecaro gave a nod as he looked out the window and at the clouds "I think it's a very good idea, perhaps having her mother around will make things seem a bit easier on her" he turned to look at Sango who was patiently waiting by the door as he gave his answer "besides I am quite curious of what her world will look like. You said she believes to understand how the well works now, right?"

Sango gave a nod "yea, she had brought the question up after Rin, Shippo and Sesshoumaru were able to pass through the well"

"Well then I don't see any reason why not" he smiled "besides seeing where she lives I'd love to see the village where the group always resided after a hard battle with Naraku and while waiting-" he cut his sentence short as he took a far off look.

Sango frowned and stepped closer to him "Ecaro? Are you alright?"

He shook his head quickly "something's wrong, there's a different smell in the air. I can't tell what it is, but I don't like it"

"It could be our food is being cooked and-"

"No it doesn't smell like any kind of food" his voice sounded distracted as he tried to decipher the scent. When he did he looked back at her with a huge frown on his face "to be honest it smells like fear"

Sango's eyes widened "oh no, Kagome!" and quickly ran out of the room with Ecaro following after her. It didn't take them long to make it to the bedroom where they saw a shadow figure sitting on top of Kagome on the bed with its' hand over her mouth. Sango gasped as one of her hands flew to her mouth.

Ecaro growled loudly to let his presence be known, but almost lost his posture when the shadow turned around to reveal his father's own brother, Sabura. As the shock faded the anger grew "Sabura! What do you think you are doing?"

Sabura growled "the real question is; what do you think **_you_** are doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he took a few steps forward.

The older dog demon got off the bed and dragged Kagome with him "do you not see it nephew? You are as crazy as the rest of the family" he snarled "we shouldn't be breeding with these humans for it will only cause are extermination in the future. By breeding with these humans there will be less full blooded demons then those hanyous will start breeding with other humans thus diluting their demon heritage further till soon there will be nothing left. More and more demons everyday are breeding with humans and slowly driving us to extinction!" he glared as he watched his nephew take a few more steps closer "I wouldn't take another step my dear nephew" he said as he held his claws up to Kagome's throat while looking down at her "I thought Sesshoumaru was a demon who would never step so low as to mate a human since he despised them so much, but seeing this wench bearing his child…I can see I was wrong"

Ecaro stared at Kagome, her face full of fear and he snarled as he turned his attentions back to his treacherous uncle "Sesshoumaru is more of a demon than you will ever be Sabura. If we demons drive are selves to destruction than so be it, it will be our fault and possibly the way things were meant to be. Deal with it!"

Sabura's eyes flashed red as he growled viciously. Unfortunately for him he had not paid any attention to the female that had entered the room with his nephew and by the time he realized his mistake he was on the floor out cold.

Kagome turned around and latched herself to Sango "I was so scared!"

Sango calmly patted her back while whispering she was fine and safe now. Ecaro walked up, his eyes never straying from his former uncle, before he pulled out his sword "stand back ladies, he's waking up"

As they moved aside Sabura's eyes opened only to see his nephew holding a sword above him. Before he could even beg the air from his lungs was ripped from him as the sword plunged into his heart, then all was black.

Ecaro gave a final growl before he turned to the girls "I've made a decision and Sesshoumaru is just going to like it and accept it"

------------------------

Shippo pulled out a red crayon and continued to color his picture. Everything seemed so relaxed now that Kagome knew she was pregnant and it made it easier to act around her since there was nothing to hide. After her morning sickness left she was happier than could be and rarely had these mood swings that Sango had mentioned to him before. But as time passed it got worse to the point Kagome would suddenly start crying about nothing, then about missing Sesshoumaru or being scared of being alone when she had the baby. Both he and Rin tried their best to always cheer her up, but they could tell it was slowly starting to have no affect on her for she only thought of Sesshoumaru and paid less attention to what they were doing. They were fine with that because Sango and Ecaro had both explained it wasn't them that were doing anything wrong it was just Kagome being worried about giving birth to the baby without Sesshoumaru being around. Even Kagome herself had explained it to them and often apologized when she felt she hadn't given them enough attention.

"Shippo?" asked Rin as she pulled out a green crayon to color in her dragon with.

"Yea?"

"What do you think the baby will be? A boy or a girl?"

He looked at her and shrugged "I don't know maybe if we're lucky she'll have twins and one will be a boy and one will be a girl"

Rin smiled "I'd like that"

Both turned their head to the sound of the door opening, grinning when they saw Kagome followed by Ecaro. The grins were quick to vanish when they saw the adults held worried expressions. They quietly watched as Kagome went and started packing their clothes, which caused them to stand up with concern as they looked at Sango and Ecaro.

"What's going on?" asked Rin

Ecaro glanced at them "we're leaving; it's no longer safe here"

Shippo's concern grew worse "what happened?"

"Sabura tried to attack Kagome" he said bluntly.

Both children began to feel panic and quickly ran over to Kagome for reassurance and support. Ecaro stayed alert the whole time the three packed and only took his eyes off them when Sango had returned with Jaken following her. After he had made his decision he asked Sango to go fetch the toad while he watched over Kagome and was thankful the girl found the ugly demon quickly "Jaken, something of utmost importance has happened and I must take Kagome-sama and the children somewhere where they cannot be reached since this castle has failed"

"What has happened to cause such a decision?" Jaken asked, grumbling.

"Sabura-sama decided in the interest of preserving our race that Kagome should die. If he came to kill her you can be positive more will come"

A look of shock entered Jaken's face before he nodded "then if here isn't safe, where would you be taking them?"

"I'm taking Kagome to her world beyond the well. No one should be able to follow except those she has allowed. Once we arrive at the well safely you will then go to Sesshoumaru and relay the news" he ordered.

Jaken nodded and then left the room to go gather Ah-Un. After the toad was gone, Kagome smiled and walked up to Ecaro, lacing her arm through his. When he looked down at her with a slightly confused expression, she smiled and said "I think I was right when I said you will make a great lord someday. You handled this situation very well and sounded very commanding….almost as good as Sesshoumaru"

Ecaro blushed at the compliment "I do not think I will ever be as good or sound as good as Sesshoumaru"

She gave a small laugh "maybe, but you're close enough to be placed in second beside him"

He grinned "I'm more than willing to take second place; it's a lot easier than first"

The comment caused Kagome to laugh out loud before gathering her things and making sure the children had everything before they all headed out where the two-headed dragon waited patiently for them. Rin made a comment about not all of them being able to fit, which Ecaro chuckled and said no need. He placed all three girls on the dragon and had Kagome hold Shippo while he took to the air using a cloud much the same as Sesshoumaru used with Jaken tagging along on it. It was a very comfortable, but long ride to make it to the village where Kaede greeted them.

"What brings you all out here?" she asked as they landed. She was quite shocked to see them, upon paying closer attention she noticed something different about Kagome "child, there's something different about you" she walked up for a closer inspection "your stomach has gotten bigger"

Kagome smiled "well that's what happens when you're pregnant"

Kaede blinked in surprise before congratulating the girl "how far along are you? Does Sesshoumaru know?"

"I'm about 7 months along and yes, Sesshoumaru knows he was told awhile ago before I even knew myself," she answered "Sango and Ecaro were able to tell long before I was"

"Ecaro?" the old woman said confused.

Just then a tall dog demon walked up to them and looked at Kagome "we should really go, it's not safe to linger around out in the open like this"

She nodded and quickly introduced the two with a quick summary to Kaede of what was going on. The woman wished them luck and to come see her when all was safe and when Kagome had the infant. She walked with them to the edge of the village where they said around of good-byes and the group continued towards the well.

Ecaro stared at it as it came closer to view "so that is the well that will take us to the future then, huh?"

Kagome smiled, she'd finally be going home to see her family which she hadn't seen in so long "yup"

Stopping in front of the well the group decided to figure out how to go about getting them all into the well. After much discussing it was decided Kagome would take Sango and Rin first and then return to bring Shippo and Ecaro. So she left on her first trip and told the other girls to wait just on the outside of the well and not to leave the shed just yet and went back for the boys. Once everyone was there Kagome grinned as she opened the well house door "I'm home"

-----------------------------------------------

Note: Hey everyone…you miss me? I know I've been gone for a really, really long time, but I have a very valid reason. I knew a guy back when I was living in another province about 5yrs ago. Well he had used to ask me out, but I always said no in fear of losing our friendship. It wasn't until I moved that I realized I should've said yes. We'd been in contact ever since, waiting to date, but distance was in the way. Well it was last summer he said he was moving 3hrs from me around new years then I lost contact. So it was like 4 months ago that I caught him online and learned the goof has been living in the same city as me since November. We met the next day and that very night decided to start dating since his time here was limited cause of his job which was going to be sending him everywhere. Heck he's moved 3 times around the city since we started dating, but we've been spending most of our time together. It was a month ago when he started to act weird. His phone had been disconnected about 1 and a half into the relationship, but he was still awesome for calling, but over the course of this month he's kind of slowed to where he may have called me only once this month and I've only seen him once this month. He's hardly even been on msn. So I've been sending him e-mails to call me…kind of like he was supposed to yesterday, but didn't, so I'm considering myself a free girl again. I don't want any man who can't break up properly and even continues to lead me on right to the very end. I even confronted him about how I felt he didn't like me anymore, but he said he did. Well if he does, he's done a lousy job showing it. So I've put myself back into my writing. I told you I wouldn't abandon this story and I won't. I even got the sequel planned out. And to make every one happy I have the next chapter ready and am giving it to you, plus its super long so I hope every one enjoys it and then there will only be one more chapter left to go. All answers to reviews will be in the next chapter


	32. Home Time

Note: Enjoy this extra long chapter. Next chapter will be the final.

Chapter 32- Home Time

Stopping in front of the well the group decided to figure out how to go about getting them all into the well. After much discussing it was decided Kagome would take Sango and Rin first and then return to bring Shippo and Ecaro. So she left on her first trip and told the other girls to wait just on the outside of the well and not to leave the shed just yet and went back for the boys. Once everyone was there Kagome grinned as she opened the well house door "I'm home"

The first thing Kagome saw was Souta kicking his soccer ball around, immediately she ran to him "SOUTA!"

The sudden yell of his name startled him and he kicked the ball right into the bush. He knew that voice and quickly turned around to be engulfed in a gigantic hug from his sister "K-Kagome? What are you doing here?"

She leaned away from the hug to look at him with a stern glare "what? I'm not allowed to come home to visit everyone?"

Souta quickly put up his hands in his defense "no, no that's not what I'm saying at all. I was just wondering why you came to visit now and not earlier" he placed his hands down and a frown appeared on his face "I was beginning to think something happened to you and I wasn't going to see you again"

Kagome immediately softened and she hugged her brother once again "I'm alright, things have just been a little busy over there and I haven't had time to come visit, but I'll explain that a little better later. First I-"

"Souta!" called Rin.

Souta leaned off to the side to see Rin and he grinned "hi Rin, hi Shippo!" he ran over to them "what have you guys been doing?" he then noticed the two extra people "hey, who are they?"

Kagome glared at her rude sibling, but introduced him to her friends anyway "this is Sango and that is Ecaro" she looked at her friends "this is my little brother Sota"

The two gave a nod and Souta's face lit up.

"Sango? As in the demon exterminator, Sango?"

Sango nodded, but was a little confused "yes, but how do you know of me?"

"Kagome told me about everyone in the group, but Inuyasha was the first I met and until Rin, Shippo and Sesshoumaru came through the well I thought he was the only one who could" he blinked "speaking of which, where is Sesshoumaru? Am I going to get to meet this pervert Miroku soon to?"

Ecaro, seeing Kagome grow sad at the mention of Sesshoumaru, responded for her "Sesshoumaru and Miroku are both very busy at the moment, but we'll explain better once we're all inside"

With a nod all three kids ran into the house where Souta loudly announced Kagome's arrival. Sango watched before turning to look at the saddened girl "are you alright?"

She gave a small smile "I will be once I see my mother" together, with Ecaro, they all entered the house where her mother was waiting. No long able to hold it in as the tears started to escape she ran into her mother's arms "Okaa-san!"

Her mother welcomed her with opened arms and a smile on her face "Kagome, it's been so long. What on earth have you been going this whole time?"

Kagome tilted her head back a little "let's sit down and I'll tell you all about it" at her mother's nod everyone sat down at the table and she began to explain everything after she had introduced Sango and Ecaro "as you already know I was in the feudal era looking for shikon shards. Many demons were searching for it as well. You may also remember that there was one specific demon we were having trouble with, a hanyou named Naraku. Well about 5 or 6 months ago Naraku called upon Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to meet him and fight, but it was a trick and they were ambushed. The boys won and went off in search of the real Naraku. They've been looking and are still looking even as I sit here and speak…"

Seeing her trailing into her thoughts, Ecaro finished explaining the story "My uncle and lord of the south we recently learned was working with Naraku"

"How did you come across this knowledge?" Kagome's mother asked.

Ecaro frowned "he slipped into Sesshoumaru's home unnoticed and tried to attack Kagome, luckily I was able to sense something was not right and immediately went to check on Kagome. I killed him and decided that if he could easily sneak into the castle unaware I did not want to risk another attack on Kagome's life. So I made the decision that we'd come here since she had explained that only those she allowed may pass through the well. I figured it was a safest bet"

"I agree and you're more than welcomed here for as long as you need to stay"

Ecaro nodded "arigato, Mrs. Higurashi"

"Please, call me Aksumi, almost everyone does" she answered for him, at his nod, she looked at everyone else "now let figure out how we're going to do the sleeping arrangements"

After much debating it was decided that Ecaro would get Souta's bed and Souta and Shippo would sleep on the floor in the room. Sango could have Kagome's bed and she and Rin would sleep on the floor. Or that how it would have gone had Shippo not blurted something very important out.

"But Kagome, do you think it wise to sleep on the floor, especially in your condition?" asked Shippo.

"Condition?" her mother echoed, turning to her with a worried stare "Kagome is there something wrong with you?"

Rin grinned "Kagome is going to have a baby!"

Aksumi's face went from worried to shocked "a baby?"

Kagome gave a nervous nod "yes, I'm pregnant"

"How far along are you?"

"About 7 months now" she replied

Sango could see the two needed to talk alone and so stood up "Souta, do you think you could show me and Ecaro around the shrine grounds" the kid nodded and started to walk away "Rin, Shippo, come with us too"

All was silent in the room until finally Kagome's mother spoke "who is the father?"

"Sesshoumaru is. He and I are now together and can never be separated" she answered.

"Does he know he is to be a father?"

Kagome nodded with a small smile "he knew before I did"

"How is that possible?" she asked turning to her daughter, now that she was paying closer attention to her child she could see the swell in her stomach.

"Ecaro is Sesshoumaru's cousin. He too is a dog demon. He was able to tell by my change in scent that I was with child, but he and Sango kept it from me as long as possible thinking that if I were to know that I was pregnant that I may get depressed or frightened because Sesshoumaru isn't around. They sent Sesshoumaru's servant, Jaken, to tell him the news and that they were keeping it from me and why. They were right; I was a little frightened that I'd be giving birth without Sesshoumaru there, but I guess he knew because he wrote me a note" going into her bag she pulled out the note he had taken the time to write and gave it to her mother to look at.

Mrs. Higurashi took it and carefully read it. Apparently Sesshoumaru cared very much for her daughter, even more than she had thought. She smiled as she thought of her late husband and how he was when she was pregnant with Kagome. She looked at her daughter "well then, a congratulations is in order"

Kagome's smile widened and she jumped out of her chair to hug her mother "arigato okaa-san, I kept telling myself if Sesshoumaru doesn't find Naraku in time there's no one else I'd want to be around than my mother when I give birth to my child"

"Enough mushy talk, we're going to need to get some clothes for this little one as well as some other essentials and we don't have very long left" her mother smiled "come we'll get Sango and let Ecaro take care of the children"

Kagome nodded and fully separated herself from her mother "okay, but maybe Rin could join us. I feel she spends far too much time around the boys and it's starting to show. She had tackled Jaken into a wall the other day just because he made fun of the flowers she had picked"

Aksumi nodded "it does seem she needs to be surrounded by more females. Being around men all day can't be a good thing for the child, let me go grab my purse and you go grab Sango and Rin"

Kagome gave a nod and called out for them. When there was no answer she went outside and called again only to hear a reply. She followed the sound all the way to the god tree and smiled as she approached. Everyone was sitting down and enjoying the peace of the outside air while Sota had a game of rock, paper, scissors, going on with the two children of the past. She smiled and walked up to them "Sango, my mother is going to take me, you and Rin out for a little bit to get some baby things" she looked to Ecaro "you don't mind watching Souta and Shippo for awhile do you?"

He smiled "it is no problem Kagome, go and enjoy yourself. I'm sure us boys can come up with something to do"

Shippo turned to Souta with a sneaky grin "hey, let's show Ecaro how to play your playstation"

Souta then grinned as well and stood up, grabbing Ecaro's hand while he was at it "yea, you have to try it. Come on it's upstairs in my room"

Kagome watched as the future eastern lord was carried off by two kids before turning to Sango and Rin "come on, we'll need to get you some better blending clothes"

It took no time at all in finding outfits to fit the two girls. Aksumi had Rin wear one of Kagome's old clothes from when she was a child. It was a nice, but plain looking pink dress with a simple red tie around the waist that you tied from the back. Kagome felt the child looked absolutely adorable in it while her mother commented on how much Rin looked like Kagome at that age with that dress on. Sango ended up wearing a sun dress Kagome had laying around. It was a magenta color with a black tie around the wait. Once all were ready they left for the store.

---------------------------

A figure appeared out of the shadows. Everyone watched tensed as the figure began to take shape, size, and eventually a face. Miroku sighed, it wasn't Naraku, but it was just as bad. The scum had sent Sango's brother, Kohaku, to fight and kill the group because Naraku knew they didn't have the nerve to kill the boy. It was unfair the way life was at times. Apparently some choices are made for you…even if it's a choice you don't like. Miroku watched as Kohaku started his attack, almost immediately he and Inuyasha ran towards the kid. It was so unfair. This child never got to live a full life; it was taken from him against his will, against his choice all because he was a slayer from the village that had guarded shikon shards. The monk glanced at the hanyou "Inuyasha is there someway we can just temporarily disable him so we can continue our search for Naraku?"

Inuyasha glared at him "I thought you were the one with all the knowledge, besides we don't know how much longer it will take to find the bastard anyway. If by some chance we are able to disable Kohaku here for awhile there's a chance he may recover before our search is over. Let's just get it over with" and leapt up into the air only to instead punch the boy in the face, sending the kid flying backwards.

Miroku halted in his steps and stared at the hanyou who was leaning over the boy "Inuyasha?"

"Shut up Miroku" Inuyasha stated in a grumpy mood as he stood up with the kid slung over his shoulder. He walked right up to his brother and laid the kid down at the taiyoukai's feet before pinning his brother with a stern stare "I'm going to take out the shard that's in Kohaku's back"

The monk stood in shock for a moment "but Inuyasha if you do that then he can't live. How do you expect to tell Sango that her brother was killed because we took the shard out without thinking of another way?"

The hanyou turned and shot the monk a glare "because Sesshoumaru is going to revive him"

"I agree much has changed over these past months" started the taiyoukai, angry with his brother's assumption that he would revive the boy "but what makes you think to assume I would go along with this plan?"

Inuyasha growled at his brother "I know Kohaku has done a lot of things, but it wasn't his choice he was under Naraku's control"

Miroku gave a nod of his head in agreement "he is right and there have been incidents when Kohaku could make his own choices and it was always to be with Sango to fight and protect others who couldn't. He deserves a real second chance at life and not one where he is controlled by Naraku's twisted mind"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but Inuyasha could tell his brother would revive the kid and so he proceeded with his plan. He knelt down and reached out his hand towards the boy, but before he could even remove the shard the ground began to shake as a tentacle sprouted out of the ground and shot out at the hanyou who quickly dodged.

Kouga was quick to stand beside the hanyou "Naraku has finally decided to show himself"

Miroku's face was serious "now we can finally end this battle" '_and the curse he has laid upon my family can finally be ended'_ he mentally added.

The grounded parted before them as Naraku broke free of the soil. He looked at them and smirked "my, my, what a nice welcoming committee" he turned to the hanyou that had foiled many of his earlier plans "Inuyasha how nice to see you…and you've brought your brother along as well. It certainly is a surprise to see you both working together"

Inuyasha growled "cut the crap Naraku" he shouted as he pulled out Tetsusaiga "you failed to meet at our original meeting place you coward, now prepare to die!" and he quickly released his wind scar, which Naraku swiftly dodged.

Kouga then went on the attack, but was thrown back when a tentacle came out of nowhere and hit him square in the chest. He groaned as his body collided with a nearby tree, the impact causing him to black out.

------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting in the living room with the children while Sango was helping her mother clean and Ecaro was no where to be found when there was a knock at the door. Finding the show they had settled themselves on boring, she voiced that she would answer it. Getting off the couch was a little bit of a challenge with the extra weight around her middle, but she succeeded and then proceeded to answer the door. She put on her best smile and opened the door, but it turned into a gasp when she saw Hojo standing on the other side "H-Hojo?"

He smiled at her, but it quickly faded to shock when he saw her protruding stomach "K-Kagome, I came by to see you since I haven't been able to reach you in months"

Kagome smiled nervously "well, I've been kind of busy"

"I can see that" he replied. He was surprised to see the girl he had had a crush on for years, pregnant "who's the father? Is it that boy you've been dating that Eri and the other girls told me about, the two-timer?"

"No, he and I are no longer together, I'm seeing his brother and he is the father" she answered, knowing she'd have to explain this one.

"I see, you went from one brother to the other" he spoke, solemnly "I was told that the two don't like each other at all and fight constantly. Is such an environment good for a child to be raised in?"

Kagome gave an honest smile "actually when I started dating the older brother they put aside their differences and have been getting along much better now"

Hojo gave a small smile. His heart was crushed and to see her pregnant at such a young age and before she could even build a life long career, it was taken away "oh, that's good to hear. If you don't mind me asking, if you're here, where is the father?"

She gave a sad smile "he's away on a long business trip"

"Kagome, how much older than you is he?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment. What age would suit Sesshoumaru and would go well with this made up story she was making. "He's 27"

"Oh, that's quite an age difference, how long has he been gone?" Hojo asked as he took a step closer to her.

"Since before I knew I was pregnant" she replied honestly. She was starting to get tired and all this talk of Sesshoumaru was making her upset and thinking about what would happen should he miss the birth of their child.

Hojo nodded "does he know you're pregnant?" at her nod he felt the need to be blunt; he knew how men could be when they heard such news "not to sound rude, but do you think he'll ever come back?"

Kagome gasped at the question. It was bad enough she was worried if he was going to come back from the battle with Naraku, but Hojo was thinking that Sesshoumaru abandoned her for the fact that she was pregnant. She knew that was not true because of the letter he had written and had sent to her. She felt a tear run down her face at the thought he might not be there when she gave birth. A growl caught her attention and she saw Hojo's shift his vision to look over her shoulder. Turning around, she gave a teary-eyed relived smile as Ecaro walked to be beside her. He was not happy for he had been listening to the entire conversation and for this human, who did not even know Sesshoumaru, to question his morals he would not let him. He glared down at the young man and spoke so calm and serious it could have rivaled the taiyoukai of the west himself "Do not question this child's father's ethics, boy"

Hojo was a little startled by this man standing beside his junior high crush "and who are you to not question?"

Ecaro smirked "I am his cousin and know him a far greater deal than you do. I know that right now he is very proud that he is going to be a father soon. He is an honorable man and would never dream of leaving his wife"

Hojo stumbled back a few steps "w-w-wife?"

Kagome moved to wrap her arms around Ecaro's arm for a bit of comfort "yes, Hojo, I married my ex-boyfriend's brother. He is a great man and I love him and miss him very much, but I know he'll come back because he said so and he is a man of his word"

Ecaro looked down at his cousin's mate. She looked tired, upset, and most of all stressed, which was not a good thing for the infant "Kagome go inside and take a nap, you look like you could use the rest"

She smiled at him, grateful that he could tell what she needed and it provided her a reason to leave this conversation. She turned and bid Hojo a quick good-bye and went inside to go lay down.

Ecaro watched until she was out of sight before turning back to glare at the boy again. He smirked when he could smell fear radiating off the boy and to an intimidating step forward "now you listen here boy. My cousin is a powerful man, more powerful than I and if you dare to come back here again I will let him know everything that has gone on here today and he will make your life hell. He cares very much for Kagome and is honored to have her as his wife and the barer of his child. Now leave"

Hojo gave a quick nod and was gone faster than anyone would have thought possible. Ecaro let out a small chuckle before turning to go back inside, but was stopped with a figure standing in his way.

Jii-chan looked up at the demon "good work on scaring that boy away for Kagome, now maybe you can help me with some yard work"

Ecaro gave a slight sigh. He was the future lord of the eastern lands…and he'd been degraded to doing common chores "Hai, I will help" and followed the old man to a shed. They were walking past the well house when they stopped and stared at the two figures blocking their path.

----------------------------

Sango had been spending time with Kagome's mother, Aksumi, with cleaning around the house since she had nothing better to do. So far they had swept the floors, cleaned the windows and bathrooms, and were currently working in the kitchen. They were both getting to know each other. Aksumi told stories of how she met Kagome's father while Sango told stories of her father and brother before Naraku came along. Both were in deep conversation when the back door opened and Ecaro and Jii-chan walked in followed by two other individuals.

Sango watched with wide eyes as the two remained silent with serious expressions on their face. With a nod of greeting, one was about to speak before ball of fur latched to his head and started to grab his ears while yelling "Inuyasha! You're back and in one piece!"

"Ow! Damn it Shippo, get off!" growled the hanyou as he grabbed the kitsune and dropped him on the floor.

Rin shyly entered the room as she looked at the hanyou and then turned her attention to the other figure she had missed so very much before speeding across the room and latching herself onto his leg "Sesshoumaru-sama! You're back, I'm so happy!"

The taiyoukai moved his hand and stroked her hair "have you been good Rin?"

The little girl grinned "hai!"

He nodded before asking "where is Kagome?"

"She's sleeping on the couch in the living room" said Souta as he entered the room. He then eyed Inuyasha before grinning and running to the hanyou, doing a very good impression of Rin "Inuyasha! I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again"

"Heh, you should know me better than that kid"

While everyone was talking, Sesshoumaru moved to go into the living room when he saw Kagome's mother and walked over to her. She smiled at him and spoke quietly so no one else would hear "it's nice to see you back in one piece"

He gave a nod "how is she?"

Aksumi gave a sad smile "lonely, despite the people all around her, all she wants is to see you"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but continued his walk into the living room to see his mate curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly. Slowly he made his way over to her and knelt down. He stared at her face, which he had longed to see. She looked just the same way as he had left. His eyes traveled down to her growing stomach that held his first born child. He gave a small smile as he heard the heartbeat loud and strong. He could also hear someone approaching, but heard the hanyou telling them to leave him and his mate alone for awhile. Good; that is what he wanted. Gently he placed his hand over her stomach.

Kagome frowned in her sleep. She was lying between asleep and awake. Slowly opening her eyes she realized she wasn't dreaming she really could feel a hand on her stomach. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked, thinking it would be one of the children, but she was greatly shocked when she saw a white hair demon that had been haunting her dreams. Instantly she could feel her eyes watering before she jumped forward, latched her arms around his neck, and cried out "Sesshoumaru!" she held him tightly, not caring they were both on the floor now. After a minute she pulled back and slowly ran a hand through his hair with a soft smile "it really is you, you're really back"

Out of nowhere Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him in a longing kiss. It had been too long since they were able to be together; to touch each other. He pulled back when he sensed she needed to breathe, but he continued to stare at her and not say anything, but nothing needed to be said. After a few more minutes their time was finally interrupted when Rin and Shippo came running into the room happy to be together again.

It was when Kagome saw the taiyoukai stand up she noticed blood on the side of his clothes and gasped "you're hurt!"

"The wound has already healed, so there is no need to worry" he stated as he helped her off the floor.

"What about Inuyasha and the others?" she asked, worried.

"They are fine, Inuyasha is in the kitchen with everyone, come and we shall explain" he said as he led her into the kitchen. Once everyone was gathered around it was Inuyasha who ended up telling the story of Naraku's demise while Sesshoumaru just sat back and listened while enjoying having his mate on his lap and his hand on her stomach. The odd time he could even feel the tiny infant kick, which made him nuzzle his mate's shoulder with affection. Normally he wouldn't show such affection in front of a large crowd of people, but they were all too busy listening to the story.

Once it was ended, Sango immediately asked her burning question "where is Kohaku?"

Inuyasha frowned "Naraku had taken the jewel out of his back when he had shown up" Sango felt the tears in her eyes and a few silently escaped, but the hanyou finished his story "after the battle…Sesshoumaru revived him with Tenseiga and he's currently waiting with Miroku at Kaede's hut"

Sango gasped and turned to stare at the taiyoukai, who was in turn, staring at her with a blank expression "thank you Sesshoumaru, you don't know how much this means to mean. How can I ever repay you for bringing my little brother back?"

"You have protected my mate in my absence" he answered "such an action deserves its' rewards"

She nodded and thanked him again. It was then that Ecaro brought up the topic of going back to the feudal era "as much as I have enjoyed my time here I believe it is time to head back" he chuckled "besides this house is getting awfully full and there is no longer any reason for us to stay here"

It was then that Mrs. Higurashi spoke up "my daughter is not going anywhere, she's to far along in her pregnancy to be hopping down a well or making a long journey to the western lands"

Though Sesshoumaru did not like the idea; he had no choice. Kagome's mother spoke the truth. His mate would be ready to give birth in a few short months and a long travel through the well and the journey home may prove to be too much strain on her with the infant. Even if he were to carry her, it could still prove hard on her. Because she was so far along there was the risk that on the way back home they could be ambushed by youkai. He knew the youkai would be no match for him, but all he'd need is that one demon to slip by while he was preoccupied with killing other demons and his mate would be done for. He didn't want to chance it "All of you go back, I will stay here with Kagome and we shall return after the infant is born. Ecaro I'll trust to watch over my lands while I am away" at the young demon's nod he looked at his brother "Inuyasha, take Rin and Shippo with you and watch them"

Inuyasha gave a nod. He had wanted to remark that the children were perfectly fine staying where they were, but the look in his brother's eye said it all. The taiyoukai wanted time alone with his mate, but that would never happen if the kids were there. Rin would be glued to his leg because of the long separation and Shippo would want to be close to Kagome. Even with Souta there it didn't change the fact the kids wanted to be close to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, especially after the long separation. Sure Kagome's family was there, but they were grown adults and would give them space, but Rin and Shippo wouldn't.

Shippo was the first to voice his complaints "I don't want to go! I want to stay!" his eyes welled with tears.

Rin immediately joined by running over to Sesshoumaru and gently pulling on his sleeve "I don't want to go either, I've missed you!" she cried "you were gone for so long and now I won't see you again for a long time"

Kagome frowned. She hated to see them so sad, but she understood why Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha to take them. Slowly she got off his lap and kneeled in front of the children, though it took a little effort with the extra weight of her stomach "listen here, as time grows closer to the baby's arrival the less we're going to have time for you and you are going to feel a little left out, but if Inuyasha takes you and you stay at Kaede's village there will be plenty of people who will have time to spoil you guys and you can even play with Kohaku" she added as an after thought "I'm sure he's going to be needing some friends since he doesn't know anyone in the village he might get pretty lonely, but maybe if you guys are there it might make it a little easier to get use to and maybe you can help him make some friends" she looked up at Inuyasha "and maybe even Inuyasha can bring you over once in awhile to visit"

Rin didn't much care to be taken away from Sesshoumaru so soon after seeing him, but the idea of seeing Kohaku again and hearing that she'd be able to visit made her agree, so she nodded her reluctant acceptance.

Shippo on the other hand was staying firm in not wanting to go. He wanted to stay; he didn't want to be separated from Kagome. On some level though he also want the chance to get close to Sesshoumaru to where the youkai lord might treat him like a son like he treats Rin a daughter, but he couldn't get close if he was sent away "I don't want to go! I want to stay, we're finally all together and now we're the ones being sent away"

Kagome stood and walked up to Sesshoumaru and whispered in his ear "they're excited to have you back; perhaps you could allow them this one night to calm down over your return?"

He was silent a moment, but he nodded his head "very well" he looked at the children "Inuyasha will take you tomorrow and I wish to hear no more arguments about this, is that clear?"

Shippo frowned, he was still making them go, but they were going to be allowed some time with him before being sent away, plus Inuyasha and Kagome said they'd be allowed to visit. Silently he nodded his head; he supposed it was better than just being sent away and having to wait for who knows how long until they returned without being able to visit them "okay"

Rin grinned and quickly hugged Sesshoumaru's arm. Inuyasha talked with Kagome thinking it was a good idea to let them have this night. Plus it gave him time to tell Kaede about the company she'd be keeping for awhile. Ecaro finally spoke and said they should go and gave Sesshoumaru a firm hand shake and glad he made it through okay before moving over to give Kagome a quick hug and he'd be waiting at the palace to see his new cousin. Sango again thanked Sesshoumaru and turned to give Kagome a hug and how she couldn't wait to see the little one when it was born. Both thanked Mrs. Higurashi for her hospitality before walking out. Inuyasha gave Kagome a nod and said he'd be back tomorrow afternoon to pick the children up. She thanked him again and he nodded before leaving.

Shortly after that, Jii-chan and Aksumi worked on getting supper ready. Kagome offered to help, but was told to go spend time with her husband, which she was more than happy to do. She and Sesshoumaru sat on the couch watching tv with his arm around her shoulder. The odd time he would turn his head slightly just to nuzzle the side of her face. Kagome smiled at the affection he was showing in front of others, but she knew it was because of the long separation and he could possibly slow down in showing his affections in public. No matter what, she was enjoying it while she was getting it. Rin was also enjoying it as she sat on his lap and Shippo sat at his feet.

Aksumi entered the room an hour later and announced supper was ready. Souta, Aksumi, and Jii-chan sat on one side of the table while Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin and then Shippo sat on the other. Rin told the taiyoukai about some things he had missed while away and Shippo helped her explain some parts. When supper was nearing its end, Aksumi excused herself, stood and ran out of the dinning room.

Souta frowned "why did mom run off so fast?"

Kagome shrugged "maybe she really had to go"

Just as quick Aksumi was back, but this time holding a camera. She smiled at everyone "I want some pictures of my daughter's family" and quickly took a picture before making them move to stand in front of a wall. Sesshoumaru held Rin while Kagome took her place next to him and held Shippo. Grins were on all their faces, except the taiyoukai, but when the pictures would be developed you'd have to look closely to see the slight smirk that he wore. After a few more pictures, some taken outside next to the god tree, Kagome called it quits and started to get the kids ready for bed.

After all was taken care of and the kids were asleep in Souta's room, Kagome went to her own to find Sesshoumaru sitting on her bed. She smiled at him and walked over. He watched her every move until she came to stop in front of him. Slowly he raised his hands and placed them on her hips then placed his head on her stomach and closed his eyes "It has a strong heart beat"

"Doctors say everything is fine and it's healthy" a few tears escaped her eyes as she ran her hands in his hair "I've missed you"

Gently he made her take a few steps back as he stood to his full height and stroked her cheek "I often thought of you and hoped you were well"

She gave a teary smile "I was just praying you'd come back alive"

His eyes narrowed a little "you should have more faith in me, though Naraku kept eluding us and it took many months to finally find the true him…he was easy to defeat" he leaned forward and kissed her lips. As moments passed their kiss became more passionate before…

"Kagome! You have visitors!"

Sesshoumaru pulled back with a growl as he stared at the door. Kagome placed a hand on his cheek to make him face her "I better go down, why don't you get ready for bed? I shouldn't be gone too long" at his nod; she left.

He watched her leave before releasing another growl. It seemed he would never get a moment alone with his mate and it was making him angry. He then proceeded to removing his haori and inner shirt, deep in thought. He was glad to be back with his mate. He would have preferred them back at their home, but with her being so far along in her pregnancy it was not safe for her to travel. The taiyoukai released a sudden growl when he smelled the scent of a male that was not part of this house hold and the increase of volume coming from his mate downstairs and quickly left the room wearing only his pants.

------------------------------

Kagome walked to the front door and saw her 3 friends from school and Hojo. She was a little surprised to seem them "Eri, Yuka, Ayume? What are you doing here?"

"We came to see if what Hojo said was true" exclaimed Yuka.

Kagome raised an eyebrow "and what exactly did Hojo tell you?" and moved her sights to the man.

"He told us that you were married and going to have a baby and that the father wasn't even around" Eri said.

"The father was away on business" she explained.

Hojo blinked when he noticed her house seemed quieter and that man from before wasn't around Kagome "where was that man who was here the other day? The father's cousin?"

Kagome frowned; why the hell was she being interrogated by her own friends? She supposed they were just looking out for her and were hoping she wouldn't get hurt, but they didn't even know Sesshoumaru and they were already thinking the worst of him "he has gone home now"

Hojo blinked "you mean that guy left you alone when you're so far along"

Eri gasped "how rude of the guy and the father doesn't sound much better. I doubt he was even away on business. What kind of guy leaves his wife for such a long period of time? Kagome I hate to say it, but I don't think he wants any part in this child's life or he would have been here for your pregnancy and-"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome shouted, surprising her friends "you don't know him at all and you are already thinking the worst of him! He wasn't here for most of my pregnancy by his choice, he had to go away" she glared at them "he has not abandoned me or my child. He is a good provider and will be a great father. He has already proven it with the children him and me have adopted. If he had his way he would never leave for such long periods of time, but unfortunately that is what his job calls for and though he does not like leaving, he does so he can support me and our children"

"Kagome," came a smooth, deep voice.

She turned around a little startled "Sesshoumaru?"

He walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. He heard the small gasps coming from their small audience that was watching, but he did not care. He was far too angry to care "go and prepare for bed. I will be up shortly" he watched her nod and walk away before turning to pin her 'friends' with a glare that made them freeze up and he nearly smirked when he smelt their fear "I take it you are Kagome's 'friends'"

"Y-yes," answered Yuka "a-and you are?"

He gave a slight nod of his head before pinning the boy with a glare. Ecaro had pulled him aside earlier and had explained a situation that had happened that had caused his mate much upset involving a male friend of hers "I am Sesshoumaru" he took a few steps till he was right in front of the human boy and looking down at him "you're the one who upset my wife while I was away. My cousin told me of you"

Hojo gulped and actually started to shake. So this was the father, he was very tall. The guy could be mistaken for royalty with the way he held himself. He looked like a man with pride and honor "y-you must b-be K-K-Kagome's husband?"

Sesshoumaru felt a growl rising "you are correct…boy" he turned to stare at the females when he smelt arousal coming from them. It seemed they liked what they saw. It was disgusting. He stared at them a moment before mentioning "I think it is best you 4 leave and don't ever come back"

Ayume gasped "not come back? But we are Kagome's friends!"

"You call yourselves her friends, but instead of congratulating her of her marriage and pregnancy you are quick to put thoughts into her head about the possibility of raising the child alone and that she has been used like some whore" he stared at them with a blank expression "you are judging and assuming the worst of a man you have not yet met" he turned his head to Hojo "and why would a man who is married run from his wife simply because she is pregnant with his child. I am honored that Kagome is having my child and am happy I was able to make it back in time to be able to be here as the time grows closer for my child to be born" he released his growl causing the 4 to jump "I do regret that I have missed most of her pregnancy and watching my child grow with in her, but I am grateful that I will be here for it's birth…Now I believe it is time for you to leave"

Quickly the 4 did as they were told; each feeling horrible that they had upset their good friend without even knowing the guy or what he was like. The taiyoukai watched their departure before dragging himself upstairs and to Kagome's room where he found her dressed and ready for bed.

Kagome smiled when she saw him and moved to stand before him "I'm glad you came down when you did"

"I could hear you from up here and when I smelt the scent of a strange male I felt it in my best interest to see for myself" he explained.

She put herself on her tiptoes and put her arms around his neck as best she could with their height difference "well I'm still glad you came down" she grinned "I really enjoyed their surprised faces when they saw you"

He felt himself smirk "and I enjoyed the fear I smelt off that boy" he leaned down and kissed her lips before pulling back "I believe they won't be coming around here anymore"

She gave a sad smile "that's okay, if their going to automatically judge you before even knowing you then I don't want friends like that. It's just I've known them for a long time and I never thought they would behave that way"

He kissed her lips again "come, let us sleep"

Together they laid down with Kagome laying on her side and Sesshoumaru spooned behind her with an arm draped over her so his hand rested on her stomach. 2 Months and his child would be entering the world. Since he had asked Kagome took look after Rin when she was sick he noticed he had changed over time; he fell in love with a human and she returned his love. He showed more facial expressions than he could ever remember doing and he was eager for the birth of his own child. He finally fell asleep content and relaxed.

---------------------------------------

Reviews

**Crazykit** – don't worry. I'd hate it if Kagome got depressed for chapters at a time…I find it turns a story boring.

**AngelKitty** – sorry, I wanted to update more, but the boyfriend got in the way, but now that he's out, I'm back on track. I'll make sure that if I get another boyfriend I take time to work on my story. I wasn't exactly planning on taking to long to update. I was hoping for sooner.

**silver pup** – I know what it feels like to find a great story that has lots of chapters. I often am glued to the computer and won't even let my brothers on…course that doesn't make my mom too happy to have them complaining to her.

**Amanda** – I too am picky about the stories I read. They got to be close to the character, I'm okay if their a little different, but not to the extreme. I often have to watch the show in order to get the idea of their personalities…especially if I haven't been writing for awhile.

**Siriana** - Well Naraku definitely can't win and of course we can trust the brother's cousin. I made him to be trustworthy. He's just as honorable has Sesshoumaru, his dad raised him right and you won't know the sex of the baby until the last chapter…sorry, but I'm saving it. Only I may know. Lol.

**Keikokyoto** – I put translations at the bottom cause I know from experience how much it sucks to read a story have them put some Japanese word in and not tell you what it means, so I always read the stories with translations at the bottom.


	33. Welcoming the New

Note: well here it is the final chapter. I ment to put it out on tuesday, but was distracted cause it was my birthday, so I'm putting it out today. I hope everyone has a happy halloween...perhaps I will write a nice one-shot in celebration of my favorite holiday. hmm, anybody got any ideas what it could be about? I have a few, but I want some other suggestions.

Chapter 33 – Welcoming the New

Sesshoumaru sighed as he laid himself next to Kagome. He had missed this and was glad to be able to hold her again. He gently laid a hand upon Kagome's stomach to feel his child kicking and smirked glad he would be able to see him or her soon since it was due any day. He was glad for it; spending two months in his mate's time was more than enough for him and he couldn't wait to go home and take care of his lands again.

"Our child seems more energetic tonight" he spoke.

Kagome rose an eyebrow at him "be happy that the baby isn't kicking your insides contently"

He looked at her "it will be over soon"

"I know" she smiled "I'm kind of sad it's almost over, but I'll be glad to have a flat stomach again"

He kissed her lips before curled closer to her "let us sleep" at her nod he closed his eyes. It was some time just before the sun was ready to rise he awoke to the feeling of the bed being soaked and the rising fear of his mate. He quickly raised himself on his arms to see over her shoulder to look at her face "Kagome?"

She turned her head towards him, her eyes beginning to tear up "I-I-I think my water broke"

The demon lord kiss his mate softly on the head "be calm, I believe our child is ready to introduce itself"

"Sesshoumaru?" she spoke softly "I'm scared"

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently "there's nothing to fear, I will go get your mother" when she nodded he kissed her forehead one more time before going down the hall and knocking on the door. When Aksumi answered he merely had to look at her before she took off down the hall with an order to him to get the phone to call the doctor. He did as he was told, though he did not approve of being ordered, but it was something he had come to accept being here and learning Aksumi did not care who you were. You just did as she told you to do and not say no. Grabbing the phone he then made his way upstairs, meeting Kagome's grandfather along the way.

"So the baby is finally ready, huh?"

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod before giving a curious stare as the old man reached out his hand "give me the phone and I'll call the doctor, you go be with your wife while you still can"

The taiyoukai nodded before handing the phone over. He had met this doctor that was taking care of his mate. He was an elderly man whom believed in traditions. Old traditions like in his time where men were not allowed to be in the room with the woman while she was giving birth. He was fine with that, he didn't understand why mates where allowed in the same room anyways. With Kagome giving birth to an infant with demon blood it was bound to be born looking different from a natural human baby and therefore could not be born in a hospital where they did not know of youkai. It was Kagome's Jii-chan who knew of an old family doctor who had actually delivered his mate that would be delivering his child into the world. Gently they told the information of what the doctor could be expected to see. That anything the child had my not be a deformity, but part of it's' demon heritage. Surprisingly the doctor took the information well and promised that no one would hear of the infant about to be born into the world.

Sesshoumaru entered the room he had been sharing with his mate and saw her clutching her mother's hand tightly, crying of how scared she was. He made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed, running a clawed hand in her hair. She stared at him with fearful eyes "your Jii-chan is calling the doctor" he bent over and kissed her forehead "in a few hours it will all be over"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to push a kid out of your private area" she exclaimed.

He smirked "true, but I get to spend the few hours worrying if my mate and pup will be alright"

Aksumi smiled at the words spoken by her son-in-law and quietly stepped out of the room. There was one thing she learned about him and that was he did not like to show his feelings in front of others or speak about feelings to others, but according to her daughter the man had opened up from when she first met him. Apparently back then he used to be cold and ruthless, only caring about himself, not answering to anyone, but over time it had changed. Aksumi had one answer for that; the man was growing up and maturing. Now he was going to be a father and that would only lighten his mood more. Quite possibly he will open more as his child grows. She had a feeling he would…it will just take some time.

Within a half hour the doctor arrived and started to get set up. Sesshoumaru gave his mate a quick kiss and left to go downstairs where his mate's family was waiting. Souta was finally up and asking his mother many questions about how long it would take before the baby came or when would they know the baby came. The taiyoukai took a calm seat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. After some time Souta's questions were answered and silence over came the kitchen.

Aksumi finally sat down next to the youkai lord "are you nervous?"

It took a moment, but he finally turned his head to look at her "my concern is for the health of my mate and child"

She nodded "mine too, but I can't help, but be excited" she smiled, fondly "I'm finally going to be a grandmother" she looked at him "this will be your first child as well, will it not?" he gave a nod "seems we'll all be new at this. I've never been a grandma before, Kagome's never been a mother, and you've never been a father before"

"Rin and Shippo consider her a mother and she has done a fine job raising them" he replied.

Aksumi turned to see her son playing his gameboy "they are great experience, but they weren't infants when you started raising them as your own, it'll be a whole different experience. Midnight feedings, diaper changes, worry over their health and that's just to name a few. Besides Rin and Shippo considering my daughter as their mother" she stared at him "they consider you as a father to them as well and you treat them like you are their father…even if you don't notice it"

Sesshoumaru was actually startled by that comment. Yet, in hearing that simple statement, he could see it. He had already been providing the father role for two children who desperately wanted a father and had hardly noticed. It had felt so natural for him in the way he talked and dealt with them.

"You hadn't noticed, had you?" asked Aksumi and was met with silence "then perhaps you are ready to be a father after all, I wish you luck, Sesshoumaru"

The taiyoukai felt his heart race at the sudden scream that tore through the house and he let out a growl. So it had begun. His child was coming and the only thing he could do was sit, be patient, and listen to his mate's screams of pain. For six hours he listened has he heared his mate cry out and then hear time of silence before she cried out again. He growled louder when the smell of her blood began to reach his nose. Soon, soon it would be over.

Aksumi had already sent Souta outside to play so he could not hear his sister's cries, but she grew worried as she watched her son-in-law. He had been growling ever since her daughter's cries started and what made her nervous is she could see his eyes starting to turn red. At the sound of the door opening she spun her head to see Inuyasha enter and look around the room and quickly ran over to him.

The hanyou turned and looked at her "what's going on? I could smell Kagome's blood through the well"

"She's giving birth as we speak" she answered "where are the children?"

"When I smelt Kagome's blood I figured it was best I left them at Kaede's incase something was seriously wrong" he replied before hearing a sharp growl.

Aksumi looked at Inuyasha with worry "I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's been growling for some time now and his eyes are even starting to change color"

Inuyasha walked close to his brother, but kept his distance "it's a demon thing"

"Demon thing?" she asked, bewildered.

"A youkai's duty to his mate is to provide and protect them" he explained "but in time like this when they hear their mates cries of pain and smell their blood, but can't do anything it frustrates them. The only reason he hasn't lost it and gone on a killing spree to get Kagome is because of the fact that deep down his beast knows that she's bringing new life into the world" he turned to her "for now it is best we keep our distance until Kagome is finished birthing"

-----------

"Alright Kagome, push again!" ordered the doctor.

Kagome breathed in deeply before she began pushing once more. She was tired, sweaty, sore, and just wanted the whole thing over with. It seemed like it would never end. She screamed as the pressure became too much.

"Okay Kagome, we'll give it a half hour" said the doctor "this little one sure is taking its' time"

Kagome just lay there, trying to get her breathing back under control. She could tell already this one was going to be like its' father. Laid back and not in a hurry for anything. She could only pray it would all be over soon.

------------

Three hours went by of listening to screams and times of silence. Sesshoumaru would growl fiercely each time he heard his mate scream. He swore it would be awhile before he even thought of getting her pregnant again. Finally he could take no more, he needed a distraction and turned his red eyes on to Inuyasha and spoke in a very beast like manner "what is the news of my lands?"

Inuyasha just about jumped into the ceiling at the sound of his brother's voice. Aksumi on the other hand, did jump with a startled gasp. The hanyou quickly regained him self before answering his brother's question "Ecaro just gave me the update yesterday. They are still trying to decide who will rule over Sabura's lands and Naylor wants you to see him when you return as does Edoksu. Both want to see the new heir of the western lands. Other than that everything is fine, nothing Ecaro couldn't take care of"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and clenched his hands into a fist when his mate screamed again. This time was different though…it was followed by another, tiny voice crying. The taiyoukai stood and began to walk towards the stairs, brushing past the hanyou who was quick to get out of his way. He wanted to see his mate and child immediately. No more waiting. He would see his mate and his child. When he was half way up the stairs he met the doctor.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy" he smiled.

The taiyoukai let a rare smirk cross his features. He had a son, the first child of his blood was a son "arigato, how is my wife?"

The doctor chuckled "she's tired, but is fine. Have a good day and again congratulations" and continued down the stairs.

Sesshoumaru let out a small chuckle "yes, a good day" before he finished his journey up the stairs. He paused outside the door taking in the scent of sweat, blood, and the scent of his son before entering. He was quick to fix his gaze upon Kagome resting on the bed with a small bundle in her arms. Quietly he made his way over to her side.

She looked at him and smiled "isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

The taiyoukai reached out and moved the piece of blanket obstructing his view and sat on the edge of the bed. He observed his child; he looked no different from a human baby except he had silver hair already growing on his head. It would be awhile before any real demon features began to show like claws and fangs. Briefly the baby opened his eyes and noticed they were blue. That could also change in time.

"Hai, he will be talk of the palace when we get back home" he replied before leaning over and kissing his mate "how do you feel?"

"Sore, but that's to be expected says the doctor" she answered "he said I should be fine by tomorrow, but do we have to leave so soon?"

Sesshoumaru could see she wanted to spend a few more days with her family before they had to return to their own life. He let out a small, almost unnoticeable sigh "we can stay a few extra days, but no longer, we should get back to the children and Ecaro can't watch my lands for much longer"

Kagome nodded as she cradled the young new born "I understand, I just want a few days so my mom can enjoy her first grandson for at least a little while" she then held out her infant "I need some rest after that long and hard time with him. I can see he's going to be a lot like you in the sense of taking his time, why don't you go down with him and introduce him to the family"

Sesshoumaru stared for a moment before reaching out to hold his son. He would never admit it, but he was nervous about holding the baby. He had never held a new born before, but knew they preferred being held a certain way from watching mothers with their infants. He cradled the child in the common fashion he had seen many do. His son fussed a little, but quickly calmed before resting again. He looked back towards his love as she made herself comfortable. She stared at him and smiled. He could see she was tired, apparently bringing his son into this world had taken much effort. Telling her to sleep; he left the room and proceeded down the stairs where the family was waiting to welcome the new infant into the family.

----------------

Note: And that is the end. I know it was super short, but that was the best ending I could think of. Besides, don't be too upset, I am having a sequel and it will be good and I promise that one will have a longer ending chapter….K? but it will take me awhile. I want to write nearly the whole story before I put it up. That way if I get writer's block and ignore it for awhile…who cares, I got chapters on stand by to keep you satisfied. Hope ya enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will read the sequel. Oh and maybe you can help me decide on a title for it. I want it to be something close to New Changes so that you can tell it's a sequel, let me know if you have any ideas.


End file.
